Another Feudal Fairy Tale
by Lynny715
Summary: Kiyomi is a woman with an ordinary life. What happens when she falls into the old well, at her famliy shrine, and she is transported back into Feudal Japan!She meets a young half-demon and her ordinary life gets turnned upside down. What awaits? Adventure, Love, Friendship and finding a power within her she didn't even know she had.
1. Monotony

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's original characters. I do howerver, claim my own characters and themes. I would also like to give a shoutout to my editor Erica! couldn't have done it without ya!

Chapter 1: Monotony

_Kiyomi watches the rain running down the windows of the car. Her father and mother have a conversation in the front about everyday things, while her mind wanders. She continue to stare at the rain falling against the window; her focus only broken by the voice of her father._

_"Kiyomi, you did very well at your recital tonight"_

_"Yes, very well. We might have a future ballerina on our hands" her mother replied. Kiyomi nods her head and continues to gaze out the window._

_" This rain is terrible tonight" her father notes._

"_Awful really. Kiyomi, you have your seatbelt on right?" her mother asks turning around to check. As soon as she sees her mother's smiling face, a blinding light engulfs the car. It was soon followed by the sound of screeching tires, crushed metal and broken glass. Hearing the screams of her mother and father…..it all goes black……_

Kiyomi wakes up to the sound of her alarm. The noise which would usually be unwelcome to most, is a blessing to her; an interruption to the dreams that plagued her night after night. Sweat runs down her face and neck. She turns to look at the clock, and the time reads 5:30 a.m. She lets out a deep sigh she rises from the bed to get ready for the day. After getting dressed, she walks down the steps and makes her way into the kitchen. She puts on a pot for tea and sees a postcard sent from her younger sisters who are away at University.

_Kiyomi,_

_Hope everything is well with you! We are having a blast at school. Sorry to make this short. Write to you soon._

_Love you,_

_Hideko Etsuko_

Kiyomi smiles and turns back to her tea pot, and pours the tea. She takes her tea outside and sits on the bench. She looks at her surroundings. This large shrine she has called home since she was young seems smaller everyday. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes, and when she opens them she sees the sacred tree; a tree that has stood there for so long. She remembers the previous owner of the shrine, Gramps, telling her and her sisters tall tales surrounding that tree. All the stories of demons, mikos, wild adventures, friendship and love. All the stories started at this tree. The tree of ages, he called it. She closes her eyes once again, taking in the breeze. Her small moment of peace and tranquility was interrupted by a voice calling out to her.

"Kiyomi! Hey, good morning" the man called out.

"Oh hello, Herro. How are you this morning?" she says with a sigh.

"I'm doing quite well" Herro replies, "I'm ready to start my day. This shrine won't take care of itself, I suppose" he says with a chuckle.

She hums with a nod in vague agreeance.

"Heard from your sisters lately?" he asks.

"No, not lately," she says lowering her head. "I'll let you get to work then. I have to leave soon myself. I don't want late for work," She says with a smile and walks back into the house to grab her things.

"Have a good day at work Kiyomi," Herro says as he heads for the shed to get his supplies for the day.

Kiyomi heads off to work keeping a thought in her mind that today will be a good day.

Quite a few hours later she returns home. The sun starts to set as she walks up the long stairway. Orange, red and yellow dance along and graces her skin with warmth. She takes in a deep cleansing breath and continues her climb.A large sigh comes over her, as she surveys her surroundings. "Such an monotonous life" she mutters as she makes her way back to the house.

The next morning, to much relief, her alarm wakes her from another nightmare.. She turns to the alarm; it reads 5:30 a.m. per usual. Kiyomi lets out a large sigh, and starts her day.

"Hey Kiyomi, good morning" Herro calls out to her as she sits sipping her morning tea.

"Good morning Herro" she says in a monotone voice.

"I'll get to work then, have a good day at work Kiyomi" Herro says as he slightly frowns, turning to walk away. Kiyomi nods and walks inside to get her things for work.

Hours later, she returns home and walks up the long stairway with the colorful sunset warming her skin. Reaching the top she realizes something isn't quite right. She surveys the area, but she doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She feels something is different, but she can't see anything wrong. She shrugs her shoulders takes in another deep sigh and heads toward the house.

The next morning Kiyomi wakes up to the soothing sound of her alarm. Opening her eyes she lingers in her bed. "It's Saturday" she mumbles. She gets up and continues her morning routine. The morning is a bit chilly so she grabs a jacket to wear while she sips her tea. The uneasy feeling is still there from the night before. She couldn't quite place what it was, but it was stronger then it was last night.

She puts the cup down on the bench and follows an invisible line. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the old well house. A puzzling look crosses her face. She slowly opens the door and walks down the steps to the dirt covered floor of the well house. The well covering on the floor is the first thing she notices.

"How did this open? " she wonders aloud."Herro must have left it open. Why would he even be in here?"

Then, a small sparkle of light comes from deep within the well. She steps closer to investigate. Peering over the side she can barely see it in the depths of the dark well. Yet, it felt so close she can almost touch it. She reaches out to grab the sparkling item just beyond her reach.

She struggles…

Then…

Her foot slips.


	2. Flight, Fights, Feathers

Chapter 2: Flight, Fights, Feathers

Kiyomi wakes to find herself at the bottom of the well. Rubbing her head, she stares upward. A puzzling look crosses her face. The bright sun shines down in the deep well. She can feel the warm breeze, and hear birds and the rustling of the leaves. She grabs a vine and makes her assent towards the unknown. Reaching the top, she pears over the side to see a clearing surrounded by trees.

Where is the well house? How did she get here?

A feeling of panic floods her mind. As she sits on the side of the well, she thinks hard about how this could have happened. She did not notice the rustle in the trees was more than just a warm breeze. A low growl interupts her thoughts. She turns quickly, popping up from her perch on the well. Another deep growl.

"Who's there?" she yells out.

"Who's there? I'm here……you smell appetizing" the deep voice says

"Who are you?... What do u want?" Kiyomi demands.

A large owl demon flies out from the trees, landing in front of her. The wind from his wings push her back, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Well here I am, my little snack" the demon chuckles.

Kiyomi pulls herself up, and starts to run. She didn't know where she was going. She just began running. She feels the demon at her back; the wind blows her around. Nonetheless, she just keeps running. The owl demon gets closer and closer. "_Is this how I'm going to die?" _she thinks. She runs so fast her legs feels as if they were going to fall off. Her heart rate rises, pounding harder within her chest.

"I will devour you whole, and take your power for myself priestess!" the demon owl screeches.

She turns into the woods, hoping to lose the giant bird through the trees. The sounds of snapping branches and limbs hitting the forest floor come from behind her. The demon was closing in. It's sharp claws reaches out to grab her as it flies overhead. She falls to the ground; her legs gave out she couldn't run anymore. _"This is it" _she thought.

"I've got you now!" it screeched……..

"Iron reaper, soul stealer!" she hears a voice yell out. She looks back and sees parts and feathers of the demon bird scattered across the ground. She looks in front of her to see a pair of bare feet. Slowly trailing her eyes up, she realizes this is the man that saved her. He was wearing a dark blue suikan. Her eyes continue upward to look at the face of her rescuer.

He's a young man, no older than she. Short silver hair with a wisp of bangs that cover his forehead and the sides of his face. His eyes were golden in color with a hint of brown, and on top of his head were furry silver dog like ears. This made her cock her head, raise one eyebrow with a questioning look on her face. _"Why do I want to touch those?" _she chuckled to herself.

The man takes a deep sigh and says "Who are you? What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous." His voice was gruff and raspy. She takes comfort in it.

"I….." she starts to say.

"Well?" he demanded of her.

"I…I don't know." She rises from her place on the ground to stand in front of him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asks with annoyance in his voice.

"Look no need to get testy here" she scoffs. "I was home minding my business, I went into the old well house to check on something and next thing I know I'm at the bottom of the old well. I don't know what happened, or how I got here."

"You need to go back to wherever you came from. Demons would love to have you for lunch" the man states as he walks away.

"You're just gonna leave me here?" she yells.

"You're lucky I was in the area. I just love killing demons like that weak owl. He just happened to be hunting you. I don't have time for this." he says as he continues his walk away from her.

"How rude was he?" she says with a frown. "Ok so, if I fell down the old well at my home and came up the one here... the well here should get me home" she looks around realizing the chase with the owl demon got her lost in the deep thick woods.

"Oh no….which way is it?" she frantically looks around to try and spot something familiar. "Hey!" she yells into the direction of the man that saved her. "Oh…he's gone."

Looking around she sees a familiar site. "The sacred tree!" she says as she darts off into the direction of the only thing familiar. "That means the well isn't too far."

She finally reaches the tree, and looks up at its branches swaying in the wind ever so delicately. A feeling of safety and comfort rush over her. She takes a look around. "The scar on the bark is there… so If I go this way I should run into the well." She points into the thick woods.

"You don't want to go that way" a voice calls out. She turns frantically trying to find the source of the voice. She looks up and sees the young man lying on a branch above her on the old sacred tree.

"What? Why not? That's the way to the well. If I go that way I can go home" she says placing her hands on her hips.

"Well…." He scoffs "You will die if you go that way" the young man states keeping his eyes closed.

"You were the one who told me to go home. I'm trying to do just that, and the way to the well is this way."

"Your funeral" he states as he turns on his side facing the opposite direction from her.

"Well then you tell me how to get back to the well safely" she says. The man jumps down from his perch effortlessly, and walks toward her. "How did you do that so smoothly?" under her breath.

"Com' on" he says as he walks past her in the direction he told her not to go.

"I thought you said not to go that way? It's dangerous" she states sarcastically.

"With me you will be fine." He says as he continues to walk. She stands there confused. He stops looks back at her and says "You comin' or not" she nods her head and walks toward him.

Walking through the thick woods Kiyomi wasn't sure what to think. She curiously watches as the dog ears on top of his head twitch at every sound nearby.

"You said you came out of the well?" he asks

"Uhh, yea."

"How did you do that? The well hasn't worked in decades"

"I don't know. I just fell in and I was here"

"Hmmm" he wonders

"Oh, thank you" she blurts out

"For what?"

"For helping me earlier, I just realized I didn't thank you" she says with a smile.

"Yea whatever, it was a weak demon no match for me" he says puffing his chest.

"Well still, thanks." He waves her off and continues to walk through the woods. "You mentioned that the well hasn't worked for decades, does that mean I'm not the first to travel through it?" she questions

"No you're not" he says, short.

"That thing back there, it called me a miko. What did it mean? I'm definitely no miko."

"I can sense some sort of spiritual energy coming from you. Maybe that's why the well worked for you." He stops walking, turns to her and asks "Do you live at the Higurashi shrine?"

"Yes I do"

"So you're related to them? The family that runs the shrine?" he asks

"No. After my parents died my sisters and I lived there with an old friend of my dad. His family ran the shrine. He took care of us, raised us really. He was like a grandfather."

"So really, no relation to the Higurashi's?" he asks

"No, not biologically."

"Oh" he turns back around and continues to walk.

"Did you know them? The Higurashi family?" she asks catching up to him so she was walking beside him.

"No, not the ones that lived there. I never met them." He says

"Then how do you know who they are?" she asks

"My…my mother was related to them, I guess you can say they were a distant family" he says looking up at the sky.

"Oh I see, what was your mother's name? Maybe I have heard or her?"

"Kagome" with a crackle in his voice.

"Oh Kagome…I know that name…Oh I know! The old man who raised me and my sisters name was Sota. Kagome was his sister. He use to tell us stories about how she would jump down the well and come to Feudal Japan and fight demons and other villains..." she stops walking to think about what just came out of her mouth. The young man turns to look upon her, her face was so serious with a confused look.

"Took you that long to figure it out?" he says with a chuckle

"It's all real." She falls to the ground. "All the stories that gramps told us about his sister, they are all true," she says placing her hands over her face. The young man stands there staring at her wondering if she was gonna freak out or not.

"Hey you ok?" he says as he reaches for her.

"No I'm not ok!" she yells smacking his hand away. "How can this be? Everything was true? I don't understand" she says in a panic

"I think you should calm down"

"Calm down? How can I possibly calm down?! I'm in Feudal Japan! This isn't good. This isn't good at all"

"Well don't get upset. We are almost at the well. We will get you home, and you won't have to worry about this place again" he says crouching in front of her. She looks up at him with concern in her eyes. "It'll be ok" he reassures her. She nods while rising from her place on the forest floor. They continue their walk towards the well. They come to a clearing where the well sat. "See there it is" he says. She runs over to the well looking down in its dark depths. She turns to look at the young man.

"Thank you again" she says with a bow. He waves her off.

"No problem, just get going" as he motions her to go in the well.

"So, do I just jump in?" she asks

"I guess. I have never been to the other side" he says

"Ok" she climbs up on the well sitting on the side. "Oh, I never got your name?" she asks looking back at him.

"Minoru" he says

"My name is Kiyomi" she says with a smile. She jumps into the well.

"Well that's that" he says as he walks away.

"Ummm, hello?" Kiyomi calls out. He walks back toward the well and looks in.

"What happened?" he asks

"I don't know. It's not working" she yells from the bottom of the well.

"It should. Maybe you're not doin' it right!" Minoru says.

Kiyomi begins to panic. Her face becomes flush. Her breathing is rapid. She begins to look around furiously. Falling to her knees she frantically tries to dig at the dirt. She falls back, leaning against the wall. Her breathing becomes harder to do, and her chest is tight. Her vision blurs, and everything goes black.


	3. Its rude to stare

Chapter 3 It's Rude to Stare

Kiyomi wakes up in a room with wooden walls and roof. The soft bed reminds her of how soft her own bed is at home. She thinks she is home for a moment till she felt a small tug at the foot of the bed. She lifts her head to see a small child with silver hair and large chocolate colored eyes peering at her. The child giggles and hides behind the baseboard.

"Hello there" she says as she sits up in the bed.

"Hi" the child sheepishly says to her, giggling then running out of the room.

Kiyomi smiles then gets up out of the bed. She stretches then rolls her head trying to get the stiffness out of her joints. A sound from the other room grabs her attention. She moves toward the door.

"What do you mean she came from the well?" a feminine voice says. Kiyomi stops before hitting the threshold in order to listen in on the conversation.

"You heard me" Kiyomi recognized Minoru's voice.

"The well hasn't worked since before mom and dad were married, why did it start working now?" the woman asks

"I dunno" he says. Kiyomi felt a familiar tug at her arm. She looks down and sees the child from before smiling up at her. This time there is a younger child with her. This one had long jet black hair with golden eyes. Kiyomi smiles at them both and gestures them to be quite while she listens to the conversation happening in the other room.

"She's a miko, ya know" Minoru states. Kiyomi's eyes widen.

"I could sense it. She has enormous spiritual power about her...Reminds me of mom's" the woman's voice wavers.

"You have the need to protect her, huh?" she says with a laugh.

"Whatever…" Minoru scoffs. Kiyomi felt so confused. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening. She returns to the bed and sits down in disbelief. The small children scurry over to her to give her some sort of comfort. They started making silly faces and giggling. This made Kiyomi smile and giggle as well.

"Hana, Taura" the woman called out, "you better not be bothering her."

The children look at each other with wide eyes and scurry out of the room. Kiyomi gets up from the bed and enters the room. Minoru's ears twitch when she walks in. Kiyomi see's him sitting at the table with a beautiful woman. She has long flowing white hair, big chocolate brown eyes and fair features. The woman looks up at her, smiles, and stands to greet her. "Hello, Kiyomi my name is Amaya, I'm Minoru's sister"

"Hello" she says shyly. Kiyomi couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Here have a seat" Amaya says pulling out a chair. "Minoru why don't you get some tea?" she asks. Annoyed, he gets up from the table and prepares tea for the three. All the while grumbling curses to himself. "How are you feeling?" she asks Kiyomi.

"I'm a little drowsy, but I think I'll be ok" Kiyomi says looking over at Minoru. "How did I get here?"

"Well, my dear brother here wasn't sure what to do so he brought you here. Better then leaving you at the bottom of an old well" she says with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Minoru. You saved me once again" Kiyomi says as he puts the tea down on the table.

"It's nothing." he scoffs as he walks off outside with the two small children trailing right behind him.

"Don't mind him" Amaya says "He's always been that way. He takes after our father" she says with a chuckle.

"Oh well, I thought he was just a jerk"

"He is" they both laugh. "Let's get you some fresh air" Amaya says as she motions for her to step outside. Kiyomi's eyes widen as she takes in the gorgeous view from the doorstep. She sees a large piece of farm land at the top of a large hill. Down below a small village sits.

"I grow medicinal herbs here to help people who don't have the means to help themselves" she says with a smile

"It's wonderful." Kiyomi says as she surveys the area.

She can hear giggling coming from the children near a tree. Minoru is up in the tree laying across a branch , eyes closed, apparently trying to take a nap. His two little nieces seem to have other things in mind. The two girls run up and down the tree teasing their uncle. Kiyomi giggles at the site.

"Ok girls, leave him alone now. He's too grumpy" Amaya says with a grin, hands on her hips, and slightly bent forward. "Go on in and get washed up for supper." The girls run inside. "I'm gonna go in and finish getting supper ready" Amaya says as she walks back inside the house.

Kiyomi looks toward the man that saved her life twice now. He lay so effortlessly on the branch. He did not strain or make any effort to keep himself in the tree. He just laid there with a sort of peacefulness about him.

"It's rude to stare" he says giving her a side eye from his place in the tree.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she says turning away from him feeling her face get warm from embarrassment.

She turns back around to face him and to her surprise he was standing in front of her. His golden eyes shining in the sunset. A slight breeze wafting through the air. He stares at her intensely.

"It's rude to stare" she says with a grin. Minoru scoffs, and starts to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute" she says reaching out for him.

"We will find a way to get you home in the morning" he says as he heads back toward his tree, and hops up and lays back onto his branch. Kiyomi smiles.

"Supper is ready!" Amaya calls from the house. Kiyomi takes a moment to look toward Minoru, Sighs then heads inside.

ooOOoo

After dinner, Kiyomi plops on the bed exhausted. Looking outside her window she can see Minoru still up in his tree. She thinks _"is he really comfortable like that? It seems like he hasn't moved for a while." _She drifts off into sleep.

Minoru bounces his leg in frustration, and lets out a low growl. His attention is turned to the open window. He looks inside and can see Kiyomi sleeping soundly in the bed. He lets out another growl turning his gaze away from her. Minoru sits up on top his tree branch shaking his head. His eyes slowly look over to the open windows. He jumps down from the tree and makes his way to the window. Peering in, he surveys the room to make sure no one was there. He slinks in ever so quiet. Moving to the side of her bed he crouches next to her. Looking at her sleep so soundly and peacefulness overwhelms him. He reaches out his hand to brush away the hair from her face.

"Don't wake her" Amaya's voice whispered.

Minoru stood up suddenly, frozen with the thought that his sister caught him.

"Come talk to me" she says as she walks into the other room. Minoru stares down at Kiyomi looking at her peaceful face in slumber. He moves out of the room.

"What are you doing, brother?" Amaya asks.

"Nothing" he scoffs

"Nothing? It didn't look like nothing" she points out with a smirk. Minoru refuses to answer. "You like her…"

"Humph, hardly" turning his head away from his sister.

"Now I know it's true. You could never lie to my face. Ever since we were kids you always turned your head away from me whenever you felt like you needed to lie. Don't do this to yourself Minoru. She is from a different time and place. She doesn't belong here." She says with a raised eyebrow. His ears twitch atop his head and a small bead of sweat drips down the side of his face. "I'll leave it alone for now" she says as she makes her way back to her room.

ooOOoo

In the morning Kiyomi wakes feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She says her goodbyes to Amaya and the children, then heads off with Minoru towards the well in complete silence. He walks slightly in front of her, not turning to her or even glancing her way. She stares at the back of his head wondering what he is thinking about.

"How much further?" she asks just to break the silence.

"Not too far" he says.

"Than…"

"Don't say thank you again. I get it your grateful," he interrupts her, "and really it wasn't a problem." She nods her head and smiles. They make their way to the clearing. "Lets try this again, see what happens"

"Right" she says as she climbs up to sit on the side, feet dangling in the dark abyss. "_Please let me go home"_ she says in her mind as if pleading to the well to help her. She takes a look back at the man standing before her. "I…."

"Quiet" he says sharply.

"What's wrong?" she looks around her.

"Something don't smell right" he says. The wind begins to howl. "Hurry down the well, something is stalking us" the wind picks up speed. She nods her head and jumps in. it didn't work.

"It's still not working Minoru!" she yells from the bottom of the deep well.

"Dammit…." He mutters with a growl "stay there don't come out"

"What is going on?" she begins to climb

"You idiot. I told you to stay there!" he yells. She stops her climb and returns to the bottom of the well.

A deep voice can be heard through the trees "Son of Inuyasha" the wind blows again. "Give me the girl and I shall let you live" the voice howls.

"Yea, fat chance." Minoru says as he cracks his claws. "Come out and show yourself" he yells.

Then through the trees a figure is seen. A tall slender man with long dark hair.

"Give me the girl, son of Inuyasha" he states again. His voice rumbled low.

"Is that the only words you know?" Minoru snaps short.

"I'm not here to have banter with you, son of Inuyasha, I am here for the girl"

"You're really starting to piss me off" Minoru says cracking his claws more. "I have a name of my own" he says as he lunges at the man.

In the well Kiyomi can hear fighting outside but cannot see. Hesitantly at first, she begins her climb. When she reaches the top she looks out to see the two men fighting. Minoru slashing his claws at the man hoping he would hit. The mysterious man drawing a sword takes one swipe and connects with Minoru's leg. He goes down. Kiyomi seeing this cries out "Minoru!" Minoru and the mans attention turn toward her. The man begins to make his way toward her. "Oh no" she stands there in fear.

"Didn't you know you shouldn't turn your back on your opponent" Minoru says "blades of blood!" Waves of blood make contact with the man causing an explosion of dust and dirt. The force of the blast pushes Kiyomi back down the well. She begins to fall, and it all goes black again.


	4. Too hot to touch

Chapter 4: Too Hot to touch

Kiyomi awakens at the bottom of the well. Rubbing her head, she looks up into darkness. She begins her climb out. "I'm back" she says as she climbs out of the well and opens the doors to look upon the shrine she called home. She continues to rub her head. "Maybe it was a dream?" She takes a deep breath in and her nose turns up in disgust. "I need a bath" she states as she makes her way to the house.

Laying in the bath she thinks of the crazy dream she had. It seemed so real, so vivid. It had to be real, right? But if it was real, who was that man that attacked Minoru….

oh no…

She sits up in realization. That strange man definitely cut him with a sword. She gets out of the bath, gets dressed, and makes her way to the well house.

She opens the door and a strange wind wafts through the little shack. She notices it's coming from the well. She takes a few steps closer, and peers over the edge. Darkness. The wind stops blowing the moment she touches the well.

"This is stupid," she says to herself, "of course it was a dream. No way any of that is real." She makes her way back to the house and heads to bed.

The next morning she wakes to familiar sound. Her alarm going off. She turns to look at the time 5:30 a.m. She lets out a deep sigh and continues her morning routine of getting ready for the day. Sitting on the bench, she sees a familiar face.

"Kiyomi, good morning" Herro says with a smile.

"Oh, good morning, Herro" she says staring intensely into her cup of tea.

"How was your weekend?" he asks

"Alright" she says.

"Well... I'm gonna get started. Have a good day Kiyomi." Hero says as he heads for the shed. Kiyomi lets out another sigh, gets up, and walks back inside to begin her day.

Kiyomi couldn't focus all day at work. Her mind keeps wandering back to the dream she had. The vision of Minoru kept floating around her head. What if it was real? What if Minoru was real? What if he was really hurt? He was trying to protect her after all. She sighs deeply, the weight of self doubt hanging over her.

On the way home, she could feel like something wasn't right. She felt as if she was being followed. She could feel heat rising up in her stomach that made her ill. She makes her way up the long staircase of her home continually looking back to see if someone was really following her. Once at the top, and looks across the grounds of the shrine and feels worse. Just before she reaches the door to her home, a small tornado of wind touches down in front of her. After the dust clears, she looks up. Her eyes widen and she release a startled gasp. It was the same man from her dream that attacked Minoru.

"Strange world you live in, Miko" the man says looking around the shrine. "I've come for you." he reaches out a hand for her.

"What do you want with me?" she asks retracting herself.

"I want you my dear" he says with a smirk.

"What? I don't even know you, what could you possibly want with me? Where is Minoru? What did you do to him?" she yells

"I took care of him" he says with an evil grin.

Her eyes widen. It was real. Everything was real. She started thinking the worst.

"Now, come my dear. I will not ask you politely again." The strange man states as he takes a step closer.

"No" she says with her head down. "I will not go with you"

"You are not strong enough to resist me." he retorts as he reaches to grab a hold of her.

"I SAID NO!" she yells as a blast of energy expels from her body, pushing the man back.

"What is this?" he asks "Your spiritual energy was weak. Where is this power coming from?" He says as he struggles to stand under the weight of the energy she releases from her body.

"YOU WILL BE MINE!" the man yells as he lunges to grab her.

"Iron reaper, soul stealer!" Minoru's attack sends the man flying across the property.

Kiyomi looks up watching Minoru as he seems to float down in slow motion, his bangs blowing in the wind of his decent. He hits the ground and turns to her.

"Are you-" before he could get the question out she lunges at him. Embracing him as if he was an old friend she hadn't seen in years.

"I was so scared" she says with tears in her eyes.

Minoru's face softens "It's ok. I got him"

"No," she lifts her head to look him in the eyes. "I was worried about you" Minoru's ears flicked hearing this. "You were hurt and I didn't know if you were ok." She explains. "I'm so glad your ok." She says burying her face into his chest.

"Kiyomi" he says pulling her into his arms. Holding her ever so tightly.

"This is not over" the man says rising from his landing spot.

"Kiyomi, stand back" Minoru says as he pushes her behind him.

"You will die, son of Inuyasha"

"What do you want with her? She's only human" Minoru yells

"Human yes but a very powerful human at that. Her power is something I desire. Can you feel it half-breed? The power this miko possesses. I must have it for my own."

"You're a demon. What could you possibly do with her energy? It is too pure for you" Minoru explains

"I will defile it, then take it for my own. " the man says as he lunges toward them. Minoru braces for the attack.

A bright pure light comes forth from Kiyomi engulfing both her and Minoru. Her power stops the man in mid air. Looking toward Kiyomi, the man struggles to reach her. Minoru stares at her in disbelief. Kiyomi lifts her head staring fiercely at the demon. Her eyes glaze over with a shroud of darkness. She grins slightly, and raises her hand. Pulsating waves of destructive energy hurtle toward the demon. He was stuck, frozen in place and could not avoid his doom.

"NO! I won't be the last. Her power will be highly desired-" he screams before he was vaporized into dust.

Minoru stands there speechless.

The light from Kiyomi starts to subside. He takes a step backward out of fear, and examines himself. Once he confirms he's still alive, he turns toward Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi?" he says reaching out a hand to touch her. "Ow!" he exclaims as he pulls his hand away. It's as if her body is a fiercely burning wildfire.

Then the light fades, causing Kiyomi to faint. Minoru catches her just before she hits the ground, shocked that she's now cool to the touch. Looking around he carries her inside.

Kiyomi wakes the next morning. She could feel the cool breeze coming through her window. The wind caressing her skin feels good. She takes a deep breath in, and sits up in her bed. She notices Minoru, sitting upright, sleeping on the floor beside her. She shifts her weight a bit which causes Minoru to wake from his sleep.

"Hey, you're awake, how do you feel?" he says quickly getting to his feet.

"I feel ok" she says with a smile.

"Good" Minoru sighs in relief.

"What happened?" she asks. She feels a twinge of pain above her left eye. She reached up to rub the slightly sore spot.

"You don't remember?"

"No not at all" she says lowering her hand. She places both in her lap and looks down at them.

"Well…" Minoru says sitting on the side of her bed. "You destroyed him completely. There is nothing but dust left of him" he explains

"I did it? How?" she asks

"I dunno" he says shrugging his shoulders. "I think you should come back with me" he says seriously

"What? You told me to come home, now your telling me to go back?" she questions him.

"Well, obviously It's not safe for you here. I can protect you best in my era" he explains.

"Do I really need your protection?" she says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You never know, what if next time you can't summon the strength. Let me do the fighting. Just till we figure out what these demons want with you." He says staring out the window. She nods her head in agreement. "One more day to rest and we will head back." He says.

Kiyomi looks at the clock and realizes what time it was. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be late" she yells as she jumps out of bed to get ready.

"Late for what?" Minoru asks

"Work! I have to go to work." she explains as she rushes him out of the room so she could get dressed. Minoru turns to go back into the room, only to have a door slammed in his face. He stands in the hallway and lets out a low growl.

"Why go?" he asks through the door. He leans up against the wall beside it, crossing his arms in his sleeves.

"I have to," she explains "I have never been late before." she says as she struggles to get dressed. A loud thump comes from inside the room.

"You ok?" Minoru asks, swinging his body to face the door, leaning his ear flat on the surface to listen.

"Yea, just fell" she says

"You're so clumsy" he responds, returning to his position next to the door. "It's amazing you have survived this long" he says gruffly. She opens the door and stares at him.

"I make do" she says as she blows past him and runs down the steps.

"Wait!" Minoru calls out. She stops at the bottom, and looks back at him and asks

"What?"

"Why even go? What's the point? Most likely we won't solve things tomorrow. You should just quit."

"Quit? I still need my job! I can't just quit."

"It could be dangerous"

"It will be fine. I'm sure nobody is going to attack me at work"

"Well, i still don't like it"

"It will be ok" she stopped to think for a minute. "How about this, i will put in for some time off work. Hopefully they will accept it."

"What am I supposed to do while your gone? Should I go with you?" he asks as he motions to exit the house.

Kiyomi's face turns blood red with the look of shock. "No, you have to stay here!" she shouts, pushing on his chest.

"Hmm, why?" he asks perking up his ears.

"Why? Have you looked at yourself? People would realize you are different. I don't want to have to answer any unnecessary questions. This isn't like your time, where you can just walk freely around. You need to stay in the house, out of sight" She explains as she grabs her things and heads toward the door. She opens the door and Herro is standing right in front of her.

"Oh hello Kiyomi, getting a late start this morning?" he asks.

Her eyes widen staring into his face. "Oh yea, slept in too late" she laughs off nervously as she pushes her way out, closing the door behind her.

Minoru stands there questioning her reasons why he can't go outside. He watches Kiyomi and Herro walk across the grounds through the window. A low growl comes from deep within his chest.

ooOOoo

Hours pass and Kiyomi still isn't home. Minoru becomes impatient. "I need to get out of this house!"

As he heads for the door he notices a large assortment of photos hanging on the wall. Looking at each one carefully, he sees pictures of Kiyomi and various people. He assumes they are family and friends. Then he sees one with a person he definitely knows. "Mother?" Shocked, he takes the photo off the wall and holds it so tenderly. Now that his mind is clear of worry for Kiyomi, he remembers that this is his mother's childhood home. He inhales deeply in an attempt to find Kagome's lingering scent. Looking around he makes his way upstairs to a locked room. The smell coming from that room was so familiar. He busts down the door. This room once belonged to his mother. Even after all the years she's been gone, her scent still lingered there. He sits on the old bed, and begins to think back.

000ooo000

"Mother!" a young Minoru calls

"Hello, son." The young woman says with a smile. "Did you learn new things today?" she asks bringing him into a tight hug.

"Yup, dad taught me how to follow a scent today. I found him in no time!" he says happily, looking up at her.

"That's good. I'm so proud of you. " giving him a pat on the head.

"Mother how much longer till my brother gets here?"

"Not too much longer now," she says rubbing her hard swollen belly. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"I just do" the young boy says climbing down off his mother's lap. "That's great cause I can teach him all about being half-demon, we can run and jump through trees" the boy says happily

"I'm happy, you will be such a good big brother." She says poking him on the nose. "Oh, there you are Inuyasha" she says with delight. They young boy looking up, sees the silhouette of his father walking toward him.

0000ooo000

Minoru wakes from his deep sleep clutching the picture of his mother. It was dark out now and he wondered where Kiyomi was so he headed down stairs. The smell of food cooking drew him into the kitchen where Kiyomi was standing at the stove making food.

She turns to him and says "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yea I slept fine" he says flopping down in a chair by the table.

"You hungry?"

"Yea, I could eat" he says of course he could he hasn't eaten all day.

"It will be done soon" she says as she continues making it. "Oh and by the way..." Kiyomi says turning around to face him. His ears perk up excited. If he had a tail, Kiyomi is sure it would be wagging. "...You're gonna fix that door"

Hiis ears flattened to his head. He knew very well that he had broken the door to his mother's room. "Sorry." he says rubbing the back of his neck. "That room was my mother's" he said nervously.

"I know, I just didn't know if I should have told you. When you talk about her I get the feeling she is no longer with us. I didn't want to bring it up in case it was a sore subject for you" she explains.

"No, It's ok. My mother lived a long life; she died at the age of 93. She had no regrets. She's been gone for about 20 years now."

Kiyomi nods her head and turns back to the stove. She plates the food, hands it to him, and she sits down across the table from him.

"She was a good woman" he says breaking the silence. Kiyomi looks up from her plate. Seeing the pain in his eyes. "She was very kind to everyone. She was always smiling and laughing. She loved her life, any one could tell." He says with a slight smile. "She knew how to keep my dad in check. He could be hard to understand, and she knew exactly how to handle his moods. And he fiercely protected her. They were made each other"

"Seems like your childhood was a good one."

"Yea, well we had our share of demons and men wanting to hurt us but dad took care of them" he says looking out the window. "What was your childhood like?" he asks

Kiyomi's expression darkened. "It was…." Playing with her food pushing it around with the fork. "It was ok. My parents died when I was 5, so I don't have too many memories of them" she takes a deep breath in. "You're lucky to have many memories of your parents."

"How did they die?" he asks

She puts her head back, takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. " car accident" she says shortly. Tears start to stream down her face. She shakes it off and wipes away her tears. "It was so long ago" she says chuckling at herself. "You probably don't even know what a car is." Shaking her head.

"I know what a car is…" crossing his arms to his chest. "My mother is from this time, remember?"

"Oh, right." The two nervously laugh together, the mood lifting somewhat. "We had Sota. He took care of my sisters and I. Now that I think about it he's been gone almost 7 years now. I had just turned 16 when he passed" shaking her head.

"Where are your sisters now?"

"University, I wanted them to have the best life, so after gramps died I dropped out to take care of my sisters. Then when they graduated I insisted they go to college"

"But you left school"

"Yes I did, looking back it was the best thing I could have done. I had to start working so I could afford this place."

"You sacrificed your life so your sisters could have one."

"Saying it like that makes it sound like a bad thing," she says laughing "If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Humph" crossing his arms.

"Is it just you and your sister?"

"Oh uhhh….yea just us" he says breaking eye contact. It was the first lie he told her.

"Well, wouldn't you? Would you give up your life so your sister could be happy?"

"I already have…." Hearing this she sits back in her seat. She decides not to push the subject further.

"You finished?" she says motioning to grab his plate.

"Oh yea." She takes the plate and places it in the sink. "I'll leave these for the morning, I'm just tired; I'm going to bed…goodnight" she says as she exits the room.

"Oh!" poking her head back in. "Extra blankets and pillows are in the closet" Minoru sits in the kitchen wondering why she was so abrupt in leaving. He glances at the sink full of dishes from the dinner she had prepared. He lets out a large sigh as he rolls up his sleeves and gets to washing the dishes.

ooOOoo

The next morning Kiyomi walks downstairs ready to tackle the mountain of dishes in the sink from the night before but to her surprise they were already washed, dried and put away.

"Hello, my name is Herro" can be heard outside the house.

"Oh no!" she yells as she runs outside to see her shrine helper face to face with Minoru. "Herro!"

"Hey Kiyomi, I was just introducing myself to your friend here" he says with a smile.

"Yes this is Minoru, but he really has to get back inside" She says pushing him back toward the house

"Oh ok, nice to meet you" he says as he walks off to start his day.

"What the hell was that about?!" Minoru yells.

"I told you to stay inside!" Kiyomi snaps back, slamming the sliding door.

"I'm sick and tired of being cooped up in this house! Can we leave already?"

"Seriously? You just yell at me then your going to ask me to leave with you? Yea right…." She says heading back upstairs.

"Hey, where the hell you goin"? he says darting after her.

"Back to bed, I'm tired" she says storming away from him.

"Hey!" was all he could say before a door slams in him face. He takes a deep sigh and knocks on the door. "Kiyomi" he says softly. No answer…."Kiyomi?" his voice gets louder and more irritated…..no answer……with a growl and tapping his foot he bangs on the door with a closed fist. "Kiyomi!!! Answer me!" the door flies open. Now Kiyomi and Minoru were face to face.

"What?" she yells her face flushed, "You gonna break down this door too?"

He releases another growl "Get yourself together. Lets go"

"No" she says as she slams the door again in his face. He stares at the brown door for a moment before leaning up against it and sliding down to the floor.

"psshhh women" shaking his head.

An hour later Kiyomi swings open the door causing Minoru to fall on his back at her feet. She looks at him curiously and says simply "let's go" he looks at her from the floor puzzled. She steps over him and walks downstairs. He follows after her. They get to the well house she opens the door and they both jump in.


	5. Fox fire and Fire power

Chapter 5 Fox Fire, and Fire Power

Climbing up to the top of the well Kiyomi and Minoru are greeted by Amaya and her children Hana and Taura.

"Hello, Kiyomi" Taura yells as she and her younger sister running towards them.

"Hey, don't I get a hello?" Minoru asks. The two little ones laugh.

"You know they love you, brother." Amaya states.

"We made this for you" Taura says holding out a homemade bracelet.

"Thank you. It's beautiful" she says as she puts the bracelet on. "I'll wear it everyday." The two little ones laugh as they scurry off.

"Nice to see you again, Kiyomi" Amaya says

"Nice to see you too," she says with a smile. Amaya turns her attention to her brother and gives him a knowing look.

"Hope you two are getting along?" she says as she turns to walk toward her home. Minoru crosses his arms, not saying a word.

"Oh well" Kiyomi says shrugging her shoulders. The children can be heard in the distance giggling more excited than ever. "What's going on?" Kiyomi asks

"Shippo" Amaya says simply, and walks toward her children in the distance.

Kiyomi turns to Minoru and asks "What's a Shippo?" Minoru silently stares ahead and follows his sister. Kiyomi follows with concern. Coming over the crest of the hill that Amaya's house stood on she could see the children playing with a young man, tanned skin, light brown hair with a fluffy tail. The children giggle with delight.

"Shippo" Amaya calls out. "How have you been? It's has been far too long" giving him a hug.

"I know I'm sorry. I've been training" he says blushing rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Minoru, long time!" he says

"Yea" he says, walking past him making his way to his tree to relax in.

"Just as delightful as ever huh?" Shippo says

"Just a regular ray of sunshine" Amaya quips

"Oh" Shippo turning his attention to Kiyomi "You're new. My names Shippo" he says extending his hand.

"Hi, my name is Kiyomi" she says shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Your dressed kinda strange" he says as he cocks his head to the side. He refers to her tight jeans, sneakers and t-shirt.

"Shippo that's rude" Amaya scolds

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it" waving his hands around.

"No It's ok, you're a demon right? What are you some sort of Raccoon dog?" Kiyomi laughs

"I'M A FOX!" he yells

"Shall we go inside for some tea?" Amaya offers, breaking the tension. Shippo and Kiyomi nod their heads in agreement. The three of them head inside. Kiyomi stops for a moment and looks at Minoru perched up in his tree.

"Minoru?" she asks. He turns his gaze slightly her way. "Won't you come in?"

He turns his body facing the opposite direction "I'll pass" Kiyomi shrugs her shoulders and walks inside.

"What's up with him?" Kiyomi asks as she enters the house.

"It's me" Shippo says.

"You? What he doesn't like you or something?" she asks.

"It's not that Minoru doesn't like Shippo, It's just…" Amaya trails off.

"I traveled a lot with their parents when I was a young fox." He explains. "I owe them so much, they took me in, looked after me, helped me avenge my father."

"Anything that has to do with our parents he shys away from. When we were younger we use to play with Shippo all the time. Our parents raised him as if he was there own. But then we grew up and then…." Amaya explains

"They died" Shippo says with a heavy heart.

"Can I ask a question?" Kiyomi asks. The two of them nod. "Well Minoru told me about your mother, Kagome, but he didn't really say too much about your dad. Inuyasha was his name I think. How did he die?" Amaya and Shippo look to each other and sigh.

"That's a sore subject" Amaya says

"Oh…I'll drop it then" Kiyomi quickly withdraws her question. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"No its ok….My father…he…."she begins to say but is cut off by Minoru stepping inside. Minoru looking around the room then exiting just as quickly as he entered.

"Oh lord, he heard. Now he's pissed" Amaya states. Kiyomi running after him leaving Amaya and Shippo sitting in the kitchen staring at the door.

"Minoru, hey….wait….Minoru" she says as she tries to keep up with him. Before she knew it he was gone and she was all alone in the woods….

Again…..

"Oh man" she says as she tries to catch her breath. "Minoru!" she calls out. No answer.

"Minoru!!!" she calls again. No answer…..getting frustrated she yells "Ok then, I guess I'll just wait here." Plopping down to the ground crossing her legs. "Sure hope some demon doesn't come out and try to attack me" she says sarcastically being very dramatic.

Minoru, watching her from a tall tree, laughs to himself.

"Seriously? Are you there? Cause if you're not I just look like some crazy person yelling to herself in the middle of the woods!" Still no answer….. "Oh well" she sighs. Suddenly she feels a presence behind her. She rises to her feet. He was standing so close she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. "Yea, really funny Minoru" She turns, but it was not Minoru.

This man was very tall and slender with long silver hair, golden eyes all wrapped up in a white silk. A large fur sits on his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were Minoru" she states. The man's gaze intensifies. She begins to back away slowly, then bumps into another, seemingly younger, man. This man has long brown hair with golden eyes as well. He is dressed in similar clothing as the first. His gaze was just as deadly and serious as the first.

Fear swelling in her gut she nervously says, "Well I'll be going now." She turns to an opening to the side and begins to walk away. Suddenly the younger man was in front of her. He was so quick she didn't even see him move. She turns back to the older man.

"Hello, little one" He says coolly. Kiyomi looks to him with a puzzled look and asks

"What do you want with me?"

"Want?" the older man asks. "I desire nothing from humans" he says calmly.

"Kiyomi!" Minoru yells as he rushes to her side. "Stay back" Shifting his body in front of her.

Kiyomi looks to Minoru's extended claws. Her eyes widen. "You should move on, Sesshomaru" Minoru says baring his fangs.

"Do you know them?" Kiyomi says with some sort of comfort.

"Yea, he's my uncle" motioning toward the older man.

"The other one?" she asks looking at the younger man.

"He's….my brother Satoru"

"If that's what you call us. We haven't spoken since mother's death" Satoru snaps

"You told me it was just you an Amaya" Kiyomi points out.

"Now's not the time" Minoru says

"Why not now brother?" Satoru asks

"Would it matter?" Minoru asks

"I suppose not…." Satoru says shrugging his shoulders.

"Minoru…" Sesshomaru grabs his attention. "This woman is the cause of all the demonic uprising lately." he states.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Minoru states.

"You know!" Satoru snaps.

"Shut your mouth, Satoru" Sesshomaru demands. His voice cracking down like thunder. "No more words will come out of your mouth, boy" Satoru nods in agreement.

"Minoru, she should leave this place and not come back." Sesshomaru continues.

"Yea, I'll take that into consideration" he says.

"Yokai will keep coming for her. They want her power. They will do anything to have it." Sesshomaru warns.

"Humph like you?" he says.

"Like I said, I desire nothing of humans" he says as he flies off.

Satoru walks by them and bumps Minoru's shoulder smiling. He takes off after his uncle.

"Satoru!" Amaya yells running up behind them. "Wait!" she says. Satoru gives his sister a sad look as he flies off. "Oh well, at least he is alive and well." She says as she turns her attention to Kiyomi and Minoru. "What did they want?" she asks

"Nothing" Minoru says gruffly as he walks away.

"What happened?" turning to Kiyomi.

"Seems like they just came here to tell me to go home and never come back" Kiyomi shakes her head and walks off after Minoru.

Amaya looks up to the sky in the direction the two men flew off in. "Goodbye, big brother" with a smile, she makes her way back to the house.

ooOOoo

Kiyomi lays in bed struggling to sleep. She tosses and turns not being able to get comfortable. She glances out the window and sees Minoru laying in his tree. She decides to get up and join him outside.

"What?" Minoru says with his gruff voice.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." she says fumbling her fingers together.

"I wasn't sleeping." he states

"Oh…you can't sleep neither?" she asks as she sits on the roots of the tree.

"I don't sleep much" he says

"You slept at my house"

"I was actually tired then. Now I'm not" Frustration growing in his voice.

"I guess since your half demon you don't get tired as easily, Huh?"

"umhmm" he takes a moment to look down at her sitting on the ground. Kiyomi lifts her head to look at him and their eyes lock. Minoru jumps down from the tree and sits in front of her.

"Kiyomi?" he says as he moves closer to her. She looks at him with questions but no words. She looks deep into his eyes and gets lost.

"Minoru…." She says. As she moves closer to him. Minoru gets closer and closer to her. She could feel her face getting hot. she begins to lean in…. *SMACK* she feels the slap on her arm.

"OWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR???!" she yells jumping up.

Minoru opens his hand to reveal a small bug in his palm. "It was gonna bite you" he says innocently.

Kiyomi's face goes completely flush. "Oh you're an Idiot!" she yells as she storms back to the house.

"Huh? What did I do?" he says confused.

"You are an Idiot" Shippo states from on top the house where he had been laying this entire time.

"You still here Fox?" Minoru yells at the young fox demon. Shippo just rolls over and continues his sleep on top of the house.

ooOOoo

The next morning Kiyomi didn't say a word to Minoru. "You're still mad at him?" Amaya asks looking out the window at her brother.

"Not mad really, just annoyed" Kiyomi says with a sigh.

"I've been thinking…." Amaya says, quickly changes the subject. "I think Minoru needs to find father's sword"

"His father's sword?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Minoru was the one who was supposed to inherit the sword after father passed but with everything that happened he didn't want it."

"I don't get it, if his father was a good guy, why does he show such resilience to him. Like he doesn't really want to talk about him. I know your mother passed away from old age, but he never mentioned how he died."

Amaya exhales "I'm going to leave that for him to tell you when he is ready." Kiyomi nods in agreement. "It is time though. Father always intended for him to have it. It would be a shame to have his memory dishonored like that… And since he's hell bent on protecting you, he's gonna need some bigger fire power." She says with a chuckle "His claws are good for now but…..if something stronger attacks, I fear for his life and yours, if something happened to you he would never be able to forgive himself. There would be no bringing him back from that."

"Fire power?" Kiyomi asks

"Fathers sword is a demon sword gifted with powers. Our grandfather had it forged from his very fang. Then after my father inherited it his fang was infused into the sword as well. It has many transformations that could be useful."

Kiyomi tries to process this new information.

"I think you should go with him." Amaya happily suggests

"Me, why? I would be of no use I'd just get in the way" she says shaking her head.

"Not from what I heard. It would be good for him, he usually sulks around all day feeling as if he has no purpose. Since you've been around his attitude has completely changed for the better" she says with a smile

"This is better? Wow what was he like before?" the two women laugh.

"He needs to be around more humans. Mother always made sure that when we were younger we had the best of both worlds."

"And being around me gives him that human interaction?"

Amaya nods. "Definitely"

"I guess I could…..where is this sword?" Kiyomi asks

"We don't know…..but Shippo might know someone who would"

"I guess he will be joining us then."

ooOOoo

Minoru couldn't figure out why she was so mad at him. _"What did I do?"_ he thought._ "Was it cause I smacked her arm? I didn't hit her hard, just needed to get the bug"_ looking down at his hands. "Maybe I did hit her too hard" he questions himself.

"Want to know what you did wrong?" Shippo offers looking at him devilishly.

"Still here?..." Minoru says rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and i'll tell you what you did too, because I'm such a good friend" the kitsune states.

"Ok then, what did I do?" Minoru asks.

"I don't know if I want to tell you now" Shippo says jokingly. Then a sharp pain came across his head. Minoru punched him in the head leaving a welt.

"Hey, I was only playing!" he yells holding the sore spot.

"I'm not in the mood to play your games fox." He says raising a fist as to hit him again.

"Fine, fine…Kiyomi probably thought you were going to kiss her" Shippo says with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Why would she think that?" he asks.

"Well think about it. The moonlight and the stars... The two of you alone... It was the perfect setup to kiss her" he explains.

"hmmm" Minoru thinks. "Did she want to kiss me?" he asks himself.

"Of course she did!" Shippo answers while smacking him over the head. "She leaned into it."

"Hit me again fox and it will be the last thing you do." Minoru replays the moment in his head, and realizes everything Shippo said is true. Minoru blushes, and rubs the back of his neck.

"Do you want to kiss her?" Shippo asks, with a devilish look.

"What?" he asks "No…I don't know…maybe…." he says as he looks over to her inside the house helping his sister.

"She sure is pretty" Shippo states

"Yea, pretty annoying" Minoru says

"Idiot!" Shippo yells smacking him in the back of the head once again.

"That's it!" He says rising to his feet. "You will pay for that" Minoru says as he lunges to try and capture him. Shippo runs screaming in fear.

"What are you two doing?" Amaya asks as she and Kiyomi walks out of the house.

"Nothing" Minoru snaps.

"Alright," she hums. "So, I've packed some food for you and other supplies."

" Am I going somewhere?" Minoru asks looking over the food and other supplies.

"Not just you. We will be leaving" Kiyomi states with a smile.

"Where are we going?" he asks looking to his sister.

Amaya looks at her brother and says "It's time you claim father's sword" Minoru's eyes widen.


	6. Logged it

Chapter 6 Logged It.

"Hey Shippo! You know where we are going, right?" Minoru asks.

"Of course I do. We need to go see Myoga and Master Totosai. They definitely know where Inuyasha hid the Tetsusaiga" Shippo explains.

"Who are Myoga and Master Totosai?" Kiyomi asks.

"Myoga is a flea demon who served my father and grandfather. Totosai is the swordsmith who crafted the Tetsusaiga, among other swords."

"Why would they know here the sword is?" she asks

"Myoga and Totosai took the sword after Inuyasha -" Shippo begins to explain

"That's enough" Minoru says short. Shippo deflects an incoming thump on the head. Kiyomi, lost in thought, walks slowly behind Minoru.

Minoru looks back noticing how far away she is. "What's wrong with you?" she says sharply, stopping his pace in front of her.

"Hmm, what?" she snaps back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks with narrowing eyes.

"It was nothing really, just some stupid stuff" she explains nervously.

"So, it sure is a nice day today!" Shippo says trying to change the subject. Minoru nods and continues to walk along the trail.

The trio continues to walk following Shippo's lead. "You sure you know where we are going?" Kiyomi asks

"Of course I do!" Shippo says confidently. He suddenly stops and looks around. "Ummmm, I'm lost." He says nervously laughing.

"Oh you…" Minoru says with his fist clenched.

"Well I thought it was this way but now that I realized…….it's in the opposite direction" *THUD* a familiar pain comes across his head. "Minoru really?!" he yells rubbing his head.

"Want another?" he asks with his fists clenched ready for attack. Shippo cowards in fear hides behind Kiyomi.

"I'm older than you. Respect your elders!" he says sticking his tongue out at him from behind Kiyomi.

"Whatever" turning his body away from them.

"Well at least we realized now instead of later on" Kiyomi shrugs. The group turns around and head back the other way.

"HELP!" a voice yells out. "Please someone help us!" they all turn to see an elderly man running towards them.

"Hey calm down" Kiyomi tries to calm the man. "What's wrong?" she asks

"A demon" he's says out of breath "A demon is attacking our village"

"Come on" Minoru says without hesitation as he runs down the path to the village.

"He can't wait?" She asks watching him run down the path with super speed.

"Nope! Let's go!" Shippo says running with her.

When they reach the village most of the buildings were on fire. Smoke fills the air. Dead bodies laying all around. Shippo and Kiyomi finally catch up to him.

"Oh my god" she says covering her mouth with her hands. She runs over to some of the bodies checking for any sign of life.

"It's no use. They're all dead" Minoru says shifting his eyes around.

"What could have done this?" she asks "This is horrible, all these people"

"This is a lot of damage. The blood smells fresh, the demon is still here" Minoru states, sniffing the air. Narrowing his eyes he turns his attention to a house left unburnt. "There!" he says leaping into the air smashing into the house.

"Minoru!" Shippo yells. A sudden rumbling is heard coming from the house. A large crash and the side of the house blows out with Minoru tumbling and landing on the ground at Kiyomi and Shippo's feet.

"Are you ok?" Kiyomi asks as she attempts to help him up. A deep laugh can be heard coming from the house.

"You wanna try that again you foolish half-breed?" the voice mocks. A large figure rises crashing through the roof of the small house. The beast stood thirty feet tall. Covered in a thick armor like skin. The beast says laughing. "You cannot defeat me half-breed"

Minoru growling rises to his feet. "Shippo…protect Kiyomi" he says as he leaps at the large creature. The beast takes his large arm and swats Minoru away like a bug, he lands into another house smashing it to the ground.

The beast turns his attention to Shippo and Kiyomi. "The miko…I must have her" he yells out pointing toward them.

"We gotta run" Shippo says.

"What about Minoru?" she asks looking at the fallen house.

"Trust me he is ok. He is just like his father. He can take a beating" Shippo explains as he grabs her and starts to run. Kiyomi reluctantly starts to run with him.

"After her! Capture the miko!" the beast demands. A large horde of his minions come pouring out of the burt houses. These wolf-like creatures begin chasing after them. Their razor sharp talons and equally sharp fangs hurtling toward them.

"That's not good" Kiyomi says looking behind her to see the horde.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yells as a large blue fire ball is formed, he releases it onto the hoard. They begin to burn. The squeals and screams could be heard. The duo stop and watch them all burn.

"That was awesome. You got them all" Kiyomi says shocked.

"You killed my children!" the beast yells charging after them himself.

"Got anymore of that foxfire Shippo?" she asks.

"Yea but its not gonna work on him…RUN!" the two of them continue to run away from the demon. The beast reaches out with his long arms and grabs up Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi!" Shippo yells. "FOX FIRE!" he releases another fireball.

"Silly fox your tricks wont work on me" the beast laughs. Kiyomi struggles to release the beasts grip his large hands has around her body. "You cannot fight me off either." The beast says " I will devour you whole" as he raises his arm to eat her. Suddenly Minoru burst through the smashed house where her landed.

"Get your hands off of her" he says coming down on the demon. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" the attack rips through the beasts arm cutting it clean off. The demon yells out in pain. Before the arm hits the ground Minoru jumps to rescue Kiyomi from the dead hand of the demon. He lands sitting her down to stand on her own feet.

"You ok?" looking over her he notices a cut on her arm. Her face flushed as she nods.

"Alright, you have pissed me off." He says with a growl. Minoru jumps at the beast to attack, but is instead grabbed pushed into the ground being pinned down by the beast's good hand.

"You foolish half-breed. You think cutting off my arm would matter? Once I devour her I can acquire a new arm." he says as he pushes Minoru deeper into the ground. "This will be your grave" he yells out.

Kiyomi stands on the sidelines watching helplessly as Minoru is pushed further and further into the soil. She has to do something. If she has the power that all these demon desire, then where is it so she can help the people she cares about.

"Please give me the strength" She whispers as a small light emerges from her chest growing brighter by the second.

_"Expel the demon"_ a strange voice calls out in her head.

"Who is that? " she calls out.

"Who are you talking to Kiyomi?" Shippo asks as he joins her side.

_"Expel the demon" _the voice calls again.

The large demon has now gotten the upper hand. Only the sounds of Minoru's grunts of being forced down could be heard.

"Minoru!" Kiyomi calls out. Shaking her hands by her sides, she focuses the light into her fingers. "Ok, I can do this" she says. The light quickly engulfs her body. She closes her eyes to take it all in.

"Kiyomi?" Shippo asks grabbing her arm "Ow!" he yelps "Kiyomi your burning" he says.

Kiyomi opens her eyes, looks over to a large broken log lifts her hand, and with it the log rises into the air. She points it toward the beast, and sends the log flying at high speeds before impaling the demon through the back. The beast yells out in pain, making him release his grip on Minoru. Another log pierces the demon. Minoru jumps up from the hole landing next to his attacker. The beast falls to the ground, dead. He looks over at Kiyomi and runs to her side.

"Kiyomi?" he says softly. He attempts to touch her, but he withdraws his hand because she is too hot to touch. "Kiyomi?" he calls to her but her focus is on the large demon in front of her. Her eyes were dead and cold. Her body was moving, but it was as if her mind was somewhere else. "Kiyomi!" Minoru yells to her. He grabs her arms. His hands begin to burn, but doesn't let go.

"Kiyomi if your in there you have to come back" he pleads not letting her go.

"Minoru your hands! Let go" Shippo yells

"No I won't" Minoru standing in front of her. "Kiyomi, please stay with me" he says. Her eyes refocus, and her body cools.

She looks around a bit confused. "What happened?" she asks

"You're back?" Minoru says still gripping onto her arms.

"Where did I go?" she says curious. Minoru embraces her ever so gently.

"Don't do that again" he says gently as he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm still confused as to where I went," she says.

"You weren't yourself" he says as he pulls her away. "Your eyes were cold, your body too hot to the touch" he explains. Kiyomi looks down at his burnt hands.

"Your hands" she says shocked.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore," he says. She rips a piece off her shirt and takes his hand.

"Really they don't hurt..." she gives him a stern look, and ties up the makeshift bandages.

"Thanks" he says. They both stand there looking into each others eyes smiling.

"Hey!" Shippo interrupts, "Are we gonna talk about how you lifted the logs without touching them?" he shouts. Minoru and Kiyomi look toward him them to each other.

"Logs?" she asks cocking her head slightly. Minoru turns and points at the dead demon laying on the ground. "Oh right, I remember looking for something that I could throw at it. Then I sort of willed the log to lift and tossed it."

"You knew what you were doing?" Minoru asks

"Well sort of. It's a bit hazy at the moment" she explains. Minoru looks at her concerned. "We should bury them" She gestures to the dead villagers bodies sprawled across the ground. Minoru nods. The group begins to bury the dead.

Some time later Kiyomi is placing flowers on the new graves.

"We should move on" Minoru says with a heavy sigh.

"You're right." she says as she stands. "Hey, how bad was it?"

"What?" Minoru questions.

"You know, What I did. I remember pieces but I felt as if I wasn't in control really" she says staring at her hands.

"Not as bad as the first. This time you didn't pass out" he scoffs.

"Oh" she lowers her head.

"Look it's gonna be ok…it seems your getting better with controlling what ever it is, next time will be better." he says.

"I don't know if I want there to be a next time. What if I end up hurting you or Shippo," She says with tears in her eyes, "I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Then I will give you a reason not to use it" Minoru says sympathetically, Kiyomi lifts her head and smiles.

"In any case we need to get out of here. The smell of this demon is still lingering. It's going to attract others." Shippo says leading the group out of the village.


	7. Where the fang hides

Chapter 7 Where the Fang Hides

Walking to the top of a large hill, Kiyomi stops to take in the view from the high vantage point. She sees lush green fields of grass as far as the eye could see. Mass forests of green trees.

"I still can't get over how beautiful the countryside is."

The group is on the road for a few days now. It has been a while since they had the comfort of sleeping with a roof over their heads. Although, Kiyomi did not mind sleeping under the stars, but a nice warm bed would be better every now and then. They come upon a small village nestled near a forest. After talking with a few villagers, Kiyomi was able to get them a small hut to sleep in. The village did not have much, but they were willing to help her. Minoru sits over in the corner and stares out the window, watching the steadily falling sun. Shippo is near the center sleeping. Kiyomi sits near the sleeping Shippo and watches Minoru as he looks out the window.

"You wanna go sleep in a tree?" she laughs.

"Whatever," he brushes her off. "It will be dark soon you should go to sleep"

"I'm not tired yet" she exclaims, while playing with a small piece of wood on the floor.

"You really should be asleep before nightfall" he pushes.

"I'M NOT TIRED" she screams annoyed.

"Fine, I will go to sleep in the damn tree" he says as he exits the hut.

"Idiot" She says shaking her head. Kiyomi continues to play with the small piece of wood. A light breeze wafts in the window. Kiyomi continues to stare at the little wood piece. It moves. "Did I just do that?" she asks. looking at the piece, she tries again. Nothing. She sits the twig down and waves her hand over it. The piece flips. She continually waves her hand back and forth moving the twig with every wave.

"I'm actually doing it," she says aloud, amazed at her power. She then raises her arm the wood piece rises with it. "Lets see if I can throw it."

She motions her arm to throw the piece of wood out the window…the wood flies out with impressive speed then she hears someone yell outside the hut. She runs outside to find Minoru rolling on the ground holding his leg. It was dark so Kiyomi couldn't see him entirely but enough to know it was him.

"I'm so sorry" she says as she steps closer to him.

"I'm fine" he jumps up and walks away from her.

"Seriously what is your problem you have been more moody than usual all day." She says reaching out in the dark for him. She grabs his shoulder and turns him around. Her eyes widen as she gets a good look at him. His silver hair was dark brown, his dog ears were replaced by normal ears on the sides of his head, his claws and fangs were gone and his eyes were a chocolate instead of the usual golden color. "Minoru?" she asks

"Yeah, it's me" he says turning away from her.

"I don't understand." she says looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm only half-demon. So on nights of the new moon, I lose my powers" he explains.

"Huh...that's interesting." She says stepping closer to him tugging at his human ears.

"Ow, really?" he says stepping back from her.

"Is this why you wanted me to go to bed. So I wouldn't see you like this?" she says with her hands on her hips.

"Well…" he says with a gulp "I don't like to show anyone this side of me"

"Why not? You just look different that's all" she says "Still the same jerk though," she scoffs as she walks back toward the hut.

"Jerk?" he asks as he shrugs his shoulders and walks toward the hut. Kiyomi walks in to see Shippo still sleeping on the floor. She Smiles.

"How old do you think he is? He seems young with the way he acts" she asks.

"He's not that much older then me. Fox demons are tricksters by nature. Mother had said Shippo always had child like qualities about him. Even when he got older. She always thought they aged slower then most demons." he says. "He knew my parents before they were married. Traveled with them and fought alongside them. He was still a kid then. We basically grew up together."

Kiyomi looks toward Minoru looking at Shippo. Minoru's attention turns toward Kiyomi, their eyes meet. Locked in a steady gaze. Minoru blushes and turns his head away. He moves back to his corner near the window and sits down, crossing his legs. Kiyomi smiles and sits down next to him. "It only lasts until dawn" he says.

"What are you talking about?" she asks looking at him.

"My powers being gone"

"I guessed that" she says with a chuckle "The way you look doesn't bother me either way. Human or demon, you are still you no matter what" She grabs hold of his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Minoru keeps his attention out the window. Watching the cool night breeze shuffling leaves on a nearby tree. He cracks a smile.

"You should get some sleep" he says softly.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"No, I don't sleep on these nights"

"Then I will stay up with you" she says straightening her shirt and settling in more comfortably.

"If you can" he scoffs.

The two of them sit there all night in silence. Eventually the sleep takes over Kiyomi. She lays her head on his shoulder and drifts off to sleep. Minoru blushes. He watches over her till dawn.

ooOOoo

The sun crests over the mountains in the east shining light into the small hut. The light hits Kiyomi's face. Her eyes open, she lifts her head and looks toward Minoru. His hair returns to silver and his eyes change back to the gold it was before. His claws and fangs return as well as his ears.

"Wow, that was so cool they way you did that." Kiyomi states

"Yea, whatever." He rises from his spot on the floor "Shippo!" he calls out waking the fox demon. "Get up we are leaving"

Back on the road, the group comes to another small village. This one was empty. The houses were old and run down. The fields dried up and no one is in sight.

Kiyomi looks around as says "I guess no one has been here in a while." Minoru nods his head in agreement.

Suddenly a flash of lighting crashes down in front of the group. The blast knocks Shippo off his feet, Minoru using his body as a shield to cover Kiyomi holds her up so she doesn't get pushed back. As the smoke clears they hear something that sounds like a cow. Minoru and Kiyomi look to see a silhouette of a man riding a three eyed bull. "What is that?" Kiyomi asks.

"Totosai!" Shippo yells with delight.

"Ow!" Minoru exclaims smacking his neck. He opens his hand to reveal a small flea.

"Myoga, It's you." Shippo says as the three of them look down at the flattened flea.

"Such is the life of a flea….." he says as he pops back to normal "Master Minoru, I am Myoga the flea demon at your service" he says with a bow. The group looks over at Totosai and sees he is sleeping on his ride.

"Totosai! Wake up!" Myoga yells

"Huh? What? Sorry I think I dozed off there for a second" he says scratching his head. Minoru looks at him with furrowed his brow.

"We were looking for you" Shippo says with delight.

"You didn't do a very good job." Totosai says.

"Well you found us. Or rather we found you" Myoga points out. "My lord we could feel the time was coming for you to inherit your Father's Tetsusaiga."

"How did you know that?" Kiyomi asks.

"Well, with all the demons stirring up we knew you would need assistance fighting them. Although, I don't know what good it will do you. You have to be powerful to wield it" Totosai states looking Minoru up and down. "You don't seem strong enough."

"What did you say old man?" Minoru growls.

" You said that about Inuyasha, but he was able to master the sword!" Shippo reminds Totosai.

"Inuyasha?" Totosai says scratching his head.

"Don't tell me you forgot about him?" Shippo yells.

"Oh right now I remember…little half demon..." he says "I'm old. My memory is not what it use to be"

"Anyway," Myoga coughs "We are here to tell you where to find it."

"Ok, where is it?" Kiyomi asks.

"Well after your father died of - " he begins to say.

"I know how he died. Get on with it!" Minoru growls again.

"Right. We took the sword and sealed it away so no human, or demon, could find it" He explains. "We wanted to keep it safe so that one day Lord Inuyasha's eldest son could claim it"

"So, where is it?" Minoru says agitated.

"Mount Hakurei" Totosai says.

"That mountain was destroyed by Naraku decades ago" Shippo states

"Yes it was, the spiritual energy of that place still remains. It was the best place for the sword; we figured no humans or demons would stumble upon it." Myoga explains.

"Ok, so that's where we go" Minoru says.

"The trip is not easy. Many demons are still looking for it. So if you find the sword, demons will come" Totosai says.

"So I'll kill them" Minoru says with confidence.

"My lord it is a dangerous journey. You must be on your guard." Myoga warns.

"Don't worry, Minoru has us to help" Kiyomi says placing a hand on Minoru's shoulder.

"A human and a fox demon...You will all die" Totosai says simply.

"We will find it! Then Minoru can claim it" Shippo yells.

"Good luck!" Totosai says with a flash of lighting and he is gone.

"Totosai wait! You forgot me!" Myoga yells "Till we meet again, My lord" as he bounces off catching a ride on a crow.

"Mt. Hakurei…." Minoru says "Let's go" the group heads out to start their new adventure.


	8. Squish and Slurp

Chapter 8: Squish and Slurp

Continuing their journey towards Mt. Hakurei, the group decides to rest for the night. They walk around through a heavily dense forest to find a suitable spot for the night. Minoru steps out from behind some bushes to come out to a river bank.

"We will camp here for the night" Minoru says.

Kiyomi sets her things down and begins to make a fire. After a while Kiyomi notices Minoru is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Shippo have you see Minoru?"

"Not for a while…He's probably off sulking somewhere as usual" Shippo says as he takes a big bite out of a fish.

Curious, Kiyomi starts to look for him. She comes to a hot spring area. Kiyomi walks along the trail, and comes upon Minoru's clothing laying on the ground. She picks it up and wonders where he went without his clothes. Then she hears a deep sigh from the other side of the bush. She peers over and sees Minoru in the hot spring. He looked as if he was sleeping. His face was so relaxed and calm. She takes a gulp as she continues to watch him.

He begins to speak to himself. "This is so frustrating" he growls. "I can't stop thinking about her...why?" he says bumping his head with his hand. "Am I in lo…." He begins to ask himself but stops from say it out loud. He shakes his head and leans back.

Kiyomi curiously continues to stare. She leans a bit more over the bush to get a better view then her foot slips causing some rocks to fall into the pool. Minoru immediately lifts his head and looks up in her direction. She hides behind the bush hoping he didn't see her. She sneaks away before he can get out and investigate. She makes her way back to the camp laughing to herself.

Kiyomi walks along the trail back to camp. She blushes and smiles to herself. "You're so stupid" she scolds herself. Just before she reaches the camp, Minoru jumps out in front of her. She is surprised and lets out a yelp. "What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack!" she yells while clenching her chest.

"Out for a midnight stroll?" he asks with a raised brow.

"Yea I suppose."

"Near the springs I guess?"

"Not particularly," she says trying to play it off.

"I know you were there" he says.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" she says as she pushes past him. He stops her again.

"Seriously?" he asks.

"Yes, seriously." she says as she enters the camp and sits down near the fire. Minoru drops the subject even though he knows the truth. He smirks and joins her in the camp.

ooOOoo

During the night Minoru is awakened by a strange demonic energy. He lifts his head and surveys the area. He cannot see anything. They energy is small but still noticeable. He shrugs his shoulders, looks over at Kiyomi sleeping soundly and drifts back to sleep.

In the morning Shippo awakens to see Kiyomi gone. "Minoru, where's Kiyomi?" he asks.

Minoru wakes and looks around. "Dammit" he says as he runs off following her scent. He and Shippo follow her scent to the hot springs. They jump out of a bush ready to attack.

"What are you guys doing?" She screams as she tries to cover her naked body.

"We thought you were in trouble" Shippo says covering his face.

"Leave now!" she screams, throwing rocks at them. Minoru is frozen, he can't take his eyes off of her. Shippo has to pull him with all his strength to get him to move. Kiyomi growls in frustration. "I was just trying to have some me time and take a bath!"

The boys make their way back to the camp when a scream is heard. They both run back toward the springs. Looking into the now empty pool, they see Kiyomi is nowhere to be found. Her clothes still laying on the ground. "Where did she go without her clothes?" Shippo asks picking them up to investigate.

"She was taken. I can smell the demons… this way" he runs off into the direction of the creature that took her.

ooOOoo

Kiyomi awakens inside a cave. "What happened? Where am I?" she questions looking down at her naked body. "Where are my clothes?" she yells. She hears something coming toward her from deep within the cave. She hides behind a rock.

"Kiyomi?" a voice calls out. She peers over the edge and sees Shippo and Minoru.

"Thank god its you guys" she says popping her head up out from behind a rock. "You guys wouldn't happen to have my clothes would you?" she asks, Shippo walks over and hands them to her. She begins to dress.

"What happened?" Shippo asks.

"I don't know. I remember sitting there after you guys left, then there was a splash in the water. Next thing I know I'm here." She says as she moves from behind the rock.

"Well we need to find out who took you so we can make sure they don't try that shit again" he says as he begins to sniff the air. "Got it, you two stay here" he says as he runs back into the deep cave.

"WAIT MINORU!" Kiyomi yells.

"Yea he's not going to. Might as well just follow the best we can on foot" Shippo says as he walks in the direction Minoru went.

"He said to stay here."

"If you want to stay here like a sitting duck ok, but don't blame me when you get eaten." He says with a shrug. Kiyomi follows.

"If this demon wanted to eat me, don't you think it would have already" she asks. The cave begins to rumble.

"Who knows? Demons do things differently. Maybe he wanted to cook you first." He says as the cave rumbles again. "Minoru is making all sorts of racket."

"There seems to be a lot I still don't know," she says with her head hung low. The two emerge from the path into a large cave. The see Minoru standing there looking quite satisfied with himself.

"Did you get it?" she asks.

"Yea, it wasn't too hard….."

"It's a slug!" Shippo yelps, looking at the dead body of the demon.

"How could you let a weak demon such as this take you?!" Minoru yells.

"How could I let it?" she exclaims while placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't let it do anything! I was surprised and NAKED!" she yells. Minoru blushes.

"Still you should have let it" he says turning his head away from her and crossing his arms across his chest.

"For the last time, I didn't let it" she says with a stomp.

"Let's get out of here. There could be more. Alone, slugs are no problem…It's when more of them are together it gets bad" Shippo explains.

The group heads out toward the exit. As they head back toward the camp to gather the things they left behind. They pass the hot springs. Kiyomi recalls that moment when the demon slug took her. She shrugs her shoulders. "How could I let that demon take me?" She wondered. "I remember this smell….it was awful…..like something had died then next thing I know I wake up in a cave…naked…" her thought begin to wonder. Minoru could see Kiyomi was in deep thought. He raised his eyebrows at her letting out a huff. Kiyomi snaps back out of her own head and turns toward him.

"What?" she asks cocking her head slightly sideways.

"What nothing" he stammers turning his gaze away from her.

After they get back to their camp they begin to gather their things. Kiyomi stops and notices a gel covering her body. "Hey guys…" she begins "I think I need another bath, I'm covered in this stuff" she points out pulling at the gel from her arm and dropping it to the ground.

"What? Where did that come from?" Shippo asks as he moved closer to her examining the goop.

"That wasn't there when we left the cave" Minoru states.

"It smells, I need to get this off" she panics as she runs toward the water. She jumps in fully clothed and begins to rub her arms. "It won't come off!" she says with panic in her voice.

"What?" Minoru says with concern. He runs to the water to assist her. Shippo watching from the shore notices a smell that is very familiar.

"Minoru you smell that?" he states. Minoru looks up and lifts his nose to the air taking a whiff.

"The slugs" he says narrowing his eyes.

"Minoru I can't get this stuff off!" she says in full panic mode.

"Calm down, we need to get out of here, they are coming" He says calmly.

"What? Who is coming?" Kiyomi says as her legs get whipped out from beneath her being dragged and she disappears into the water.

"Kiyomi!" Minoru yells as he frantically searches for her under the water.

"Over there!" Shippo yells from the shore pointing at Kiyomi on the other side of the river being carried out by slugs.

"Get your slimy hands off of her!" Minoru growls. He leaps across the river stopping the slugs short of taking her. The slugs then release a slime that covers Minoru leaving him immobilized. Shippo comes to his aid. "Kiyomi…" he yells struggling to release himself from the goop.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo releases his blue fire magic to deter the slugs from moving any farther away. The slugs stop. Turn their attention towards him and release more goop trapping Shippo as well. The slugs move on with the unconscious Kiyomi in hand.

"We gotta get out of this" Shippo says as he struggles.

"Shippo release your foxfire at me" Minoru says

"Are you sure?" he asks

"We don't have time they are getting away...just do it!" he yells at the young fox. Shippo nods his head and releases another fireball at him. The goop melts around him getting him free enough to move.

He pulls Shippo from his trap and they both make haste after the slugs. "Where are they taking her?" he says steadily picking up speed as he runs.

"Do you think they are going to eat her?" Shippo asks.

"I don't know but we need to get there fast" he says sniffing the air "this way" he says as he runs off into a cave.

Inside the cave Kiyomi wakes up to a large opening inside. She looks around and yells for her companions. "Minoru! Shippo!" all that could be heard was the slinking movement of the slugs coming out of the cave. They approach her. "What do you want from me?" she asks pulling away from them. "I can assure you I probably don't taste too good" the slugs move to the side. Then a larger slug emerges from the back.

"We have chosen you to be out queen" he announces.

"What?" she questions.

"You will be my bride and grant me power over all slug demons" he says with a gurgle in his voice.

"No, I don't want to do that" she says trying to back away from it.

"You will be my bride, your friends are not coming for you" he gurgles.

"They will come and they will make you pay. They are powerful demons and they will kill your entire tribe" she threatens. The smaller slugs back away.

"A puny half-demon and a small fox, not much of a challenge" he laughs "Take her away, begin the preparations" the larger slug pronounces. Kiyomi with determination looks around for a weapon. She sees old bones, armor and swords of men scattered. She grabs a sword.

"I know how to use this so don't make me" holding the sword by both hands in a defensive stance.

"That will do you no good here" he laughs at the thought. Smaller slugs move toward her. She slashes through them effortlessly.

"You won't go so easy, feisty little miko."

One by one the slugs rush her she takes each of them out easily. The slugs shoot out the goop and it hits her sword weighing it down to where she can't lift it. With the slugs drawing in she feels a power welling up in her chest. A slight shock runs down her arm and into the sword melting the goop releasing it. More slugs fall to her sword. The feel of her sword running them through was like a knife slicing through warm butter. The try attacking her with the goop again, but she quickly dodges it.

The sound of the brownish gel hitting the floor made her stomach turn. These creatures were disgusting. Short barely visible legs hiding under a blanket of the thick substance that covered their entire body. Rolling off their bodies like lava moving slowly down the side of a volcano. Short torsos not being able to see where is begins or ends. The smell these creatures emitted was that so foul it made her noise turn up in disgust. The smell was almost compared to rotting fish shitting out in the sun for a few hours. She makes her way to the larger slug and slashes through his gut, creating a squish and slurp sound as it hit. He laughs. The sword begins to be pulled into his body. This creates a slurping sound as it draws her sword in deeper deeper into his body. She struggles to release it but has to let it go when her hand is almost sucked in with it. She attempts to summon this new unknown power, but to no avail. The large slug leader engulfs her in the goo trapping her. Smaller slugs come and carry her off into another cave.

"Where is she?" Minoru says stopping for a moment to sniff the air inside the cave. "Her scent is being masked by the slugs, I can't pinpoint where she is" he says with a frustrated growl.

"We should capture some slugs and make them take us to her" Shippo suggests "This cave is large and their stink is all over" he says swiping his finger along the wall to reveal them covered in the goop.

Minoru lets out a growl. The two continue their way through the caves. They come to a large opening where all the slugs were gathered. At the top of the clearing they see Kiyomi tied down to a block dressed in what appeared to be a wedding dress. She looks up at them.

"Minoru!" she yells trying to release herself from the restraints.

"Hold on!" Minoru says as he tries to cut through the hordes of slugs attacking them. Shippo release more of his fox fire. This made the slugs cower in fear.

"Begin the ceremony" the larger slug announces.

"No, let me go!" Kiyomi struggles. The larger slug slaps a small amount of goop across her mouth so she could not speak anymore.

"Kiyomi!" Minoru yells as he continues to slash through the horde making his way to her. An elderly slug begins to speak in some unknown language. The larger slug reveals a ritualistic dagger.

"This sacrifice will seal the marriage making me powerful" he raises the dagger above her.

Her eyes widen "Sacrifice? I thought he wanted to marry me not kill me" she thinks as she struggles.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Minoru Yells jumping out from the pile of slugs that attempted to bombard him.

The larger slugs releases goo, and pins Minoru to the cave walls just above Kiyomi. She looks at him with fear continuing to struggle. Shippo is stuck with tons of slugs restraining him from using his fox fire. The larger slug raises the dagger once again. Minoru could do nothing but watch in fear as she is run through. The dagger plummets down toward her then a sudden green light emerges from her body bouncing the knife back. A large green orb surrounds Kiyomi.

"A barrier?" he questions and looks in awe. He begins to thrash, releasing himself from the cave wall. The larger slug attempts to pin him again but misses. Minoru slashed through him with his claws cleaving him in two right down the middle. The halves of the slug fall to the ground. He looks to Kiyomi still surrounded by the green orb.

"Kiyomi…" he says softly as he reaches out his hand to grasp her. The barrier dissolves. He rushes to her side and cuts the restraints. "Are you ok?" he asks her placing his hand on her cheek.

"I think so" she replies smiling at the touch of his hand. She sits up looking around.

All the lesser demon slugs ran to other caves in fear. Shippo runs up to check on her. Then looks toward the dead slug.

"Burn him" she says with definition. Shippo nods his head and releases his fire ball to burn the demon. Loud screeches and squeals could be heard as the demon dissolved into dust. "He wasn't dead?" Kiyomi asks.

"No, only fire kills them" Shippo states. Minoru helps Kiyomi down from the pedestal. He holds her gently, she winces at every movement.

"Let's get you out of here" Minoru says softly as he scoops her up in his arms and walks out of the cave with Shippo in tow.

Emerging from the cave, Shippo looks up to the sky. The stars shine brightly with only the light of the moon to illuminate their way. Kiyomi is passed out from her ordeal. Minoru looks down at her angelic face resting peacefully in his arms. "We need to find a place to camp" he says.

A few moments later the boys find a good spot to settle into for the night. Minoru gently lays Kiyomi down on the ground. He takes off the outer layer of his suikian to cover her with.

"I'm gonna go to the other site and get our stuff" Shippo says as he scurries off.

Minoru watches as the fox runs into the dark wood. He turns his attention back to Kiyomi. He decides to lay her head in his lap to give her some sort of comfort. He sat there for a while watching her sleep. The steady rise and fall of her chest becoming even. The cool night breeze causing her bangs to flick across her forehead as she slept. He raises his hand and gently brushes her hair from her face.

A short while later Shippo returns with all of their supplies they left behind. Soon after Shippo falls victim to sleep. Looking across the fire Minoru watches as the light plays with the shadows making them dance back and forth. He feels Kiyomi begin stir. He looks down upon her as she begins to open her eyes. She stays silent and stares back at him. She turns her gaze away from his looking around at her surroundings. She sits up and looks back toward him.

"How do you feel?" he asks gently.

"Ok I guess" she says shaking her head. "How long was I asleep?" she asks.

"Not too long…." he says trailing off. "Kiyomi…. I was thinking" he stumbles on his words looking away from her. "I think you should sit the rest of the trip out….go home where it's safe."

She looks at him furrowing her brows. "You don't want me around anymore?" she asks in a disappointed tone with a low head.

"No, it's not that…I just…I don't want you to get hurt anymore. This time was close."

"The other times when I was in danger was close too" she says snapping at him. "But you were always there to save me"

"Most of the time you saved yourself" he scoffs.

"And that's something I'm gonna get better at. It's gonna take some time and a lot of practice but I will get the hang of it. I will learn to control it!"she exclaims.

"I still think you should go" he says still not looking at her. Kiyomi shifts her body so her face lines up with his. He looks up at her and sees disappointment and sadness.

"Don't make me go" she says softly.

He sighs. "I don't want you to go…."

"Then let me stay with you" she says as she moves next to him, leaning on him placing her head lightly on his shoulder. Minoru blushes rubbing the back of his neck.

"Always…." He says as he looks up into the stars. The two sit there in silence for what seemed like forever. Then Kiyomi looks down at her clothing.

"What am I wearing?" she asks as she pulls at the torn and tattered dress.

"Kinda looks like a wedding dress" he says with a chuckle.

"Oh god!" she yelps as she begins to remove the dress in front of him.

"Kiyomi!" he jumps up covering her body with the outer layer of his suikian, looking away as to not see her naked body. After she removes the garment she throws it into the fire.

"Oh great now I'm cold" she wraps her arms around her body.

"Yea and naked" Minoru states still looking away his face flushed with a tint of red.

"Oh no!" she says as she grabs the cloth from his hands and runs behind a tree. Minoru laughs. She emerges from behind the tree covered up by his Suikian. Minoru laughs again this time holding his stomach.

"Seriously?" placing her hands on her hips. "Where did my clothes go?" she looks around.

"Probably back in the cave" he says with another laugh. Kiyomi looks at him curiously. "What?" he asks

"I don't think I have ever heard you laugh like that before" she states.

"Nothing was ever that funny" he shrugs.

"I think I have an extra change of clothes" as she reaches for her bag searching through it, pulling out various things she brought with her. Minoru curios crouches beside her looking at all the things sprawled on the ground.

"What's this?" he asks as he picks up her cell phone. The screen lights up and a picture of her and her sisters were on the home screen. He blinks at the picture a bit.

"That's my phone" she says taking it from him. "I don't even know why I brought it, I highly doubt it would even work here." She says with a shrug.

"Those your sisters on the front?" he asks.

"Yea, they are away at university, I'm happy they are away…I wouldn't want them to be exposed to this world" she says shaking her head.

She finally finds the item's she was looking for and heads back behind the tree to change. She emerges fully clothed. "I feel better" she says with a sigh handing Minoru his Suikian back. She moves to sit beside him. "What do you think that green orb was?" she asks looking up into the night sky.

"Hmm, I don't know. It kinda seemed like a barrier almost" Minoru explains. "I've only seen it when my dad would use his sword but I'm pretty sure that's what it was."

"So what I can create a barrier around myself now?" she asks.

"Maybe, who knows, I've seen you do some pretty amazing stuff so I guess anything is possib-" His sentence being cut short by a large yawn coming from her. "Am I boring you?" he asks.

"No I guess I'm still tired" she says rubbing her eyes.

"Then go to sleep" he says. She snuggles close to him laying her head back on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Kiyomi" he says softly.

ooOOoo

As the group continues their way to Mt. Hakurei they come across a village in the middle of preparations for something.

"Looks like they are having a celebration" Shippo points out toward all the decorations.

"The food smells great too!" Kiyomi says holding her stomach, it had been a while since they had eaten.

Suddenly a loud crash comes from the other side of the village. People scream in fear. Kiyomi looks at Minoru. They both nod in agreement. The trio runs off toward the disturbance. When they arrive on the scene, they see one of the store houses is broken into. The creature that caused it was still inside.

"It's a demon" one of the villagers mention. "He will steal all our food for tonight."

Minoru casually walks up to the small hut and waits outside its doors. A few minutes later a weasel demon comes slinking out dragging food and other items. Minoru steps on his head, stopping it in its tracks.

"Oh get off me!" the weasel hisses

"Better put that back, or you will have to answer to me" Minoru says cracking his claws at him. The demon begins to sweat.

"Ok….ok I'm sorry" the demon says as he drops the food. Minoru releases his foot from the weasel and it slinks off into the bush. Minoru sighs.

"Oh, thank you so much" a villager says as he shakes Minoru's hand. "We have been preparing for a wedding celebration. Please, you must stay and be our honored guests"

"That sounds great!" Shippo yelps.

"We need to keep moving" Minoru says with a sigh.

"Oh please Minoru? Can we stay and enjoy the festivities? I promise if we stay I won't ask to stop again" Kiyomi says with a smile. Knowing there was no truth in what she said, he agreed to stay for the night.

"We are leaving at first light" Minoru scoffs. Kiyomi and Shippo high five each other and laugh. Minoru rolls his eyes.

"Please miss, come this way" an elderly female villager says.

"Oh, for what?" Kiyomi asks.

"Well you can't come to the wedding dressed like that." The woman says looking at her clothes.

"Oh, ok…" she says as the woman rushes her off. She looks back at Minoru and Shippo with a worried look.

A little while later, the wedding ceremony begins. Minoru sits slightly away from the celebrations going on, trying to keep his sanity. "This is pointless" he scoffs. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Minoru, have you seen Kiyomi?" Shippo asks.

"No, not since that old woman dragged her off."

"You should" he says with a devilish grin.

"What? Why?" he questions the fox. Minoru looks out into the celebration.

They started a huge bonfire. Many villagers dance around holding jugs and cups of sake and wine. He narrows his eyes in order to see her through the crowd. His heart skips a beat. Kiyomi is dressed in the most beautiful Kimono. It was light blue with yellow lilies flowers and leaves trailing down the length of the silky fabric. The front was crossed over her chest, showing the slightest bit of cleavage. The back was laced down to the small of her back. Her light skin could be seen between each lace. Her hair is in an updo, exposing the tender flesh of her neck. In her hair a crystal clip shined brightly by the light of the fire. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"Oh" Minoru says, his eyes widening. He watches her closely as she played and danced with the children of the village. Listening to her laugh and seeing the smile across her face. Kiyomi looks up and sees Minoru sitting on a cart. She makes her way over. Minoru stiffens, holds his breath, turns his gaze and blushes.

"Kiyomi, you look great!" Shippo comments.

"Thank you, Shippo" she says with a smile. Shippo nudges Minoru he coughs.

"Yea, you look ok" he says releasing his breath. Blushing keeping his head turned from her.

"Minoru,"she says softly. He turns his head to look into her eyes. "Come dance with me."

"I don't dance" he says turning his face from her. She huffs and turns to Shippo.

"Shippo?" she says, hand reached out slightly bowing. Shippo nods and grabs her hand they both run off to continue the celebration. Minoru sits there, alone, continuing to stare at Kiyomi. The entire village parties late into the night.


	9. Old friends

Chapter 9: old friends.

The Trio walks down the path toward the remains of Mt. Hakurei. Kiyomi steadily has been practicing her new found powers. With a will to get better control, she gracefully picks up small rocks with her mind. Swirling them into the air like fallen leaves in the breeze. Unable to pick up anything bigger or just being unwilling to try, she passes along bigger objects in lue of smaller ones. "You're getting better at that" Shippo states.

"Well I'm trying to at least. Still can't pick up anything bigger than a small rock or twig" she says with a sigh.

"You will get better at it, you just have to keep practicing" Minoru says as he walks along with his hands behind his head.

"Maybe, but I still can't seem to summon that barrier again. I try and try but nothing happens…it's frustrating"

"You will get it" Shippo says with a nod.

The group come to a split in the path. One leads up the side of a mountain, and the other continues along the main road. "Which way?" Shippo asks looking at each of his options carefully.

"We should stay on the path that will take us directly to Mt. Hakurei, but we need to stop somewhere first," he says as he heads up the mountain trail.

Kiyomi and Shippo look toward each other and nod following him up the mountain. Eventually they come to large wooden wall. Minoru heads to the entrance.

"I know where we are. An old friend lives here with his family. He has been sick lately. I guess Minoru wanted to check up on him." Shippo states.

"Who goes there?" a voice calls out.

"Minoru! Son of Inuyasha!" he calls out, with that the large wooden door swings out. They enter and are greeted by a young woman.

"Minoru! Shippo!" she calls out. "It's been too long," she says with a smile.

"How is he?" Shippo asks.

"I fear he has taken a turn for the worst. This way. Grandfather was hoping you would stop by" she says as she motions them toward the largest house in the village.

They enter the hut to see an elderly man laying down.

"Is he ok?" Kiyomi asks.

"Grandfather's time is soon," the woman says her head hung low. Kiyomi nods. Minoru and Shippo rush to the old man's side.

"Kohaku" Minoru says softly. The old man looks up at Minoru.

"Inuyasha" Kohaku says weakly. "No wait…Minoru. You look so much like your father" he says.

"Kohaku…" Shippo says with his head hung low. Kiyomi stands near the door not sure what to do.

"Suska, please water" the old man asks. His granddaughter, rushing over, lifts his head to let him take a sip.

"Damn I'm old" he chuckles. He looks toward Minoru and pats his hand. "It's ok son…." He says. "I've had a good life" he begins to strain.

"Don't…. don't talk" Minoru says.

"I have lived longer than I should have," he says with a cough. "But I was given a life again thanks to Lady Kikyo…. I have returned this village back to its former glory. With the help of your father of course. Now the new generations of demon slayers live and prosper." He says placing a hand on his granddaughter cheek. Her eyes swelling with tears "But now it is my time…. I feel death tugging at me" Kohaku takes deep but weak breaths.

Shippo's eyes begin to tear up. "Now is not the time for tears…. Celebrate death…it is a new beginning" Kohaku says with another cough. "I will be reunited with my wife, Rin, and sister finally…my loving sister Sango…. Minoru…. I have lived a good one…. your parents wanted the best for you and your siblings. Live your life to the fullest…. don't wait for it to pass you by…. my boy…. take the road less traveled and don't forget to let love in"

Hearing this Minoru looks over toward Kiyomi. "Oh Lady Kagome" Kohaku says with a short breath "No not her, I'm sorry my dear words of an old dying man" more short breaths. "Do the very best you can" Kohaku says as he falls away.

Suska breaks down crying over the lifeless body of her grandfather. Minoru gets up and walks out. Kiyomi follows him. Stepping outside Minoru had a wave of emotion come over him. He began to breathe deeply and rapidly. "Minoru…" Kiyomi says her voice trailing off.

"This life is hard… watching everyone you ever cared for die" Minoru says out of breath. Kiyomi walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder. He turns to her and embraces her. She is surprised by the hug but welcomes it wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly an alarm sounds in the village. Kiyomi and MInoru look up and pull away from the embrace. The villagers begin to grab their weapons and form a line ready for attack.

"What's going on?" Kiyomi asks. Then a wind whirls blowing dust everywhere covering Minoru's line of vision. Minoru moves Kiyomi behind him. When the dust clears a figure of two men could be seen.

"Sesshomaru…" Minoru says with a low growl.

"He's gone then?" Sesshomaru asks. Minoru nods his head.

"Kohaku is dead?" Satoru asks. Sesshomaru looks around at all the villagers surrounding him. The slayers realizing who he was begin to lower their weapons. Sesshomaru turns his gaze back to Minoru.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Suska says running from the house. "Thank you for coming" she motions for him to enter the house to pay his last respects.

"Minoru….." Satoru begins "I'm sorry about Kohaku" he says "He was a good man" he nods his head and walks off after his uncle. Minoru lets out a sigh of relief.

"We will stay here tonight, leave in the morning" Minoru says as he walks back inside the house.

Later a large funeral pyre was built in the middle of the village. Suska hands Minoru the torch. He lights the pyre. It quickly catches fire and engulfs Kohaku's Lifeless body. Minoru stands there staring at it then turns and walks away. Shippo with tears in his eyes watches as the fire burns. Sesshomaru and Satoru watch as the flames dance around.

Sesshomaru looks to Minoru watching him walk away. "We are leaving" he says to Satoru as he flies off into the night. Satoru takes one last look at the burning fire and flies off after him. Kiyomi says a light prayer then heads off after Minoru.

"Leave me alone" he snaps at her walking away angry.

"Don't snap at me because your angry" she says. Minoru stops in his tracks.

"I get it ok. You were close to him. The pain won't go away completely you just learn to live with it little by little each day" she says softly as she places her arms around his waist hugging his back.

"It's just not fair. I understand why my father had such a hard time with this. He couldn't stand to lose anyone her cared for, because of his being a half-demon he had to…. he had to watch them die while he kept on living." he says as he stands there still as stone his hands slump to his sides and his head low. "He died because of all that…and after my mother…." He begins

"Don't-" Kiyomi says moving herself to stand in front of him. She lifts his head in her hands. "Don't relive it." she says looking into his golden eyes. Minoru nods his head and pulls her in.

"Just… just hold me a bit longer" he says softly. She hums in agreement.

The next morning the group begins to set off back on track when they are stopped by Suska.

"Hey wait a second" she asks. The group turn to look at her. "I wish I could go with you and help but my place is here. I'm in charge now that grandfather is gone"

"That's alright Suska" Shippo says.

"I want you to take Kirara along." She says as a tiny twin tail cat walks up.

"Oh she is adorable" Kiyomi says picking up the tiny cat.

"Mew" the tiny cat purrs.

"Kirara where have you been?" Shippo asks.

"Mew" the cat purrs again.

"Please she will be a big help to you. Take her along. Being around here will only make her more depressed." Suska pleads.

"Of course!" Shippo says as Kirara leaps onto his shoulder.

"Alright let's get going" Minoru says as he waves off Suska.

"Goodbye" Kiyomi says with a slight bow. As the group return to the original trail Kiyomi speaks up "That was nice of Suska to allow us to take this cat with us but how can such a cute little kitty help?" She asks petting the cat perched on Shippo's shoulders.

"Kirara, lets fly!" Shippo says. The cat jumps down from her perch on his shoulders and engulfs itself in fire to reveal a large saber tooth tiger like creature. Shippo jumps on her back and she takes off. Gliding through the air with ease.

"Ok, well shut me up" Kiyomi says as the two of them fly through the air above her head. Minoru laughs.


	10. Keep going

Chapter 10: Keep going.

The group made camp near a clearing in a large forest. The fire crackling and spitting ashes into the cool breeze of the night. Kiyomi looks toward Shippo and Kirara, who were already asleep. She smiles and shakes her head she grabs a fish from the fire and walks it over to Minoru, who was sitting on a large boulder just a little bit away from camp.

"Here" she says as she hands the fish to him.

He takes the fish and begins to eat. Kiyomi moves to sit beside him on the rock, she looks up into the stars. It has been a week since they left the village of demon slayers. Kirara has been a big help…she can cover great distances with ease. Getting to the location of Minoru's fathers sword sooner is only a possibility because of the twin tail. SHe turns her head back to him, he is still eating the fish, she looks back out to the far side of the clearing and sighs.

"Something wrong?" he asks putting his food down.

She shakes her head. "We should be there soon," she states.

"Yea we are getting closer" Minoru says. "I can feel it"

"Feel it?" she asks cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, it's like the sword is calling to me, it's a strange sensation." he says "I can feel the pull."

"Well, at least we know we are going in the right direction" she says bringing her knees to her chest. Minoru nods his head.

"Thanks for coming with me," he says. "I think I would have killed Shippo if you weren't here" he chuckles

"Probably" she says laughing.

"But really, thank you" he says turning to her, grabbing her hand. The touch of his hand sent a shock up her spine. She looks down at his hand holding hers, she moves her gaze upward to meet his. Looking into his golden eyes, she sees something she hasn't seen before. Want or even need. She gulps and takes in a sharp breath. Minoru moves closer. She closes her eyes allowing all her doubt slip away.

Then a sudden burst of light touches the ground interrupting their moment. Shippo and Kirara's sleep is interrupted by the loud crash. They both run to Kiyomi and Minoru. Kirara transforming into the large demon form in a defensive stance. The light dims to reveal a woman standing in the clearing. She stares at the group with narrowed eyes and smiles devilishly. She held a long staff with a red jewel built in the top.

"What do you want?" Minoru demands stepping in front of Kiyomi.

"What do all demon seek nowadays?" the woman says with a smirk.

Minoru growls, knowing that meant she was here for Kiyomi.

"You are not gonna make this easy for me" she sighed. "That's fine I don't mind having a bit of fun" saying as she thrusts her staff into the ground creating the bright light from before. This light blinds the group making them shield their eyes. After the light dims Minoru is shocked to see the woman gone. But so is Kiyomi. He looks to the sky and sees the woman flying off with Kiyomi in tow.

"Kiyomi!" Minoru yells.

"Minoru!" she yells back reaching out.

"Dammit" he says.

"If you want her back come find me in my dream castle" she says as she flies off. Following Kiyomi's scent in the air, they come to a large castle floating in the sky.

"What is that?" Shippo says as he stares at the castle in awe.

"This can't be good" Minoru says. Kirara flies lower to land. Then bursts of light shoot out from the castle like cannon fire. Kirara dodges it. More cannon fire is released. The twin tail dodges them with ease. Kirara snarling she dodges another. The rapid fire of the light was too much for the twin tail to keep up with. The last shot hits her in her hind leg, the group begins to fall. They land in the courtyard of the floating castle. Kirara transforms back into the tiny cat she was.

"She ok?" Minoru jumps to check on her.

"Yea" Shippo says "She's just hurt. Go get Kiyomi. I will look after her" Minoru runs toward the castle.

Entering he sniffs the air to find his way to her. Running through the empty halls he stops when he catches wind of her. He sneaks into the room hiding behind a large pillar. He peers over the side to see Kiyomi inside some sort of clear cocoon covered in vines.

"Dream miko, let your fear take hold of you. Poor little miko, the death of your parents still haunts you to this very day." She slides her hand along the glass. "Do you blame yourself?" She leans in as if she were to receive an answer. "No, not blame. Guilt. What would happen if you were to blame?" She laughs menacingly. Minoru leaps toward the woman, she turns and uses her staff to push him back into his own cocoon. It seals him in. The pod begins to fill with smog causing him to cough and slowly begin to pass out.

"Kiyomi…" he slips out as he drifts off.

Kiyomi finds herself in the back seat of a car. She can see the rain beating down on the windows as the car rides through the storm. She turns her head "mom? dad?" she says as her eyes widen. She feels a light squeeze on her hand she looks down to see Minoru in the seat next to her. "Minoru…." She says.

"I'm here" he says looking at her, then to her parents.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"That bitch dream weaver, she has trapped us here." Minoru turns his lip up to snarl.

_"Kiyomi, you did very well at your recital tonight" he father says. Kiyomi's eyes begin to swell.__"Yes, very well, we might have a future prima ballerina on our hands" her mother replies._

"Oh no" Kiyomi says as she places her hands over her mouth.

"What is it?" Minoru asks turning to her.

"This is the moments before my parents died" Kiyomi says tears running down her face.

_"This rain is terrible" her father comments_

"No, no,no ,no! I have to stop this!" Kiyomi says struggling to release herself from the seatbelt. "I cant get it off!"

"It's not real!" Minoru tries to assure her. "Nothing you do will change what happened"

_"Awful really, Kiyomi you have your seatbelt on right?" _her mother says as she turns to look at her. Kiyomi's eyes widen to see the face of her mother so clearly. A face she hasn't seen in so long. Her mother's soft and kind eyes, her subtle smile and warm expressions. Kiyomi looks to her mother and frowns knowing what was to happen. A bright light engulfed the car.

"Watch it" Minoru yells as he grabs Kiyomi tightly. Her eyes fixated on the light that filled the car.

She closes her eyes.

She lifts her head to see she is in the rain standing on the side of the road.

"What the hell?" Minoru asks. Kiyomi looks around to see the car her parents were in crashed into a tree on fire.

"NO!" she yells as she runs to help them. Minoru grabs her arm to holding her back from running into the fire.

"This is what she wants, she makes you relive your worst memory and tries to kill you in it" he explains.

Kiyomi stands there sobbing in his arms staring at the burning car. Suddenly they are whipped back into the car.

_"Kiyomi, you did really well at your recital tonight" he father says. _Kiyomi's eyes widen as she realizes that she was back in the car before the accident. She turns to Minoru and shakes her head.

"I have to stop this. I can't sit back and watch them die" SHe struggles with the belt again. The clasp finally releasing she moves to the front only to be pushed back by some sort of barrier. "What the hell?" She falls back into her seat.

"What was that?" Minoru asks checking on her.

"I don't know. I cant get up there" SHe sits slightly forward and touched the unknown barrier. He hand pulsating at the touch. "I have to stop this MInoru"

"_Yes very well, we might have a future prima ballerina on our hands," her mother says._

"I can't do this.I have to help. I can't sit back and do nothing while they die." Kiyomi panics. Minoru grabs hold of her shoulders and turns her to look at him.

"This is not real Kiyomi! No matter what you do it will not change anything. This is a world created by the dream weaver" he says

"I can't, I can't keep sitting here watching them die!"

"They are gone Kiyomi!" he yells.

"But what if i could-"

"No! There is nothing you can do. I don't want to be harsh but this isn't real"

"_This rain is awful tonight" her father states._

"_Awful really, Kiyomi do you have your seat belt on?" _her mother turns to her again. The bright light engulfs the car once more. Minoru grabs her hand tightly. They end up outside the crash, again, watching the car burn. Kiyomi a bit calmer with tears still streaming down her face. The moment ends and she is whipped back into the car, but this time she turns to look at Minoru, but he is not there. She panics.

"Minoru?!" she calls

_"Honey did you say something?" her mother says._

"_Kiyomi you did really well at your recital tonight" her father says once again._

_"Yes very well, we might have a future ballerina on our hands" her mother comments._

"Ok, I can do this. I'm sorry mom and dad, I love you and I couldn't save you from this. But, this isn't real. it's just a terrible memory…I ...I can't stay with you…even though I want to…but I can't. This isn't anything i could control or help. I love you both" She says

_"Kiyomi do you have your seatbelt on?" _her mother says as she turns to her daughter with loving eyes. Kiyomi brings her hands to her chest and lowers her head. A burst of light emerges from Kiyomi, lighting up the vehicle.

The glass on her cocoon begins to crack. "What is this?" The dream weaver asks as she steps closer to the cocoon. Kiyomi's eyes pop open and the glass on her cocoon Shatters.

"How did you escape?" the dream weaver says shocked

"Making me relive a memory that I have lived with everyday? I know I wasn't to blame and I shouldn't feel guilty either!" She says picking up the dream weaver with her mind and flinging her into the wall. Kiyomi looks around to see Minoru in his own cocoon. "Minoru!" she calls to him banging on the glass. "Minoru I'm here please wake up!" she says.

Continuing to bang harder and harder on the glass calling his name. "Minoru! Please! Wake up!!!" the glass begins to crack, Minoru stirs. Seeing this she bangs harder. His eyes slowly fluttered open. More cracks form on the glass. Kiyomi steps back and the glass shatters. He falls forward and Kiyomi catches him mid-fall.

"You ok?" she says. He nods his head.

"You ok?" he says lifting his head. Holding her face in his hands. She nods with a smile.

"We need to get out of here," she says as she helps him out of the room.

"You will not be going anywhere" the woman proclaims as she rises from her hole in the wall. Kiyomi grabs her up and tosses her again.

"I'm sick of your games" Kiyomi says.

"I will put you back in the cocoon" the woman yells as she soars after them with her staff in hand. Minoru still too weak to react, braces himself. Kiyomi somehow forms a barrier around them. The woman's attack bounces off the barrier. Throwing her off balance making her fall to the ground. Kiyomi looks at the woman intensely.

"Kiyomi…" MInoru says weakly. "The staff… Its a source of power for her." He lowers his head back down unable to push himself further. She looks to the dream weaver who seems to be stalking them. Kiyomi clenches her fist and stares her down. The woman charges again, staff in hand. Kiyomi waves her hand, concentrating her powers. The staff is jerked out of the weavers hand, embedding itself into the wall. The weaver looks to Kiyomi and growls in frustration. She goes for the staff only for Kiyomi to rip it from the wall by waving her hand once more. This time she aims it jewel first into the wall. Once it hits the jewel shatters into hundreds of pieces.

"What have you done?" the woman yells as she begins to evaporate. The castle around them starts to disintegrate.

"Oh no" Kiyomi says as the floor disappears from beneath her feet. Minoru looks to her smiles and holds her close as the castle falls down around them.

"At least in the end we are together" he says softly. He pulls away from her to look at her face one last time. He smiles. The ground beneath their feet finally collapses. Minoru and Kiyomi plumet downwards. As they fall MInoru reaches for Kiyomi. He grabs her hand and pulls her close. The fall comes to a sudden stop as they land on the back of Kirara.

"Nice of you to drop in" Shippo says playfully. They touch down on the ground looking back up as the castle in the sky disintegrates before their eyes. "What happened?" Shippo asks.

"Not now Shippo" Minoru scolds as he watches Kiyomi walk off.

Minoru follows her. "You ok?" he asks.

"I don't really know" she says staring off into the distance.

"It's hard, to lose your parents, I know"

"I guess I have never really gotten over it, I just keep thinking could I have done something? Could I have saved them?"

"You were a small child. there was nothing you could have done"

"Then how did I get out of the car?!" yelling in his direction.

"That I can't explain. You have to be strong though."

"I'm tired of being strong. I was always the one that had to be like that. When gramps got sick, I quit school to take care of him and my sisters. I'm so tired of it all. I try to be brave and kind, something that my parents would have wanted, but it still is exhausting. seeing it all again was just too much" tear begin to fall from her eyes.

"Kiyomi, look at me" he moves in front of her. He tenderly grabs her hands and says "You can't get over it. I get that I never really gotten over how my dad died. But you have to keep going."

"Keep going" she repeats.


	11. Indecent proposal

Chapter 11: Indecent proposal

"Hey Minoru?" Kiyomi speaks up. Minoru turns his head slightly. "Back in the dream weavers castle, after you left my dream, where did you go?" she asks shyly.

"She made me relive my father's death" he states. Shippo lowers his head.

"That must have been terrible," she says shaking her head.

"Nothing new" he says with a shrug. Kiyomi and Shippo look at each other with questions. The group follows the path. They come to a hill. At the top they see the remains of Mt. Hakurei in the distance. "There it is" Kiyomi's eyes widen.

"I haven't been here in a long time" Shippo says

"You have been here before?" she asks

"I was here when it got destroyed" he says.

"Mew" Kirara lets out. Kiyomi smile down at her and kneels down to give the twin tail a pat of the head.

"Back then an old living Buddha put up a barrier around this mountain to seal in Naraku. We were able to get the barrier down and get Naraku out of hiding but the mountain crumbled." Shippo explains

"Oh, I see" She says

"Let's get going…"Minoru says waving them off.

The group continues down the path toward the crumbled mountain. The group travels and is stopped by human soldiers.

"State your business here near the remains of Mt. Hakurei" one soldier demands

"I don't think that is any of your business" Minoru says coolly, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Leave now, or we will be forced to dispose of you" the solder says

"Now, now, boys no need for that" Kiyomi says as she places a hand on Minoru's arm. "We will leave" she says calmly.

"What?" Minoru says.

"It's ok, we will leave" giving him a look.

"Whatever…" he says as the group turns to walk in the other direction.

"Halt!" a voice yells out. The group stop and turn to see a man on a large white horse approach them. "Are you the half-demon Minoru?" the man asks.

"Who wants to know?" he answers in a commanding voice.

"I am the lord of the castle. the woman you are with, she is the miko I have heard about?" nodding his head toward Kiyomi.

"I'm standing right here, you could ask me?" she says placing her hands on her hips.

"Quite, idiot" Minoru snaps in a whisper.

"I will take her as my bride. the rest you can slay" the man states as he waves his soldiers to attack. The group brace for attack. Minoru reaches out his claws to strike.

"Minoru don't! they are human!" Shippo yells.

"Dammit" Minoru growls. The men surround them. "I can't get us outta this unless I hurt them"

"You can't. they are just taking orders." Kiyomi says.

"Give me the woman and I shall let you live" the Lord commands.

Kiyomi looks around at all the human men willing to lay down their lives to carry out the order of their lord. She then looks at Minoru. His face softens as if he knew what she was going to do.

"No" he says firmly shaking his head.

"It's fine just rescue me later" she says. Turning to the lord "You will let my friends live?" she asks of the lord.

"They will go free" the lord proclaims.

"Then I will come peacefully" she says walking over to the lord's horse. He picks her up and places her on the horse with him.

"To the castle!" he yells. His men withdraw. As he rides off Kiyomi looks back at Minoru. Minoru could feel his blood start to boil.

"IDIOT! What is she thinking?" he says

"She was saving us from fighting" Shippo says

"We could have easily beaten those humans"

"Of course we could, but she was saving them from us" Shippo explains. Minoru sighs.

"Let's get going" Minoru says as the three run off after them.

When they get to the castle the lord pulls back on the reins and brings his horse to an abrupt stop. Kiyomi looks at the massive castle. "Raise the barrier" the lord says as a barrier covers the castle.

"Barrier?" she asks.

"We don't need your companions coming and crashing the ceremony do we?" the lord smirks.

_"Oh no, if there is a barrier up Minoru and the others won't be able to get through. Am I actually gonna have to marry this guy? I gotta escape"_ she thinks to herself as she leaps off the horse and makes a run for it.

"Stop her!" the lord demands. Kiyomi reaches the gate but is thrown back by the force of the barrier knocking her unconscious.

ooOOoo

Minoru and the others arrive at the border if the barrier. "Dammit we can't get through!" Minoru says. Shippo looks toward the remains of Mt. Hakurei.

"Minoru, your father's sword, the Tetsusaiga-"he says keeping his eyes on the remains.

"Now is not the time Shippo….we have to find a way to bring this barrier down" he growls.

"The Tetsusaiga has the ability to break barriers" Shippo explains. "We are so close, lets get the sword and use it to rescue Kiyomi"

"Shippo you're a genius. Let's go Kirara" the boys hop onto Kirara's back and flies off toward the crumbled mountain.

ooOOoo

Kiyomi wakes to find herself in a large room. She sits up and looks around. "Looks like a bedroom" she says as she adjusts herself off the bed. The doors swing open to multiple women flowing in. Kiyomi stands there staring at them. One of the women step forth, she bows.

"My lady, we are your servants" she says.

"Servants?" Kiyomi questions cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, some will help you dress and do your hair others will assist in your baths." the woman says.

"I really don't need anyone to help me do those things, plus I'm not planning on being here very long" Kiyomi says as she looks for a way out. She sees the balcony and swings open the doors only to come out to a drop. "That's a long way down" she says.

"My lady you must not!" she says as she pulls Kiyomi away from the opening. "You are betrothed to our lord Katsumo, you will be his wife." She says.

"I don't want to be anyone's wife!" she yells, snatching her arm away from the woman.

"Leave us!" the woman waves the others off. They all exit the room. "My lady…" she begins

"Kiyomi" she says "Call me Kiyomi" The woman nods.

"Lady Kiyomi…" she adds, Kiyomi rolls her eyes. "This is a great honor to be chosen as the bride of our lord Katsumo"

"I was threatened and taken away from my friends….it is no honor." Kiyomi frustrated looks out the window.

"Our lord is doing this because he needs more power. There is a demon threatening our castle. He needs your power to kill the beast" the woman proclaims.

"He should have just said that…me and my friends can take care of the demon, then your castle will be free and no one has to get married" Kiyomi states

"Really?" the woman says with hopeful eyes.

"What's your name?" Kiyomi asks

"My name is of no importance lady Kiyomi" the woman says with a bow. Kiyomi sighs.

"What do I call you then?" she asks.

"My name is Akune" she says with another bow.

"Please don't do that anymore"

"Whatever your wish lady Kiyomi." Kiyomi looks out the open doors. She takes a deep sigh and turns to the woman.

"I need to speak with the lord" she says.

"The lord is very busy at the moment making preparations for the wedding" Akune says. "Let us help prepare you to have dinner with the lord later, you may talk with him them" Kiyomi nods.

"This way Lady Kiyomi." Akane guides Kiyomi through the large castle. To another room at the end of the hall. The doors open up to reveal a bath house. "Please My lady" Akune motions for Kiyomi to bathe.

"I can do this myself" Kiyomi says to her servants.

"Of course my lady, leave her" Akane says all the women flood out of the room. "We will leave you" she says as she closes the door behind her. Kiyomi looks around takes in a sigh.

Kiyomi shrugs her shoulders as she undresses and enters the warm water. "This is nice" she says closing her eyes. The smell of lavender and ginger fill her senses as she takes it all in. "Amazing how relaxing this bath is ...I can't really enjoy these with Minoru and Shippo around…its kinda nice to be in silence" she says to herself.

She drifts off to sleep.

She is woken by Akune "My lady?"

"Yes, what?" she asks looking up at her from the water.

"Dinner will be served soon. Let's get you dressed" Akune beckons as two women enter the bath house with some towels and a robe. Kiyomi covers herself and walks with the women back toward her room. Once there Kiyomi sits at a vanity. Akune begins to brush her hair.

"I can do that" Kiyomi insists

"My lady…the Lord likes his women to look a certain way, please allow me" as she continues to brush. Kiyomi gives in. the sensation from the brushing reminded her of when her mother use to brush her hair when she was little. It gave her comfort. "The lord prefers women with darker hair…." Akune states as she runs her fingers through Kiyomi's long loght brown hair. "Not too much makeup… he appreciates natural beauty." she continues "A woman who has an appreciation for the arts and literature….he adores poetry"

"Kinda sounds like you are in love with him" Kiyomi states looking at her through the mirror.

"He is my lord. He is a good man" she says fumbling on her words.

"Good man? He kidnapped me, I will not marry him" Kiyomi says watching her reaction. Akune lights up. "Does he love you?" she asks. Akune blushes.

"I….I do not know, I would like to think so" she says.

Kiyomi turns to her and says "I will fix this" Akune nods.

"If you can't, please marry him… help him..." She pleads.

"What is so terrible that he needs help with?" she asks. Akune shakes her head.

"We need to get you dressed for dinner."

Kiyomi walks into a large dining room. She is amazed by how the walls seem to be covered in gold. Elegant tapestries hang from the tall ceiling. Large windows bring in light from the moon. Each pillar was red with golden vines that wrapped around each one. Akune shows her to her seat. She sits down and peers across the table at the lord of the castle staring at her. He stares at her with an intense gaze a he sips his drink. She looks away.

"Does the site of me offend you?" he asks.

"No it's not that….I'm just not too happy about being forced into a marriage I do not want" she retorts.

"I have no choice" he responds. The food is then brought out by the servants. "Eat" he commands pointing to the food on the table.

"I'm not very hungry" she says crossing her arms on her chest. The lord sighs.

"Do not die before we can wed"

"You don't want to, then why? Why force this?" she asks.

"None of that is your concern," he says with a glare.

Akune steps toward the lord refiling his drink. He looks up slightly and watches her as she pours then walks away. Kiyomi can see that the two of them are in love with each other but doesn't understand why he is forcing her to marry him instead of marrying Akune.

After dinner the Lord invites Kiyomi in a stroll through the gardens. Kiyomi reluctantly agrees. The begin their walk. Akune following not too far behind. "My mother ruled over this castle before she died," he says. Kiyomi blinks at him. "She was never married you see"

"Why?" she asks.

"Because my father was a demon"

"What? That means you are a half-demon?" she asks with shock.

"Yes" he nods his head. "My father seduced my mother when she was a young woman. After she gave birth to me she was seen as unfit to marry. My grandfather had no other children so she became the ruler of this castle"

"I see, you don't look like a demon" she says as she sits down on a stone bench.

"No I don't suppose I do. The only thing I got from my father was his eyes and the power to summon a powerful barrier. Which is why I need your power" he says looking at Kiyomi.

"What do you need it for? What is threatening you that is making you feel you have to do this?" she asks.

"A demon…a powerful demon, he lives in the forest and has a large and terrible army of demons at his disposal."

"What does he want?" she asks. The lord looks in Akune's direction.

"That is not important"

"It is. If I'm gonna be involved in this. I should know all the details." She says pleading.

"He is a terrible beast…taking and killing. He will not stop till this castle has fallen. It takes everything I have to keep the barrier up"

"Let me help you, me and my friend's have defeated some pretty nasty demons lately. You don't have to marry me…I will help you" she pleads.

"This beast is truly terrible. He will stop at nothing to get what he desires" his gaze shifts to Akune.

"You love her" Kiyomi states in a soft voice. The lord smiles.

"She is….everything to me…I will not allow him to take her"

"The demon wants Akune? It makes sense now. The demon wanted her but you wouldn't let him have her so now he wants to destroy everything" she concludes.

"Yes"

"Let me help you fight" she asks again. "We all should be free to love and marry who we want, and if Akune is who you want then that should be it." Kiyomi stands looking over at the servant.

"Gather your men" she states. The lord looking at her with questions. She turns her head and says "We are going to war"


	12. Level up

Chapter 12 : Level up

The castle was all a buzz with the soldiers hurrying around preparing themselves for battle. Collecting there weapons and putting on their armor.

"We will attack from the east and south at the same time to pincer them in" Katsumo orders

"Yes sir" his generals say with a bow.

"Everything ready?" Kiyomi says.

"Yes. We will be leaving soon. Go down to the armory and get some armor" he waves her off.

Kiyomi enters the armory seeing Akune is waiting for her. Akune gives her a bow.

"We must prepare you for battle, my lady" Kiyomi picks up a sword and looks at it. "Do you know how to use one?" Akune asks.

"Yes, my gramps taught me. He became fascinated with this stuff after his sister got married, my sisters never shown any interest in it but I did." She says with a smile. Akune walks over to the stock where the swords were kept and pulls out a box.

"This sword belonged to my father." She says as she opens the box to reveal a beautifully crafted weapon. The sword itself was a shorter style suited for a woman. The hilt was a grayish silver with a fairly sized green emerald on it. Where the blade met the hilt, metal vines and leaves collected as a decoration. "My father was a soldier in this castle, he fought many battles with it. I want you to have it" She place to box down and pulls the sword form it. She smiles at Kiyomi and offers it up to her.

"Akune I couldn't take this" pushing it back towards her.

"No please, take it. For 10 years it's been sitting in this room not being used. Please honor me, and him, by using it in battle" she says bowing. Kiyomi takes the sword.

"It's fairly light" she says weighing it in her hands.

"Yes, my father found this sword when he was a young man. He use to tell me elves made it and blessed it." She says with a chuckle.

"Thank you,Akune."

"Lady Kiyomi" the lord calls out, "Follow me."

Kiyomi follows the lord into the courtyard. A few soldiers were posted around. The lord draws his own sword. "Let's see these skills of yours."

Kiyomi smiles and draws her sword that was strapped to her back. "Do not hold back" the lord says. Kiyomi nods grasping her sword with both hands.

"Begin!" the lord rushes toward her she blocks his attack and pushes him to the side.

"Good, again!"

The soldiers of the castle begin to gather to watch the two spar. he rushes her again. This time Kiyomi cannot block it. She unintentionally uses her barrier to block him.

"That's good lady Kiyomi, this is what you need to do, against demons you need to combine your strengths" Kiyomi lowers the barrier. "Now again block me, control it, bend it to your will." He rushes another time.

Kiyomi uses her barrier to block him once again then counters moving swiftly swiping her sword up to stop just short of the lords stomach.

"Very good" The lord proclaims. "You learn quickly, now your barrier is not your only weapon"

The lord rushes her once again. Kiyomi swiftly dodges the attack. Moving with ease she slides behind him and uses her powers to push the lord forward making him land into the ground. The lord looks up and sees Kiyomi has her sword at his throat. A gasp and low mutter is heard through the gathered soldiers "That is very good indeed." She Pulls the sword away and offers a hand to help him up. The lord grabs her hand and pulls her down tossing her a few feet away.

"Never let down your guard in the face of an enemy" She looks up at him. Her body now covered in dirt.

"Again" she pushes herself up off the ground and retains her fighting stance. A sudden surge of energy builds up within her chest. The energy runs down along her arm and buries itself in her sword. She looks to the lord surprised by this new power.

"Use it" he says pointing toward a target at the far side of the yard. Kiyomi turns her body, her sword buzzing with electricity. She lifts her sword and thrusts it down hard. Lighting shoots out of the tip creating a destructive path toward the target. Hitting it the target explodes.

Sorry for the short chapter. When i originally worte this it was alot longer so i split it up into like 3 diffrent chapters.


	13. Wanted

Chapter 13: wanted

Minoru, Shippo and Kirara fly over the remains of Mt. Hakurei. "Do you feel where it is Minoru?" Shippo's asks.

"There!" he points. "Kirara set down over there" Kirara snarls and lands. "It's here I can feel it" Minoru says looking around frantically.

"Look a cave!" Shippo points out. The three of them head inside.

"It's here" Minoru says running through the caves. "The pull is getting stronger, we are close" They come around a bend to a large open cave inside the ruins of the crumbled mountain. In the middle of this large cave the Tetsusaiga stood wedged into a rock.

"It's the Tetsusaiga!" Shippo yells. Minoru walks up to it. Reaches out a hand and is pushed down to the ground by a barrier.

"What the hell?" he says rising from his spot on the ground.

"Myoga said they hid it away so no human or demon could find it, what if this is how they hid it…behind a barrier?" Shippo says.

"How the hell am I supposed to get it if there is a barrier?"

"Just reach out and grab it" a voice calls.

"Who is that?" Minoru yells looking around trying to find the source. A bright light emerges from the sword.

"Just take it or are you not strong enough" the voice taunts.

"Who are you?" Minoru asks.

"Does that really matter, You came for the sword so take it" the voice says. Minoru takes a deep breath. Reaches out on his blown back by the barrier.

"Ha, that's not how you do it" the voice says. Minoru growls "Try again…and mean it this time" Minoru gets up and runs toward the sword only to hit the barrier and be bounced back again.

"Minoru I don't think that's what it means" Shippo says shaking his head.

"What else could it mean?"

"He's right" the voice taunts.

"Shut up" Minoru says with a growl as he attempts over and over again to break through the barrier. At his final attempt he is blown back even further. Landing face first in the dirt. He lifts his head and stares down the sword and the strange light around it. He growls in frustration. Turning his head back down he feels defeated.

"Who do you want to protect?" the voice asks.

"What?" Minoru asks looking in the direction of the light.

"Who do you have to protect?" the voice asks again.

"Protect? My friends" Minoru answers.

"Is that all?"

"Yes…." He trails off. "Kiy…Kiyomi…I have Kiyomi to protect" Minoru says with his head low.

"Do you love her?"

"I don't ...I mean I'm not sure…." Minoru stumbles his words.

"Either you do or you don't. there is no in between" The voice points out.

Minoru thinks about Kiyomi and how her being around has made things better for him. "I smile more and laugh more. Everything about her makes me feel warm. When she smiles at me I can't help but feel warmth. When she touches me I feel a shock of electricity run through my body. She has become my entire world without me realizing it. I will protect her, fight for her, fight with her and I would even say I would die for her! She is everything to me and I won't let this stop me. So yea, you can say I do love her!"

"Good" the voice says as it's light retreats into the barrier breaking it down. Minoru reaches out and grabs the hilt of the sword. He pulls it from its sheath the sword transforms into a giant fang.

"Look at that" Shippo says. "It's been a long time since I have seen that." He says wide eyed "Try it out" he pushes. Minoru looks to the blade and a swirl of energy surrounds it.

"WINDSCAR!!!!" energy is released from the bade causing the cave to collapse.

ooOOoo

"My lord" a soldier calls out. Katsumo turns to look upon his servant. "My lord the demon companions of Lady Kiyomi are at the gate" The lord turns to Kiyomi.

"I better go talk to him" she says sheathing her sword. She makes her way to the front gate. She can hear Minoru creating a scene. She shakes her head. The gate opens to her. Minoru's gaze widens. Kiyomi is dressed in traditional armor fitted for a woman's body. She walks out to meet them.

"Kiyomi are you ok?" Shippo asks. Minoru holds her arm and uses his other hand to cup her cheek.

"Kiyomi?" She leans into his hand and smiles.

"I'm ok"

"Let's go" Minoru says pulling at her arm for her to follow him.

"I can't leave" she says softly.

"What? Why not?" Minoru snaps back.

"I told them I would help them, I can't just leave now"

"Help them? They kidnapped you! Why would you help them?" Minoru"s frustration growing.

"Technically he didn't kidnap me, I went willing"

"Kiyomi enough of this. Let's go" He says again pulling at her arm.

"No!" she says pulling her arm away from him. Minoru looks back at her, seeing the determination to stay on her face. "I'm staying to help, and I wish you would too. They need us Minoru."

"Like hell they do! I'm not staying here"

"Well I am" she crosses her arms to her chest. Minoru completely frustrated attempts to grab her arm once again. Kiyomi unleashes her barrier to prevent him from coming any further. "I don't need you to stay, I just want you to stay"

"Kiyomi if you don't leave with me right now-"

"You'll do what?"

"I'll leave you here!"

"Then leave! I can protect myself I don't need you!" She says anger rising. A look of complete hurt crosses his face. Stunned by what she says he takes a step back.

"You don't need me huh?" shaking his head.

"No" sternly answering without hesitation.

"Fine, Shippo, Kiara lets go" He turns and begins to run away.

"Kiyomi…" Shippo begs.

"Go with him Shippo, I can do this." Shippo takes one last look and follows Minoru. Kiyomi watches as the three run away. She attempts to be strong but she could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She turns back to the castle and walks in. The gate closes.

ooOOoo

Minoru continues running until he comes upon a high cliff. Seen in the distance is the large castle Kiyomi currently resides in.

"She doesn't need me" he scoffs to himself. He plops himself down in front of a tree.

"Quit sulking, Minoru" Shippo says walking to him with Kirara on his shoulder.

"I'm not sulking. I'm just mad! Who does she think she is? She doesn't need me…pfft whatever."

"Seriously? You're gonna act like that? She wanted you to help"

"Yea wanted not needed"

"Yea so what? Ok, she doesn't need you to protect her anymore but she still wants you around. So why don't you stop being a dough head" poking a clawed finger into the side of Minoru's head. "Just go back to her" A low rumble could be heard in the distance. Minoru jumps up from his spot to look over the cliff.

"What the hell?" he says looking upon the sight of hundreds of demons converging on the castle in the distance.

"Is that what Kiyomi wanted us to help with? That's a lot of demons" Shippo looks in awe.

"She cannot handle this on her own" Minoru says as he races back toward the castle.


	14. The heat is on

Chapter 14: The heat is on

Distant howls and fierce growls could be heard in the distance. Kiyomi rides to the front of the army to see the oncoming enemies. She brings her horse to a stop and looks to her left to see Katsumo on top his horse staring down the awaiting demon army.

"They are coming" he says in a low and serious tone. Kiyomi nods her head and looks over the horizon to see an army of demons. "You truly ready to die for this?" he asks.

"If I die doing the right thing, so be it,'' She says with a determined face.

Katsumo turns back to look upon the faces of his men. All he could see was fear laced in each and every one. "My men!" He pulls on the reins to guide his horse to turn and face them. "You have all served me well. Today we fight for our home, today we fight for our future, today we fight for love. I give the most gracious honor to you all." Placing his hand over his heart he gives a slight bow. "We will drench this land in the blood of these demons and purge them from our lands! Show them what the great army of Lord Katsumo can accomplish!"

All the men give a cheer at their Lord's speech. Katsumo pulls on the reins of his horse once more to face back out onto the battlefield.

"Well put" Kiyomi complements. Katsumo gives a nod without breaking his line of vision on the field. Over the crest of the far hill the demons emerge. Flooding over the land like a tidal wave. Trampling the lush green of the grass into nothing but dirt. Katsumo tightens his grip on the reins and takes a deep breath.

"Charge!" the Lord yells as his men charge toward the demons. Kiyomi and Katsumo are in the thick of it. Demons of all shapes and sizes begin to charge as well. When the two sides clash, the sound of swords and shields meeting ring out through the countryside. Demons tear through the men like paper. Kiyomi is thrown from her horse when a demon takes out the horses legs. She falls to the ground hard. Lifting herself with her arms weakly, she shakes her head to remove the blurred vison that has now clouded her eyes. She looks up to see a the demon hovering over her with a large axe above her head. He barrels it down on her. The axe clashes clashes with her barrier she quickly raised. The demon is thrown back by the force of the hit and falls. Kiyomi stands up draws her sword, racing toward the demon who attacked her. Without time to react the demon was cut through by Kiyomi's sword and falls to the ground. She revels in the blood soaked sword. Turning her attention back to the battle she charges in, blood soaked sword in hand.

Kiyomi looks in the distance to see a man standing in the back of the army surrounded by demons. With a wave of his arm he summons more.

"That's Akuryo" Katsumo pants out between labored breaths. "He's the leader, he is the one who has been threatening us."

"He doesn't look like a demon" Kiyomi states.

"Do not let his face fool you. He is all demon" Katsumo slashes through two more attacking demons. "There is too many!" He yells "We need to fall back"

"No! We need to take Akuryo out" she says. Kiyomi quickly slashes another demon down. Looking at Akuryo again she notices an armguard with a particularly large gemstone at the center. Whenever he raises his arm the gemstone shines emitting a low hum of vibration.

"The armguard that must be the source of his power. He won't be able to summon them if we disable it."

The lord nods and makes his way toward the back of the field. Akuryo, seeing all the destruction that she was doing, focuses his attention on her. The demons begin to surround Kiyomi. With her sword drawn she eggs them to attack. She was able to cut down some, others she was able to launch away from her.

Sheathing her sword, she uses both her hands to lift and slowly and agonizingly rip apart a demon. His internal organs hitting the ground on a wave of blood and guts covering her feet. She looks toward Katsumo; his face was in utter shock at what he just saw her do. Her body was drenched in the blood of the demons she had slain. Blood dripping off her fingers and to the ground. Her eyes clouded over, Her chocolate eyes becoming blue. Again she lifts a demon tearing him apart down the center.

The sound of her destructive disembowelment of the demons bones cracking and breaking apart made Katsumo's stomach curdle and turn. Her hands begin to shake violently as her powers begin to surge. Sparks of lighting emitted from her fingers, create whips that fall to the ground. Stepping forward the whips drag along the ground, scorching it. More demons attack her she quickly dispatches them with a flick of her writs. The electricity pulsating out of her hands cuts the demons in two making them all fall to her feet.

"Lady Kiyomi!" Katsumo calls to her. Akuyro's onslaught of demons continues. She draws her sword once again.

"This might be it," she says with a smile. Suddenly a wave of energy is released destroying the demons around her. She looks up.

"Shippo! Kirara!" as they fly overhead. Kiyomi slowly turns to see the face of her rescuer.

"Minoru…." He is there standing with his a large sword in hand.

"WINDSCAR!" as he mows through them with ease. His attention is caught by the site of Kiyomi cutting through the demons. A large enemy leaps to attack. Kiyomi builds her barrier to thwart the demon's attack. Using her powers she lifts the demon up throwing it back to the ground in front of her. Swiftly using her sword to cut him through. He is amazed by how fiercely she was fighting.

She turns to look at him. "You good?" he asks.

She shrugs and says "Of course, Do you need a little help there?"

"Nah, I got it" as he thrust his sword into a fallen demon.

Kiyomi looks to the left to see Kiaria swiftly sinking her teeth into the arm of a large demon. She tosses it to the side ripping its arm out. Kiaria then files over head swooping in and grabbing another then swiftly returning high above only to drop the demon crushing it instantly with the force of it hitting the ground.

Shippo was creating more fox magic then she has ever seen from him before. His blue fox fire acted as a barrier to protect him while he threw out larger stones to trap and distract the demons while Kiarira came in to rip off limbs and heads.

She turns her attention back to Minoru who had just released another windscar to take out a good portion of demon converging on him.

"We gotta get him" she says pointing at Akuryo in the distance. Minoru nods. "He will just keep summoning demons, it will never end."

Minoru charges at the demon. All the demons fighting turn their attention to him, in an attempt to stop him from injuring their master. Kiyomi thrusts her barrier power toward Minoru protecting him as he charged. The demons attacking him bounce off.

Minoru leaps into the air above the demon. "WINDSCAR!"

Kiyomi summons all her strength to create lighting, drawing it from her chest down her arm and into her sword. With a swift thrust and the lighting she created along with the power of Minoru's windscar creates a vortex of power. The force of this attack barrels down on the Akuryo causing him to disintegrate where he stood. After the demon leader is destroyed all of his army disintegrate as well. What was left of Katsumo's army cheers in their victory.

"You did it" Kiyomi says as she runs to Minoru, throwing herself into his arms. Minoru returns her embrace. He wraps his arms around her frame, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Nah…we did it"

Through the cheers and banging of swords and shields the lord smiles. Looking at Minoru and Kiyomi embrace. "My Lord" Kiyomi says stepping away from Minoru and bowing slightly.

"Lady Kiyomi, you are truly awe-inspiring" He kneels in front of her and all the soldiers follow suit. She looks around as the wave of soldiers fall to her feet. "We will be eternally grateful and indebted to you with your courageous act here today." He rises.

"So now that the Akuryo is destroyed, what will you do?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Do my lady?" slightly cocking his head.

"Follow your heart" She says with her arms behind her back smiling at him. Katsumo nods and turns back to his men. Kiyomi turns her body to face Minoru. Her eyes begin the swell at the sight of him. She steps closer and Minoru grabs hold of her and embraced her tightly. "You came for me…." she says softly nuzzling her face into his chest.

Minoru pulls her back slightly and says "From now on, I will always come for you" He leans in and he softly pressed his lips against hers. Kiyomi's eyes widen then slowly close with tears still streaming down her face. Everything goes silent. As time stood still, the only thought they had was each other. The sudden rush of emotion her powers spike sending out a wave of energy that crashed down like a tidal wave. The men standing around become unsettled by the display of power and back away. Kiyomi pulls back and gives him a soft smile.

ooOOoo

The night air was filled with music and fine wine all around. The entire castle was celebrating their victory.

"He made the right choice" Kiyomi says as she walks to stand beside Minoru who was standing off to the side away from the crowd of drunken men drowning themselves in sake. He turns to look at her, his eyes seeing she had cleaned herself up washing away the blood and dirt off her skin. She was dressed in a beautiful blue kimono adorned with golden leaves. He turns his head back.

"I think him getting married was a bit much"

"What are you talking about? It's romantic…they love each other and coming out of the heat of battle it just seems right" sighing lightly.

Minoru shakes his head in disagreement. Their attention is grabbed by the lord who was sitting at a large table next to his new bride Akune. Holding his hand up to quiet the parting men and women around him. The crowd of people hush.

"We have struggled for so long being pinned under the strength of Akuryo. Through sheer will we have fought back his army and claimed victory!" All the men bang their cups against the tables cheering again. "None of the celebrations of our victory nor the ceremony of my own wedding wouldn't be possible if not for one person"

"Oh no! he's gonna do it" Kiyomi says beginning to sink low.

"Yup, he's gonna do it" Minoru laughs off.

"If not for her courage, strength and determination was this at all possible. With her grace and beauty she fought through, defeating all that stood before her. Lady Kiyomi" He raises his glass to her. All the eyes in the yard shift toward her. Her face begins to feel hot with embarrassment. "Thank you"

The men begin to cheer once again. A few even rush her and pick her up over their heads as to display the hero who helped win the war.

"Minoru a little help here?" she calls

"Nah, you're doing great!" he yells back with a thumbs up.

ooOOoo

Later in the evening the cheering crowds and music died down to a low murmuring in the yard. Most of the men have either retreated to their homes or passed out in the yard. Kiyomi steps through the yard carefully as to not harm any of the drunken men laced out across the ground. She makes her way through the front gates of the castle that were now wide open.

"Where did you go?" Minoru says walking up to her.

"I got lost I guess" attempting to hide her smile in her sleeve.

"You look really pretty" he blurts out. She turns to him in shock. "What?" stepping slightly away from her.

"Nothing…" She shakes her head and turn her attention to the crescent moon overhead.

"So I guess we should maybe head out for home soon" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Home…." She huffs lowering her head.

"Kiyomi what's wrong?" Turing his body to her.

"I guess maybe I should go home…" fumbling her fingers.

"Yeah so we can head out tomm-" Before he could finish Kiyomi wraps her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest. "Kiyomi are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I should go to my home," she says softly resting her forehead on his chest.

"Your home?" He hooks his finger under her chin and lits it so her eyes meet his. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry" shaking her head looking away from his gaze. She paused backing away from him. "I just started thinking…I'm not really from here really…I don't belong" she back away completely turning away from him. Minoru tenderly walks to her wrapping his arms around her, cradling her. His chest pressing firmly to her back. She lays her head back to his arm.

"Don't you want to stay with me anymore?" whispering softly into her ear.

"Of course I do…but I have other responsibilities, I can't stay here with you forever, I have my home and the shrine, my sisters to think about."

"Ok then…we will go." Resting his chin on her shoulder bring their faces next to each other.

"I think I should just go…for a little while" pressing her cheek to his.

"Ok…if that's what you need" The two stand their looking off into the midnight sky. Holding each other.


	15. Start of something new

Chapter 15: Start of something new

Kiyomi sighs as she walks toward the well. "Are you sure it's ok for me to go home?" she asks.

"It's fine, go home and rest, return when you're ready" Minoru says waving her off.

"Ok" She nods her head and turns to jump in.

"Hey…..ummm" he stutters "Come back soon"

"A few days, i'll be back" she says as she turns to look at him.

"Just a few days" Minoru nods. Kiyomi jumps in.

Kiyomi lands back in her own time. She takes a deep breath and climbs out of the well. She opens the door to look upon the shrine. "Just as I left it" she says as she walks toward the house.

She steps inside and smells the stale air. "I need to open some windows, I have been gone too long." She walks around the house opening select windows to create the perfect cross breeze to air it out. She takes in a deep breath. "That's better" she heads upstairs to her room.

Entering she takes a deep breath in. Her nose wrinkles up with a whiff of her own scent. She sighs, she desperately needed a bath. Hot springs are nice and all but nothing like a proper bath. The hot water was comforting to her. It soothed all her sore muscles and calmed her mind.

Sitting her head back she thinks about the tender kiss her and Minoru shared. Her thoughts run away with her. She takes another deep breath. "I wonder what he's doing right now" she shifts her body slightly. "Probably practicing, he did find the Tetsusaiga, I'm sure he is going to want to learn how to master it as soon as possible. I doubt he's thinking about me…What was that kiss? Was it meaningful or was it just the heat of the moment? I know it meant something to me, but what did it mean to him?" so deep in her thoughts. She quickly falls asleep. Her mind exhausted from the battle and her thoughts of Minoru.

After a few days Kiyomi was bored. She moved through the house cleaning everything. Making the house spic and span. Removing her rubber gloves she sits them down on the edge of the tub and wipes her brow. After cleaning the tub for the second time since she's been home she sighs. Thoughts running to Minoru once again.

"I'm going to wear out the porcelain if I clean this tub anymore." feeling defeated and tired she returns to her room and plops down onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling she lets her mind wonder once again. "I need to stop thinking about him" rolling over planting her face in her pillow she sighs again. Turning her head to the side she stares out her window. Watching the day turn to night she falls asleep.

Kiyomi awoke to the sound of the front door opening. "Who is that?" she wonders as she throws on her robe and runs downstairs. Once she gets downstairs she looks around but can't find the source of the sound. Shrugging her shoulders, she walks into the kitchen. She stops in her tracks when she sees Minoru standing in the middle of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess, I wanted to make sure you were safe, you didn't come back yet and I started to worry." he said shyly. She smiles, walks over and hugs him tightly.

"I actually glad you came" burying her face into his chest.

"Yea?" His voice sounding a bit more excited then he wanted it to. He wraps his arms around her frame and squeezes her. "I was worried I came here too soon. Like you didn't have enough time at home."

Kiyomi pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. "No, I was so freaking bored!"

Minoru laughs and says "Maybe I shoulda come sooner?"

"Maybe" She smiles pulling herself back into his embrace. "I missed you" she whispers. Minoru places a delicate kiss on the top of her head and pulls back. Kiyomi looks at him with furrowed brows and a pout, clearly displeased with the lack of warmth he was providing her. He places a hand on her cheek and began stroking it with his clawed thumb. She leans into his hand closing her eyes for a moment, taking in the feel of his skin on hers. Her lashes flutter open to meet his golden eyes.

Minoru glups and parts his lips slightly, his mouth becoming suddenly dry. Kiyomi bites her bottom lip and directs her gaze away from him. "Kiyomi" his voice was low and husky. She snaps her eyes back to his and he leans in pulling her closer and places a soft kiss on her lips. Kiyomi runs her hand up along his chest and into his hair. She grabs hold and pulls. He complies and brings their bodies together.

Keeping one hand around her waist, the other moving from her cheek to tangle in her long brown tresses. Pulling apart they look at each other with want. Their breaths quicken and pulses start pounding hard. He pulls her back to him kissing her with more force this time. Moving his mouth over hers, taking in the way she tastes. Both of Kiyomi's hands were in his hair now grabbing tightly at his short silver locks. Pushing her with his body she takes a few steps back and hits into the wall. His hands now roaming over her body. His fingers skimming over flesh sent small sparks of pleasure run through her. Never before has she ever had a man touch her in such a seductive way. Never before has she ever been kissed the way he was kissing her. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach was almost too much to take.

Pushing him back slightly, they parted their lips to catch their breath. Breathing slightly heavy they stared at each other. Kiyomi backed up against the wall. Her arms bracing her, barely being able to stand on her shaky legs. Minoru steps toward her once again and crashes his lips to hers. Pulling her arms up over her head pinning them with one hand. While the other hand moved to her hip. A slight moan released from Kiyomi's lips as his trail of kisses came to land on her neck. He tugs her robe off so that what clothing she was left with was a tank top and panties. Her body became weak, unable to hold herself up any longer Minoru wraps an arm around her back to support her. He releases her arms and she snakes them around his neck. Moving from her neck back to her lips he kisses her again. The amount of heat radiating through them could melt solid steel. Sparking something in both of them that neither knew was there.

Minoru leans forward grabbing the backs of her thighs and hoisting her up. He pins her body against the wall, grinding his hips into hers. She gasps and tosses back her head. His assault on her neck continued as he ground into her at an inhuman pace. Pushing against the back wall with her arm, Minoru takes a few steps back with her still in his hold. He turns them and lays her down on the table. Forcing everything onto the floor. He leans over her and kisses her again. She wraps her legs around his waist and his hands move back to explore her body.

Suddenly the door opens. Kiyomi and Minoru snap their heads to look to see two young women in the doorway. Minoru blinks a bit, curious.

"Looks like we have missed a lot" one of them says as they both walk in with suitcases. Kiyomi and Minoru look at each other and then immediately stand up.

"Hideko, Etsuko, what are you doing here?" Kiyomi asks grabbing her robe from the floor and throwing it on.

"We came home for summer break. Didn't you get our postcard?" Etsuko says as Kiyomi looks at the giant pile of mail on the floor.

"Yea…." Kiyomi says looking at her sisters. "I must have missed that." Hideko looks toward her sisters companion with a strange look.

"What?" he asks, sweat beading on his brow.

"What's your name?" she asks looking at his with innocent eyes.

"Minoru" he responds shortly.

"What are you some sort of cosplayer or something?" Etsuko asks looking at his ears on top of his head.

"Yes he is. We just got back from a convention in town" Kiyomi responds quickly.

"That's an interesting costume. What are you supposed to be?" Hideko asks cocking her head to the side.

"His version of a half human half dog demon" Kiyomi says. Minoru looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess he can't speak for himself?" Hideko asks.

"Well I guess you should head on home now Minoru" Kiyomi says patting his shoulder.

"No! We were gonna have a big dinner to celebrate us coming home. You should stay." Etsuko says with glee.

"No! he can't stay!" Kiyomi nervously says "He has a long way to go. He lives…far"

"Yea pretty far away" he responds with a raised eyebrow. He moves toward the door, adjusting himself.

"No you should stay. Kiyomi doesn't bring too many 'friends' home. Let's get to know one another" Hideko says throwing her arm around his shoulder. "So why don't you go upstairs and get changed, while we start dinner"

"Well- " he begins but is cut off by Kiyomi.

"He can't!" Kiyomi yells. Everyone looks in her direction. "He doesn't have a change of clothes here," she explains.

"I have something he can wear" Hideko says.

"Why do you have men's clothes?" Etsuko asks

"I have had 'friends' of my own ya know" she says.

"What? How many 'friends' have you had here? " Etsuko scrunches her nose and shakes her head. "Ya know what? I really don't want to know" Hideko runs upstairs and returns a few minutes later with men's jeans and a t-shirt.

"Here ya go" she said handing the clothes to Minoru.

"Ok" he says as he walks upstairs.

"Minoru…." Kiyomi says nervously.

"It's ok I can change" he says walking upstairs.

"Alright let's start dinner!" Etsuko says as she looks in the fridge. Kiyomi nervously begins to prepare the food.

A short while later, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs was heard. Kiyomi looks nervously to see Minoru turn the corner and is shocked by what she sees. He stands there with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes are brown his hair is no longer silver. His claws and fangs are gone. He looks at her with a devilish smile. She takes a deep breath in and looks out the window to see it's the night of a new moon. He walks in and sits at the table keeping his vision on Kiyomi the whole time.

"Well that's better. Now we can see the real you" Etsuko says placing serving dishes of food on the table. "Let's eat!" she says clapping her hands. They all sit down. Kiyomi sits down next to Minoru with a soft smile on her face.

"This is good" Minoru says shoveling food into his mouth.

"Thank you Minoru" Etsuko says. "I have always loved cooking"

"She gets that from our mother" Hideko says "Our mother was a really good cook" Minoru nods.

"So Minoru, what do you do?" Etsuko asks.

"Do?" he asks cocking his head to the side.

"For work. What do you do for work?"

"Well" he brings his hand up and rubs the back of his neck. "It's kinda hard to explain. I kill things" he says. Kiyomi nervously laughs

"He means he's and exterminator. He kills bugs and stuff" she says.

"I see that's an interesting job" Etsuko says returning to her food. Hideko looks over toward her sister and her companion with curious eyes. Minoru noticing this grabs Kiyomi's hand from underneath the table giving it a light squeeze. Kiyomi is jolted a bit at the touch. She looks at him nervous.

"Where do you live? You said it was far but where is it exactly?" Hideko asks placing an elbow on the table resting her chin in her hand.

"You wouldn't know the place" he responds shaking his head. Heidi nods her head.

After dinner Etsuko and Hideko clear the table of all the dishes. Minoru and Kiyomi walk outside. "The well might not work because of me not having my powers"

"Well you can crash on the couch if you want" she says holding herself with her arms to stave off the chilly night.

"Too crowded in there." He says with a chuckle. He wraps his arms around her and brings her close into his warmth. She relaxes slightly. "What's wrong?" prompting her to lift her head.

"I hate lying to them. But I know if I tell them that they wouldn't believe me."

"Do you think they have powers too?"

"I don't know. I mean I didn't even know I had powers until I met you"

"Look, once the sun comes up I will go back before anyone wakes up and wait for you" he says with a smile. Kiyomi smiles and nods. He places a gentle kiss on her lips and they make their way back to the house. Kiyomi tucked into his body to help keep her warm.

The next morning Minoru wakes up right before the sunrise. He quietly maneuvers through the house. Making his way to the door, he reaches out to grab the handle. "Hey" a voice calls out. Minoru turns to see Heidi standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Why are you leaving so early?" she asks "The sun isn't even up yet"

"I have to get home. Remember I have a long way to travel" he states.

"Oh right, long way." She says as she trolls over to him. "I know the truth," she states. A drop of sweat drips from his brow, he turns to look outside and sees the sun start to rise.

"I really have to be going" he says as he tries to exit.

"Look, I'm just being protective of my sister. She always protected and watched over us. I just don't want her to get hurt"

Minoru sighs, turns to her and says "I'm not gonna hurt her, I care about her too much"

"Hey, your eyes were brown right?" she asks "Looks like they are a bit gold now"

"Yea in different light my eyes change" he says looking away from her. "I really gotta go." As he runs out of the house.

"That was weird" she says as she heads back to bed.

After a few hours Kiyomi wakes up and walks downstairs. She takes a look around and see that Minoru has left. She smiles and goes about her day. A little while later Heidi comes downstairs and sees Kiyomi in the kitchen making breakfast. She moves over to the table and sits down waiting for her sister to say something. Kiyomi slightly turns to look at her and turns her head back to the food she was making.

"We gonna talk about last night?" she asks.

"Talk about what?" Kiyomi asks bringing the food to the table and sitting a plate in front of her sister.

"Your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend." She snaps. Heidi gives her a look. Then starts to eat her food.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asks looking at the time.

"Oh, well" Kiyomi says as she turns back toward the stove. "I kinda lost my job" she says with a chuckle.

"Late too many times?" Heidi says with a chuckle.

"Well, kinda me not showing up" continuing not to look at her.

"That doesn't sound like you"

"A lot has changed since you have been gone" she turns back to sit with her own plate.

"I see, it has" she responds as Etsuko walks into the kitchen yawning and stretching. The two women look at her.

"Good morning" she says as she finds herself a seat to sit. Kiyomi hands her the plate she made for herself and gets up to plate her own food. "That looks good" she begins to eat. "What you guys talking about?"

"Her boyfriend" Heidi says.

"He's not my boyfriend" Kiyomi's voice getting louder. Heidi chuckles.

"Why not? He was cute. Plus you guys were making out on this table last night" Suko stares at the surface of the table a minute before saying "You cleaned this right?" Kiyomi nods her head.

"We were talking about how our sister doesn't have a job anymore" Heidi interjects.

"Wait, what? you lost your job?" Etsuko asks with wide eyes.

"It's complicated but yea…" Kiyomi says sitting back down.

"What are we gonna do? Are we gonna have to sell the shrine?" Etsuko panics.

"Calm down. I ran some numbers last night we should be ok with the income from the shrine itself. It just might be a little tight but we will get through" Kiyomi explains.

"Maybe we should sell it" Heidi says casually.

"Shut your mouth! We are not selling it. It's our home" Etsuko snaps "We aren't gonna sell right?" looking to Kiyomi.

"Like I said we should be ok. I can get another job. It will be fine" Kiyomi explains calmly. Etsuko lets out a sigh of relief.

"You can't keep doing it on your own ya know" Heidi says staring down her elder sister.

"I'll be fine. You two worry about school and leave the shrine to me"

"Kiyomi…." Heidi begins. Kiyomi lifts her head and stares at her sister across the table. "I'm quitting school" she blurts out.

"Your doing what?" she snaps. Etsuko backing her chair away in fear a fight would break out.

"I won't be going back in the fall," she says.

"Oh yes you will!" Kiyomi demands as she bangs her hand on the table.

"No I'm not. I don't know what I want to do with my life but I know I won't figure it out by being stuck at school" she explains crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have worked too hard to put you in there, you will not just quit!" she says standing up. Etsuko grabbing her plate from her pushed back position.

"I have already made up my mind" Heidi says as she stands and walks upstairs

"Don't just walk away I am not done yelling at you!" she says as she goes to follow her. She stops at the bottom of the steps and turns back toward the kitchen. She turns to her younger sister and asks "You leaving school too?" Etsuko shakes her head with fear in her eyes. "I need to take a walk" Kiyomi exits the house leaving Etsuko alone.

"Well at least the food is good" she places her plate back on the table and scoots her chair back in. "Home sweet home" she says as she continues to eat.

ooOOoo

Kiyomi began pacing outside. "How can she quit! She needs her education!" throwing her arms in the air. "This is ridiculous! I have put too much onto getting her into the school now she just wants to quit!" she lets out a growl.

"Wow…." A voice is heard. Kiyomi turns around to see Minoru standing by the entrance to the well. "Don't think I have ever seen you this mad"

"She's quitting school! I cant believe this"

"Ok calm down"

"Calm down? I have given up so much so she could go and get an education. Now she springs this on me that she is quitting!" she begins facing again.

"Did she give you a reason why?" he asks.

"She says she doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. That's fine but she shouldn't quit!"

"Maybe that's what she needs to do…." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" She snaps staring daggers at him.

Minoru winces slightly at the death glare she was giving him. He clears his throat to explain. "Yea if she isn't sure then maybe she needs to figure out her own path and this school isn't helping her," Kiyomi stops and thinks. She nods her head and begins to walk back inside. Minoru watches her walk. She turns to him gives him a smile.

"Thanks" she enters the house.

Minoru sits on the steps of the old well house. "I was gonna ask if she was coming back yet" he sighs and returns down the well.

Back in the house Kiyomi calmly walks through the kitchen. Etsuko still sitting at the table eating looks up and walks behind her. They travel upstairs. Kiyomi knocks on Heidi's door. "Yea…" a voice is heard

"I wanna talk" Kiyomi says softly. Heidi opens the door and lets her in. Etsuko follows in after.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just disappointed" she says sitting on the edge of the desk. Heidi moves to sit on the bed. "I just want the best for both of you…."

"I get it. You practically raised us and have sacrificed a lot for us. We appreciate that but I just don't think school is for me" she explains. Crossing her legs. Etsuko moves to sit on the bed beside her sister. Kiyomi puts her head down and shakes.

"Its ok, if your not going to school what are you gonna do?" she asks.

"I don't know, maybe hang out here with you and help out with the duties at the shrine for a while," she explains.

Kiyomi's eyes widen and her face goes pale. She thinks to herself "if she is here all the time she is gonna wonder where I'm going all the time"

"Something wrong?" Etsuko asks.

"No, its ok" nervously laughing. "Well look at the time. The day is really getting away from us. I guess it's time for bed" she says laughing nervously some more.

"It's 4:30" Heidi says pointing at the clock.

"Well I need to go to the grocery store! Yes with more mouths to feed I'm gonna need some more food here" she says waving them off. She exits the room throws on her shoes and heads out.

"Your sister is weird" Heidi says.

"She's your sister too" Etsuko replies.

ooOOoo

Later on the sun was beginning to set. "She not home yet" Etsuko says aloud.

"She will be back" she says laying on the couch watching TV. Suddenly Etsuko has a tremendous weird feeling.

"You feel that?" Etsuko asks her sister.

"Maybe the lunch we had. That lunch meat didn't smell right"

"No, I feel like I need to be somewhere," she explains. Heidi sits up to look at her sister. Etsuko walks toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Heidi asks.

"I don't know" she says with a serious face. She walks through the kitchen and out the front door.

"Hey wait for me!" she chases after her sister. Heidi and Suko continue to walk across the grounds until the two of them find themselves in front of the old well house. "I feel something now" she says.

"Open it" Etsuko says motioning her sister to open the door. Heidi grabs ahold of the door and slides it open. The girls eyes widen as they see the old well. The both step in. As this was happening Kiyomi returns home and sees her sisters entering the well house.

"Oh no!" dropping her groceries she runs toward them. "Stay out of there!" she yells reaching the door she looks to see her sisters at the bottom of the steps standing in front of the well. "Stay away from there!" she says walking down the steps shooing them away.

"What's your problem?" Heidi asks with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing its just its really dangerous and I wouldn't want you guys to fall"

"There is something in there" Etsuko says trying to look over the edge.

"What are you talking about? It's just a dried up well that's all" Kiyomi explains. Heidi and Etsuko struggle to past their elder sister. "There is nothing to look at" she tries to hold them back but they all end up slipping and falling into the well.


	16. Welcome, Newbies

Chapter 16: Welcome, Newbies

Kiyomi takes a deep breath. She looks at her sisters passed out at the bottom of the well. "This isn't good" she says.

"I thought you didn't want them here" Minoru says sitting at the top of the well.

"You could help me get them out" Kiyomi huff from the bottom of the well. Minoru rolls his eyes and jumps to the bottom. Minoru carefully hoists each girls up swiftly. "I didn't need help, I could have climbed out myself," she says as he places her softly on her feet.

"It was quicker this way" he shrugs. "What happened? How did they get here?" he asks.

Kiyomi looks upon the faces of her sleeping sisters and says "We kinda just slipped"

The wind picks up slightly, blowing the leaves of the trees. Minoru looks to the far end of the clearing sniffing the air. "Something's coming" his voice was low and gritty.

Suddenly a large owl demon comes out from the trees. Bursting through the tree line, cracking branches and toppling trees, his wings creating large gusts of wind around the group.

"I will have my revenge for my brother!" The owl demon yells as he flies toward the group.

"He seems angry" Minoru says furrowing his brows.

Kiyomi looks toward her unconscious sisters. Fear and panic run through her veins. She draws her attention back toward the impending attack. With her voice shakey she says to Minoru speaks to Minoru. "They are sitting ducks"

"Damn" Minoru says with a growl. He lunges toward the beast. The demon knocks him back with a swipe of his wing.

"I'm not so easily defeated like my brother!" he screeches. The beast flies straight at Kiyomi and her sisters. Kiyomi uses her powers to knock the beast to a tree. As she did that, Etsuko begins to wake. She looks up and sees the giant owl.

"What...Is...THAT!" she screams. So terrified, not realizing her surroundings, she gets up and begins to run.

"Etsuko! Don't!" Kiyomi yells after her sister.

"I'll get her" Minoru runs after her. The owl begins to give chase. He swipes his wing again at Etsuko but Minoru leaps and grabs her just in the nick of time. The two roll onto the ground.

"Minoru, you're here?" she questions looking up at him.

"You ok?" he asks. She nods her head. She looks at him curiously reaches her hands up and begins the fondle his ears. "Seriously? This is not the time for this" he says annoyed.

"They are real" she says astounded.

The beast swoops in.

"Look out!" Minoru says darting away just before the demon grabs them. He gently places Etsuko down next to Kiyomi. "Enough of this" he says with a growl.

Heidi wakes. Her eyes widen.

"What is going on?" she says with fear. Etsuko grabs her to keep her from running. The beast flaps his wings and large feathers, shaped like knives, come shooting out hurling toward the girls. Etsuko and Heidi scream and hide their faces in their hands. Kiyomi's panic rises even more, she attempts to create her barrier around them. Her hands sizzle and crackle under her forcing the barrier out.

"This cannot be happening now" Kiyomi covers her sisters with her own body to sheild them from the attack. She pinches her eyes shut as the blades reach them. She begins to hear the crackling of her barrier around them and the knives bounce off. "That was close" Kiyomi stands, feet planted firmly into the soil.

Heidi looks to the greenish glowing orb around them and asks "Kiyomi, are you doing that?" Kiyomi nods her head, keeping her vision on the demon in front of her. "How are you doing that?" Heidi asks with a look of wonder on her face.

"I told you a lot has changed," she said, shrugging her shoulders nonchilantly.

Minoru draws the Tetsusaiga.

"WINDSCAR!" he yells sending out a blast destroying the demon in one swoop. Heidi and Etsuko stare at MInoru with their eyes glazed over. Kiyomi drops the shield and turns back to her sisters who seem to be in some sort of trance. "Everyone ok?" Minoru asks running up to them.

"That...was...so cool" Etsuko says as she falls backward, fainted.

"Suko!" Kiyomi says crouching down next to her sister.

"Too much for her to take I guess" MInoru says sheathing his sword.

"Really cool…" Heidi falls back as well.

"Too much for both of them." Kiyomi says realising a breath.

"Oh well, let's get them to my sister's" he says lifting Heidi up. He helps Kiyomi put Etsuko on her back and they head off to Amaya's house.

ooOOoo

"Kiyomi!!!" Hana and Taura yell as they run toward her and Minoru walking up over the hill.

"Bringing home more stray cats I see" Amaya says with a smile

"You consider me a cat?" Kiyomi asks. Etsuko begins to stir.

"Where am I?" she asks warily. Kiyomi puts her down. Etsuko's eyes widen as she looks upon the large farm in disbelief. "Seriously, where am I?" she turns to look at her sister.

"Well…" Kiyomi begins to say as Heidi wakes up. She looks up at Minoru with a strange look. She reaches out her hands and fondles his ears.

"Seriously, this again?" he says with a frown.

"So fuzzy…" Heidi says. Minoru drops her to the ground.

"Ow really?" she says rubbing her behind.

"He doesn't like his ears touched" Amaya says walking up to the group. "Let's get you guys inside."

ooOOoo

Etsuko and Heidi sit at the table with looks of disbelief on their faces. "It was all real?" Etsuko says looking down. Kiyomi nods.

"I know it's a shock but all the things gramps told us were true" she explains "I've seen a lot of pretty unbelievable stuff and it's real. Amaya and Minoru are Sota's niece and nephew."

"Shouldn't they be older?" Heidi asks.

"We are part demon because of our father so we age slower than humans" Amaya says.

"She looks just like Kagome's pictures, minus the black hair" Etsuko says.

"I do take after her, my dear brother takes after our father" Amaya says placing a hand on Minoru's shoulders. Minoru turns his head and gruffs a bit.

"And you have powers too?" Heidi asks her older sister.

"I'm still learning to use them, but yea I do"

"Do we have powers?" Etsuko asks excitedly. Kiyomi looks at Minoru and Amaya.

"I don't sense anything but that doesn't mean it isn't lying dormant within you" Amaya says shaking her head. "You are sisters and normally if one has the power the others do as well. Oh Kiyomi I almost forgot" she says walking over to a cabinet in the corner she opens the door and pulls out Kiyomi's sword "You forgot this here" handing it to her.

"Oh thanks. I left it only because I won't need it too much back home" responding with a chuckle. Heidi and Suko look at each other knowingly. Heidi rolls her eyes and Suko chuckles a bit. "It's getting late. Let's continue this in the morning" Kiyomi says.

"I'll show you girls where you can sleep" Amaya says motioning them to follow. The girls follow her into a room at the end of the hallway. Heidi looks back at her sister sitting at the table, Kiyomi smiles and waves her off. Minoru then walks outside; Kiyomi watches as he exits. Sitting alone there she is left with her thoughts. Looking down at her sword she recalls the battle she used it in.

The day of the battle she remembers how she felt. Scared, nervous, with a little bit of excitement. She did it all to help and rid the lord's lands of that terrible demon.

She rests her head on her propped up arm.

That was also the first day her and MInoru kissed. The memory making her blush slightly. She thinks back to the other day in her kitchen. Trying to figure it out was giving her a headache. What was that? Why did she feel she had no control over her body? His touch felt like fire on her skin. She blushes even more. She wonders what all that meant to him?

Lifting her head she turns to look out the window seeing Minoru perched up in his tree. She rises from her spot and takes a few steps outside.

The moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the earth around her. Looking up to Minoru perched in his tree, he seemed to have an ethereal glow about him. She stands there for a few seconds and takes in his handsome features.

Finally she finds words to speak. "Hey, where is Shippo and Kirara?"

"He went to go train, Kirara went with him," he replies.

"When are they coming back?"

"I dunno, not much going on here anyways" Jumping down from the branch. He strolls over toward her leisurely.

"Well, if anything did come up, you have this to keep me safe" she says pointing at the sword. Minoru takes hold of it and draws it from its sheath. The sword transforms into the large fang. He looks at the sword with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I heard it took my dad a while to learn all the techniques of this sword. It will probably take me longer" her says.

"You will get it" she playfully says. She steps forward to look at the moon overhead.

"Maybe…"

"You will" she says turning around to face him. "I have faith in you"

"Thanks Kiyomi…"


	17. Secret Past Life

Chapter 17 Secret Past Life

Heidi wakes to the sound of birds chirping, wind blowing through the trees and the sound of small children's laughter. She looks around the room and sees that she is alone. She gets out of the bed and walks into the other room. The laughter from the children draws her attention outside. Taking a long look around, she sees Amaya in the fields tending to her herbs. Hana and Taura run back and forth frantically attempting to catch butterflies. She smiles at the thought of this place. It somehow brings her comfort. "Heidi!" Etsuko calls out. Heidi turns her head to see her younger sister trotting over to her.

"Good morning" she says with a lazy yawn.

"You got up late" she says.

"You know I never was a morning person" Heidi says with a chuckle. Etsuko giggles. "Where is Kiyomi?" she asks.

"I don't know. Amaya said she and Minoru went for a walk" Etsuko says.

"Should we go spy on them?" she asks playfully.

Etsuko nods enthusiastically and the two of them make their way to find them.

Deep in the woods the girls come upon Kiyomi and Minoru walking along a trail. The two hide behind a bush they peer out through the branches to see.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He asks walking slightly behind Kiyomi. She stops and turns to him.

"I'm just curious about something and I wanted to have some privacy," she explains.

"Well, we are quite far now"

"Right." She nervously says, looking down at the ground. "I just…." she begins to nervously fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"What is it? Just spit it out!" Growling in frustration.

"It's just that everything that happened between us… Did that mean anything to you?" she quickly says looking straight at him. Minoru gulps and the look of shock covers his face. Seeing this she turns away from him, her nerves getting the best of her. She fears the worst, waiting for his reply. She suddenly feels him grip her arm. He swings her body around and pulls her in to hug her.

"Of course it meant something, stupid" he says softly in her ear. She lifts her head and looks into his eyes. "Just stay with me"

"Always…." She smiles. He places a hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Move over I can't see" Etsuko whispers.

"Adult stuff is happening, you shouldn't watch this" Heidi says pushing her sister away.

"Stop it" Etsuko retorts while pushing her sister back. The two begin to have a shoving war behind the bush. After a few good shoves, the two sisters tumble out of the bush into the open. Minoru and Kiyomi's attention is snapped to them. Kiyomi realizing the position she was in pushes Minoru away and blushes.

"What are you two doing?" she asks annoyed.

"We came to look for you" Etsuko says standing straight up.

"And we saw and heard nothing." Heidi elaborated standing up with a smirk and a wink at her sister. Kiyomi and Minoru look at each other and blush.

Etsuko shifts her eyes nervously around. She began to shuffle her feet, thinking of anything to distract from the scene in front of her. She grabs Heidi by her arm and says "I think Amaya wanted us to help her with something."

"What are you talking about?" Heidi says. Etsuko gives her a look. "Oh right. Let's go" the two girls run off. Kiyomi and Minoru look at each other with a perplexed look. Minoru shrugs his shoulders and grabs Kiyomi by the hand, Minoru pulls Kiyomi along with him back toward the house.

ooOOoo

Minoru and Kiyomi pass by the old well. Kiyomi stops and looks in. "It's strange…" she says staring into the dark depths. "How is it that we can pass through this?"

"I dunno. Maybe you were meant to" he moves over to the well and sits on the edge. One leg propped up while the other hangs off the side.

"Meant to?" She sits next to him.

"Well, my mother said the reason she was able to travel through the well was because she was meant to meet my father. They were made for each other and the well was a way for them to meet" he explains looking at the sky.

"You really believe in that stuff?" she asks doubtfully, quirking her eyebrow.

Minoru turns his head to look at her and smiles genuinely. She returns his smile with one of her own and intertwines their fingers together. Minoru drops his leg that was propped up to straddle the ledge of the well. Scooting closer, he looks deep into her eyes, bringing his other hand up to cup her cheek. She leans into his touch, softly closing her eyes. He leans in, bringing his face so close to hers she could feel his breath ghosting over her skin. The sensation sends a delightful chill down her spine. Just before his lips reach hers he stops. Kiyomi opens her eyes to stare into his golden ones.

"Don't you?" he replies, his voice barely a whisper.

She hums with delight "I've always tried to be a very logical person"

"You think being logical is the right choice?" He asks, placing a hand on her thigh. She shivers at the contact, her breath coming out short and ragged. His hand slowly travel up the length of her thigh until he reached her hip.

"Maybe not" She closes her eyes enjoying the feel of his touch. His hand travels further up and under the hem of her shirt. His hand travels around to the small of her back and he pulls her even closer to him. Their bodies only inches apart, he dips his head down and nuzzles the spot where ner shoulder and neck meet. She gasps when he begins to leave light kisses up her neck and along her jawline. She raises her arms and places her hands lightly on his shoulders. Lost in his touch she failed to notice the moment he stopped. Once the warmth of his lips left her skin she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her hazy vision.

She turns her gaze to him and she sees his eyes elsewhere. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" a voice taking a higher tone than she wanted.

"Something is coming" He releases her and hops up to his feet. Grabbing hold on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"What is it?" She looks around trying to spot something.

"He is getting closer" looking to the sky annoyed.

Satoru descends from the sky and lands in front of them. "Hello big brother" he says with a devilish grin.

"What do you want?" Minoru asks with a growl.

"I just wanted to come see what all the fuss was about" he turns his attention to Kiyomi. "My lady, lovely as always" bowing to her. Minoru steps in front of her. "No need for hostility brother"

"Whenever you are around there is always hostility" Minoru snaps.

"You make it so. Always wanting to start a fight. You are as bull headed as our father" huffing in annoyance. He turns his gaze back towards Kiyomi. "Has he told you what has happened to our dear father yet?" she stares at him in silence.

"What's the point in talking about it; he's dead" with that being said Minoru lunges barely missing his brother.

"That was not very nice brother" jumping back and landing gracefully. Kiyomi seeing the agitation on Minoru's face steps in front of him. She looks at him with soft eyes .

"Stay with me" she says softly cupping his face in her hands. His face softens.

"Always" he replies, taking his hand off his sword and standing straight up.

"Humph, that woman has a hold over you. I might say you even love her" Satoru deduces . "I can see why. She smells wonderful" sniffing the air taking in her scent.

A growl is heard coming deep from within Minoru. The rumble an obvious warning for his brother to stop taunting them.

"I can smell her virginal blood. That must drive all the demons absolutely crazy" grinning Satoru takes another deep sniff. "How can you possibly stand to be near her?"

"I think you need to keep your nose to yourself." Kiyomi belts out. "I feel slightly violated" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I could always just take her for myself" Minoru steps forwards pushing her back behind him. He draws his sword. "The Tetsusaiga! I see you have found it. Don't lose it brother; hold on to your things cause you might end up losing them" Satoru lunges in for an attack. Minoru raises Tetsusaiga ready to defend them.

"Enough!" a voice demands. Satoru stops in his tracks. Sesshomaru stands a short distance away. "Put down your claws boy that sword will cut you in half," he says calmly. Satoru drops his hands to his sides.

"Kiyomi!" Heidi yells running to her sister. "What the hell is going on?" she asks.

"Sibling rivalry" she retorts. Heidi scans the area, taking in the newcomers. Her vision passes over Satoru easily but when her eyes land on the demon lord her heart skips a beat. Heidi takes a few moments to take in his form completely. Tall, lean and toned she notes. His long silver hair glistening in the afternoon sun. The snowy tone of his skin, strong jaw and regal pose. Her breath was taken away by this man standing just a few feet away. Her eyes travel to his, golden pools burrowing into her soul. All she wanted was a moment longer to stare into those eyes staring at her...wait, staring at her. Heidi quickly ducks her head away in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Sesshomaru releases air through his nose with a huff and says. "We are leaving"

Satoru, angered by this, growls in disagreement.

"You defy me?" Sesshomaru says turning his glare to his nephew.

"The sword is here. Let's just take it" he explains.

"Yea, I would like to see you try" Minoru scoffs.

"Seriously don't egg him on" Kiyomi says placing a hand on his shoulder. Satoru smirks and turns to walk behind his uncle. Sesshomaru takes one more look toward Heidi and turns and walks away.

"That was a bit intense" Kiyomi states.

"Whatever" Minoru places his sword back into its sheath. Kiyomi and Minoru start their walk back toward the house.

"Who was that?" Heidi asks staring in the direction the two men went. "He looked at me as if he knew me" she shrugs her shoulders and follows her sister.

ooOOoo

"Shippo!" Hana and Taura yells as the fox demon lands with Kirara in front of the house.

"Shippo you have returned" Amaya says. "How was your training?"

"It went well," he says. "Got anything to eat? I'm starving" Rubbing his belly to sooth the growling coming from within. Kirara growls in agreement.

The commotion draws Etsuko out of the house. Shippo's ears perk up noticing the woman, with her raven black hair and deep blue eyes that could stop any man in his tracks. Of course in this case Shippo was that man or demon. Etsuko lifts her head to see Shippo looking at her, curious she begins to make her way over to him. His heart beats faster in his chest, his breathing erratic and small beads of sweat form on his brow. Once she reaches his she sends a small smile his way. Shippo straightens himself in an attempt to look unbothered. "He…he…hey" he stumbles.

She looks at him and smiles and says "Oh, a raccoon dog" Shippo falls to the ground stunned by what she said.

"I'm a fox." he states jumping up from his spot.

"Sorry" Etsuko says with a smile that melts his heart. Amaya seeing this hands Shippo a piece of fruit. He happily takes it and begins to bite into it.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she states, giving Shippo a nod and a wink she walks back toward the house.

"What's your name?" Etsuko says as she sits on the ground next to him. His body stiffens again.

"Shippo" he says shortly.

"Oh I think my sister mentioned you" she says staring off.

"Are you Kiyomi's sister?" he asks, turning his head slightly towards her.

"Yes, I'm her younger sister Etsuko or Suko for short" extending her hand to shake his with a smile. He takes her hand and shakes it lightly. Etsuko looks up to see her sisters and Minoru walking toward them. "Hey what took you so long?" she asks standing.

"We ran into a bit of trouble" Kiyomi says.

"Nothing I can't handle" Minoru says heading toward his tree.

"You didn't handle anything. Your uncle did though," Kiyomi jeers playfully.

"Sesshomaru?" Shippo asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, he and Satoru showed up" Kiyomi says with a sigh.

"Well of course he did. Satoru has been looking for the Tetsusaiga for a long time. He has been wanting it but the sword was meant to be Minoru"s all along." Amaya explains.

"So what now he's gonna try and take it?" Heidi asks.

"I hope not. I would hate to see my brothers fight again" Amya says with a low head.

"That's enough Amaya" Minoru says as he jumps into the tree.

"He's in a bad mood" Suko says.

"What else is new?" Shippo states. The two share a laugh.

Kiyomi walks up to the tree Minoru is perched in, she looks up and says "Why don't you come down from there?"

"I'll pass"

"Ok, so what, you and your brother don't get along. Big deal me and my sisters fight all the time but you don't see me sulking about it for too long" she explains, while sitting at the tree base with a huff crossing her arms.

Minoru jumps down and crouches in front of her staring her in the face. "The fights you have with your sisters don't end up with deep cuts and broken bones. You could have gotten hurt" he says softly.

"Your uncle showed up though. That stopped it"

"Yea, well, he feels like he has a debt to pay. So he keeps us from fighting" he explains sitting down in front of her. His arms crossed across his chest.

"A debt?" she asks cocking her head to the side.

"Forget about it" turning his gaze from her. She looks at him with questions but decides not to push it.

"Your brother said something strange. How is it you are able to stay around me?"

"It's your scent. It's sweet like honey and sweet flowers. It's… irresistible" he says staring off into the distance. "Ow" Minoru winces as he slaps his neck. He pulls his hand away to reveal Myoga the flea. "Myoga what are you doing here?"

"Master Minoru, I came to see your sword" he says. "also" he turns to Kiyomi. "I need to ask you some questions"

"Who me?" she says pointing at herself.

"Yes, after our first meeting your face just seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't place where I had seen you before. So I did some digging and I think I understand why you look so familiar" he explains.

"Ok so why is it?" she asks.

"First things first. Let me see Tetsusaiga." he says looking to Minoru. He stands pulling the sword out of its sheath revealing the large fang. "You have already mastered the wind scar my lord?"

"Yea I guess, I mean I can summon it wherever I want" he states placing the sword back into its sheath.

"Hmmm. Good won't be long until you have mastered all the skills of the Tetsusaiga" Myoga says.

"All the skills?" Kiyomi asks.

"Yes the Tetsusaiga has many forms that come with different skills to truly master the sword you must master all of them."

"I see," she says. Myoga looks toward Heidi and Suko talking with Shippo across the yard.

"Are those your sister Kiyomi?" he asks

"Yes that's them. We had a bit of a fall and all ended up here" she says with a chuckle

"Then my suspicions are true" the old flea states.

"What suspicions?" Minoru asks.

"You should go see an old friend of your grandfathers. All of you should go" Kiyomi and Minoru look at each other then look at the flea.

"Ok who is this old friend?" Minoru asks.

"A very very old and powerful demon, Uranaishi. He can see the past, present and future"

"Ok but what does that have to do with me?" Kiyomi asks.

"I have reason to believe that you are the reincarnation of a powerful miko who lived hundreds of years ago. Around the time that Lord Minoru's grandfather, the great dog demon, ruled the western lands. We must make haste and go to him. He will have the answers for sure!" Myoga says.

Kiyomi and Minoru look at each other and both nod.


	18. Say my name

Chapter 18 Say my name

"Hey Myoga how much longer till we get there?" Minoru asks. The tiny flea demon jumps out from the fur of Kirara flying overhead.

"Not too much longer my lord" he shouts.

"I can't believe you are the reincarnation of a priestess" Hideko states.

"Well I have these powers so that might make sense." She explains looking up to see Shippo and Etsuko riding the back of Kirara flying overhead.

"You are anything but graceful. Priestesses are suppose to be graceful" she scoffs. Minoru laughs.

"Hey now!" Kiyomi snaps.

"Not just you lady Kiyomi but your sisters as well" Myoga explains from Minoru"s shoulder.

"What? Them too?" Kiyomi questions.

"We should make camp, it will be dark soon" Minoru states.

ooOOoo

Shippo's gets the fire roaring. They all sit around the fire and begin to eat. "Tell us about the miko's Myoga" Etsuko asks.

"Hundreds of years ago there were these very powerful priestess sisters. A Trio. They traveled the land helping people in need. They fought all sorts of ferocious demons and left them all to dust. The youngest sister Maiko had the power to heal any wounds, she was also quite skilled with a bow and her sacred arrow was powerful enough to purify any demon. The middle sister, Reiko could summon the power of a barrier to help protect her and any of her choosing, she used the power of sacred sutras to ward off demons. The eldest sister, Yurina was the most powerful she could move objects and beings with her mind. She was also known to be able to summon lighting from her hands although I had never seen it, she used a sword with great powers of its own. She could channel the lightning through her sword increasing its power. These three women, the sisters of Healing, Protection and Destruction were a formidable force."

"What happened to them?" Hideko asks.

"Tragedy" Myoga says shaking his head. "The eldest sister was in love" he says looking to the sky. Kiyomi glances over toward Minoru to see he was already looking at her. They both blush and look away.

"Who was she in love with?" Etsuko asks.

"A great demon lord"

"Wait, these priestesses traveled around killing demons but yet this Yurina fell in love with one?" Hideko asks.

"The heart wants what it wants…." The old flea shook his head.

"So she fell in love with the very thing she set out to destroy. That had tragedy written all over it" Kiyomi states.

"Yes well, it did not end well" Myoga states.

"How did it end?" Etsuko asks.

"It is getting late, we can continue this story tomorrow" Kiyomi pleads

"Oh that's not fair" Suko says pouting.

"Rest now" she beckons. Hideko, Etsuko, Kiara and Shippo all lay their heads down and fall fast asleep. Kiyomi rises from her spot and walks away from the fire. Minoru follows her.

"Hundreds of years ago" she says.

"Yea, to think you could be her reincarnation" he says.

"I don't think I want to be"

"What? Why not?"

"It makes me feel as if I should be doing what she did"

"You are your own person. You are Kiyomi not this Yurina"

"I suppose your right" she says with a sigh. She lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm around his, holding his hand intertwining their fingers. He smiles.

"Kiyomi?"

"Humm?"

"I wanted to apologize"

"For what?" she picks her head off his shoulder and looks at him. His face trained forward not moving.

"The way things happened the other day. I don't know what happened. I lost control." he sighs heavily and steps back, turning his body to her. "I'm sorry if I scared you"

Kiyomi shakes her head and smiles slightly. "You didn't scare me. I was in it as much as you were. I didn't try to stop it."

"I don't understand what happened though" scratching the back of his head. "I've always been pretty good about controlling my urges. It's different with you. I'm pulled toward you, ever since we first met. The pull has always been there. I just don't want to force you into something you don't want."

"I understand. I feel it too." taking a step closer, she reaches down to grab his clawed hand into hers. Placing her other on top she lifts her head to stare into his eyes. "Maybe it was fate." Minoru looks at her with questions clearly on his face. She clears her throat to clarify. "You said that the well opened up for your mother so that your parents could meet. Maybe it's the same for us. Just like them our soulmate was in a different time."

Minoru pulls her into a tight embrace. Resting her head on his chest, she could feel the thundering beating of his heart. Closing her eyes drinking in all that was him, breathing deep. "I can believe that" he chuckles. The vibration running through his chest gives her comfort.

ooOOoo

The next morning they woke up and began packing their things. "Hey what are you doing there?" Etsuko asks Hideko.

"Making sutras…" she explains writing them out.

"Why?"

"Well if I am a reincarnation of this Reiko person then I should be able to use them right?" she asks, putting the final touches on the last one.

"I guess so but how do you know what to put on them?"

"Gramps taught me. Remember he was a shrine keeper after all"

"I always thought his stuff didn't work" Suko states picking up one of the finished sutras. Heidi snatches it out of her hands.

"Maybe because he didn't have the power to give to them. if I am them maybe mine will work" she explains. A rumble shakes the ground beneath their feet.

"You might get your chance to use them" Minoru says as she draws his sword.

"What is that?" Kiyomi says. Suddenly a large centipede emerges from the ground. "Move!" she yells to her sister. "Shippo look after them" Suko and Heidi run to safety behind a boulder.

"That was close" Myoga says wiping his brow.

"Hey I thought you were with Minoru!" Heidi says.

"He's a coward" Shippo states "Any sign of trouble he 'fleas'"

"Well it's self preservation, I haven't been around as long as I have by being careless!"

Minoru takes another slash at the demon. The Tetsusaiga bounces off of the hard shell of the centipede. "That's not working" Kiyomi yells dodging out of the way of the large body.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" he yelled back.

"Well if you figure that out the first time you hit it them I wouldn't be saying it!" she yells.

"You wanna try!?" she snaps at her. The centipede swipes his back end and thrusts Minoru into the rock face.

"Minoru!" she yells. She runs to his aid.

"Ow" he says struggling to get up. The demon comes in for another attack. Minoru grabs Kiyomi as if to shield her from the demons attack. They both turn their heads. Then a sudden screech comes out from within the beast. The two look upon the demon the see sutra's plastered across its body. Kiyomi looks up to see Hideko stand there with sutras in hand. She throws a few more on the demon, they begin the burn the demon flesh right off the bone.

"That's amazing!!" Suko says. The demon withers away from the sting of the sutras and is turned to just dust blowing in the wind.

"I haven't seen that since Miroku! That was awesome!" Shippo yells running up to her. Kiyomi walks over to her sister and looks down at the sutras. She looks back up at her sister and smiles.

"Your not mad?" Heidi asks.

"Why would I be mad? You just saved me and Minoru. We would have been crushed" she says pulling her sister in for a tight hug. "I guess maybe all Myoga told us might be true then." Wrapping one arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Of course it's true. I was there!!!" Myoga says bouncing on Shippo's shoulder.

"Here's a question, if the middle sister Reiko could summon barriers then why is it that Kiyomi can do it?" Suko asks of the old flea.

"Well, because the elder sister was able to call upon her sisters powers to aid her in battle. I suppose Kiyomi can do that same"

"That kinda makes sense I guess" Etsuko states.

"Wanna give me that back!" Hideko says glaring at her sister.

"Look if I knew how I would!" Kiyomi says.

"That don't really matter right now. Let's get going" Minoru interrupts abruptly.

ooOOoo

The group had been traveling for a day and a half and all were exhausted. They decided to make camp. "Where is Hideko?" Kiyomi asks looking around.

"Probably off sulking somewhere" Suko replies with a yawn.

"Why would she be sulking?"

"Because of her powers. She wants them back but don't know how to get them"

"Well if I could I would but I can't"

"She knows that."

S.

Hideko sits upon a rock staring at the night sky not too far from camp. She looks to the starless sky and wonders about the events that have happened when she first came to this world. Heidi is frustrated, she is well aware she should have this power but cannot understand why she cannot do it. Thinking back, she mentally kicks herself due to the fact that she had blamed Kyomi, knowing it was not her fault. She lets out a deep sigh. She brings her knees to her chest she lays her head upon them. "Who was that man?" a flash crosses her mind of the tall silver haired stranger. "He looked at me as if he knew me. I have this strange feeling I know him too" she lifts her head and can feel her heart begin to race. "Why is my heart pounding? It feels like it's going to jump right out of my chest"

Her attention to her inner thoughts break. She turns her head and sees him. Her eyes widen. She couldn't believe how handsome this man was. His silver hair glistening in the moonlight, his eyes sparkle with the golden glow of fire. She gulps down a lump in her throat, and begins to speak "Who are…."

Before she can finish the man begins to walk toward her. His cold stare sends daggers through her heart. She rises from her place on the boulder to stand before him, unsure of what he might do. She felt safe standing so close to him. His eyes soften slightly, he reaches out his hand and caresses her cheek. Surprised by this she takes a step back. Smacking his hand she asks, "Who are you?"

"Sesshomaru."

"What do you want?"

"You" with that said he steps toward her again. She attempts to turn and run but he grabs her and brings her close. His touch, forceful as it was, had a gentle grip as he pulled her in to embrace her. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck taking in her scent. "I have waited hundreds of years for you to return to me" he whispers softly.

"Hundreds of years?" she pushes him back. "What are you talking about?" glaring at him.

"Reiko…"

"My name is Hideko"

"You are still Reiko, you have her spirit" he takes hold of her again. Holding her ever so gently. She knew that this man could crush her instantly but she felt warm and safe within his arms. She looks up to him. The cold stare he first gave her was softened by a warm glow in his eyes. She was confused but curious as well.

"I have to get back to my sisters and friends now" she says as she attempts to release herself from his arms. Pushing against his immovable chest. He grips her tighter. She pulls back slightly, pushing against his chest with more force.

"Your pulse is racing" he could feel the thumping in her chest. The blood quickly rushing through her veins.

"You make me nervous" she says turning her gaze away from him.

"Hn" Cocking his head slightly to the side. He gently places one clawed finger under her ching to turn her eyes back on him. He leans in placing a soft kiss upon her lips. Her eyes widen as the kiss deepens. At first she felt to fight it, pushing against him and wiggling her body out of his grip, unsuccessfully. However, as he kissed her she leaned into it. She could feel something inside her awaken, something that has been lying dormant for so long. She wraps her arms around his neck bringing his body closer to her. His grip around her waist tightens. She seemed to get completely lost in that kiss until she snaps back and realized what she was doing. She breaks away pushing him back, successfully this time. She looks to him with an angry but confused face. "I'll take my leave…" he turns to walk away from her.

"Wait!" she yells out withdrawing her choice of words so quickly. He stops and turns his head slightly to her. "Will I see you again?" she asks.

"Of course" with that he leaps into the air and flies out of sight.

Her knees gave way as to be weak. She falls to the ground holding her chest as to try and sooth her beating heart within. She touched her lips. That was so strange, but it felt right. She summons the strength to rise up and make her way back to camp.

"Where have you been?" Kiyomi asks looking across the fire. Minoru looks toward her.

"Just thinking" she replies her face flush with a red tint. Minoru sits up from his place and looks at her.

"What did Sesshomaru want?" he asks

"What? I don't know what your talking about" she crosses her arms over her chest breaking her eyes away from them.

"Sesshomaru was here?" Kiyomi asks looking around to catch sight of him.

"I can smell him all over you"

"What happened? I'm confused" Kiyomi replies. Hideko looks at him with no answers.

"Whatever…" Minoru's gruff voice growly as her returns to lay back down. Heidi lays her head down facing away from her sister and the group. Her hand holding her heart.

"Sesshomaru….." she thinks as she drifts off to sleep.


	19. Updatesoon

Hello! Just giving an update. I am working on the next chapter now. I have written the story out in it's entirety (30 some chapters more or less) but I am going over each chapter thoroughly. Making sure my grammar and punctuation is correct and bouncing ideas with my friend/editor. This being my first story, I want to make sure I really give my all to it. This part of the story is crucial and I want to make sure it's perfect before I update it. Hopefully by the end of this week (or hopefully sooner) we will roll it out. Also I want to mention I have another story I'm working on that works as a prequel to this one. I have a lot of ideas and to make it perfect takes time, which I am short on given I work in health care. So for now stay safe and I appreciate any feedback and thank the few followers I do have. At least I know someone is reading it and enjoying it. Thank you!


	20. Chapter 19: Past Lives pt 1

The following 4 chapters were originally 1. I had to split them up. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 19: Past Lives pt 1.

The group's travels led them to a small hut in the middle of a swamp. "It stinks here" Shippo states holding his nose.

"It is a swamp," Heidi says, rolling her eyes.

"This is the demon Uranaishi's dwelling," Myoga says. Minoru leading them walks along the wooden path to reach the hut. He opens the door and steps in. The group watches in awe as this tiny run down hut becomes a palace as they enter. The room was decorated in gold and red hues, a throne room to a great lord. Heidi steps back outside to look upon the old shack then steps back in.

"That's not possible," she says.

"Anything is possible," Kiyomi replies.

A light appears and an old demon emerges. He looks frail like an elderly human. He walked with a hunch in his back, his cane being the only thing keeping him stable. He makes his way to a futon on the other side of the large room.

"Master Uranaishi." Myoga bows in respect. Uranaishi tips his head slightly in recognition of Myoga. " You have been expecting us master"

"He knew we were coming here?" Minoru asks

The old demon lifts his head and scans over the room, looking at each of the new comers. Once his eyes reach Kiyomi he stops and crooked his long thin finger toward her, beckoning her toward him. Kiyomi looks to Minoru with wide eyes.

"I don't know about this Kiyomi" Minoru breathes out in a low hushed tone. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares toward the old demon.

Myoga hops onto Minoru's shoulder. "You want to know the truth? Trust Master Uranaishi"

"Minoru" Kiyomi says quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear. He turns his head to her, breaking his glare toward the demon. "This may be our only chance to find out the truth" she pleads.

Minoru sighs loudly and releases a small grunt. "Alright, just be careful"

Kiyomi swallows the lump that had formed in her throat and takes hesitant steps toward the aged demon. Uranaishi pats the seat beside him and gives her a small grin. Kiyomi breathes in deep and slowly sits beside the old demon.

Uranaishi reaches into his robes and holds out his closed fist to Kiyomi. He slowly opens his palm to reveal a small black pearl. Kiyomi stares at the pearl then looks into Uranaishi. He pushes the pearl toward her a bit more and she raises her eyebrow slightly. She looks out to her group and Heidi shrugs. Turning back she reaches up and takes hold of the pearl.

"Is something supposed to happen?" no sooner that she asks that she feels a sudden rush of energy flow through her. She falls back onto the futon into a deep dream-like state. Minoru jumps to her side holding her head up.

"Kiyomi! Kiyomi!" he calls out to her.

"She is alright" Myoga states. Minoru looks back down at Kiyomi's peaceful face as she slumbered.

ooOOoo

Kiyomi finds herself looking at the roof of an old wooden house. She lifts her head and looks around. She rises out of the bed and walks toward a long mirror on the wall. Standing before her is a young woman who resembles herself but her eyes were a darker brown, hair way longer and black as the night sky. Her skin was very fair with a slight dewy glow. The woman was dressed in traditional miko robes, much like ones she would see Amaya in. Kiyomi places her long black hair into a band behind her head. Confusion briefly crosses her eyes; she realizes she is not in control of this body. She takes one final look into the mirror and walks out of the hut. Feeling the morning sun on her skin.

Kiyomi looks in the distance to see her sister Suko tending to some villagers. She waves to them, and seeing her they wave back.

"Good morning sister Yurina!" Suko calls to her. Kiyomi smiles.

"Good morning, Maiko!" she yells back.

Kiyomi pauses and it dawns on her that she is living her past life through Yurina.

Kiyomi, through Yurina, suddenly feels a strong presence behind her. She turns to look upon a very tall man with long silver hair that flowed down to the middle of his back. His golden eyes shined bright in the morning sun. Two purple streaks along the sides of his face. His armor resembled that of bones made of metal. A large sword rested on his hip.

"What are you doing here?" Yurina asks in a cold tone.

"Why do you think?" the man replies with a smirk showing off his fangs.

"If you wish to fight, let us take this elsewhere. I do not wish to involve my sisters or scare those villagers." She beckons. The man turns and walks toward the woods. Yurina follows. Passing through the trees Yurina's attention is grabbed by her sister Heidi, or in this case Reiko, standing alone.

A young Sesshomaru emerges from the thick wood. Reiko looks up and smiles at him as he makes his way to her. He brings his hand up to lightly caress Reiko's cheek. Yurina smiles and continues her way through the wood. Yurina and the man come to a clearing in the woods. The man turns to her, his face softens with a smile.

"I have missed you Yurina" he whispers as he grabs hold of her and embraces her so tightly.

"I have missed you too Inuyasha. Why were you away for so long?" Yurina asks.

"I do apologize I could not get away, matters of importance had to be handled." He says caressing her cheek.

"Do not leave me for so long again. Stay with me Inuyasha " with that he kisses her. Yurina felt as if her legs were giving out in the passion.

"Always" Inuyasha says as they pull apart with the same softness in his voice.

ooooooOOOOOooooo

Kiyomi thinks about all the times she and Minoru had said that to each other and realized this simple phrase was something that became so important to her. To her it meant I love you, but did it mean the same to Minoru?

Kiyomi pulls herself out of thought and focuses on the scene in front of her. Inuyasha picks up Yurina and lays her down in a patch of thick soft grass. Inuyasha begins to remove his sword and armor, carelessly tossing it to the side. Yurina smiles. She begins to remove her clothing as well. Just as Inuyasha lowers himself onto Yurina, Kiyomi's vision goes black.

Inuyasha comes today"

Yurina stops walking as well and turns to her sister, Maiko fully. A far off look in her eyes and smiles down to her. "Yes, I am not sure when he will arrive"

"I am already here"

Both sisters snap their heads to the side and take in the sight of Inuyasha standing a few feet away.

"Good to see you today My Lord" Maiko bows in respect. Inuyasha nods as he strolls over to them in a few short strides.

"Lady Maiko" Maiko smiles brightly and turns to see her sister's face. Yurina was glowing. Inuyasha reaches forward and takes Yurina's hand into his own. He raises it to his lips and kisses the back of her hand. A Faint tint dusts over Yurina's cheeks. "Lady Yurina'' he whispers out. Yurina swallows softly and nods her head. Inuyasha smirks against her hand and releases it. He stands back up to full height and takes a deep breath in. There is a beat, and then someone clears their throat behind Inuyasha,.

"Oh, right. Lady Maiko, Lady Yurina this is Hiromitsu." He gestures to the demon standing a few feet behind him. "Him and his family are long time friends of mine, I have known him all my life" Hiromitsu steps forward. Yurina tilts her head and assesses the demon in front of her. He was just as tall as Inuyasha. His Dark hair is pinned up into a bun on top of his head. The sides were shaved down. His skin was tanned with a slight golden glow. He had claws and fangs. He dressed like the lord of a castle. His suikan was a royal purple, with matching hakama. The clothing underneath was a beautiful intricate gold embroidered piece. The collar wrapping around his neck worked perfectly with his skin tone making him appear he had an ethereal glow. A sword lay sheathed on his hip. The most interesting thing was his eyes. A cool grey, making them appear smoky.

Hiromitsu darts his eyes to Maiko and dips his head in respect. He roams his eyes over Yurina and seems to take in her form. "Lady Yurina'' His smooth voice flows over her and a chill runs down her spine. He takes her hand and places a light kiss to the back of it. "I have heard alot about you. '' He stands upright but does not release her hand.

"Only good things I hope," Yurina says as she darts her eyes to Inuyasha.

"Of course, I have to admit when my dear friend here told me of a Miko that did not kill demons on site but befriended them, I did not believe it."

"I do not believe all demons are bad" She says shyly, slowly pulling her hand out of his grasp. He releases it with no protest.

"That is good to hear." Hiromitsu smiles slightly. He continues to look at Yurina with all his attention. Inuyasha narrows his eyes at the exchange and clears his throat. Both Yurina and Hiromitsu look away from each other to look at Inuyasha, who seems to be agitated.

"Alright then." Yurina shakes her head slightly and turns back toward the village. "Shall we go?" she asks the two demons behind her. Both nod and the four of them begin their walk down to the village.

ooOOoo

Yurina sat in a clearing just on the outskirts of the village. The soft grass flowing freely in the breeze tickles her arms lightly as she pulls another stitch through a piece of cloth.

"I must say" The voice jolts Yurina out of her concentration. She tilts her head up slightly to see Hiromitsu standing behind her. "When Inuyasha told me about you, his description did not do you justice"

"How so, my Lord?" she questions tilting her head to the side slightly.

Hiromitsu gestures next to her and she nods her permission to sit. HIromitsu smoothly takes a seat next to her. His thick scent wafted into her nose. It drapes over her like a blanket, makes her feel warm and comfortable. Her spine relaxes under the weight of his aura.

Hiromitsu leans back on his elbows and stretches his legs out in front of him. He crosses one leg over the other and tilts his upper body toward her slightly. "He did not tell him how beautiful you were" his smirk sends a shiver down her spine.

Yurina's eyes widened and her cheeks stained with a deep red blush. She turns her eyes back down to her work. Yurina wiggles a bit in her spot, attempting to distract herself from the smoky eyed stare boring into her. "I am not sure what you mean my Lord"

"Hiromitsu" he corrects. Yurina looks back at him and cocks her head in question. "Please" he begins and grabs her hand from her lap. "Call me Hiromitsu or Hiro for short if you wish" He places a delicate kiss to the back of her hand and Yurina pulls it away quickly.

"You take many liberties my Lord" Yurina says flustered, moving swiftly to stand. HIromitsu jumps up seconds later. His tall loomin form stands before her, making her feel small.

Hiromitsu barks out a laugh. "I am sorry Lady Yurina, I am just trying to get to know you better." He chuckles "It is only a bit of fun my Lady '' He bows in respect. "Inuyasha mentioned you love to laugh and joke around. I thought I could do the same." He bows again but does not rise.

Yurina takes a deep breath. "You are right, I apologize. I should have known you were being playful"

Hiromitsu rises back up to full height and smiles brightly. " Inuyasha is my friend and your friend as well but we are not friends yet" He steps toward her. Once again his heavy pleasant scent invades her nose. "Would you like to get to know me better?" He says barely above a whisper.

Yurina takes a small step back. "Of course my lord, if we are to be working together then yes, we should be friends and get to know one another"

"Hiromitsu" he corrects shortly.

"Hiromitsu" she repeats. He smiles. He turns to walk away and she calls out. "Just Yurina then?"

Hiromitsu stops and turns his head slightly. "Yurina" he repeats.


	21. Chapter 20: past lives pt 2

Chapter 20: past lives pt 2

A few days later Yurina was inside her hut using herbs to make remedies for a few sick villagers. Inuyasha walks in and she looks up and smiles in his direction. He slowly walks toward her and speaks calmly to her. "There has been some trouble in a neighboring village"

" What kind of trouble?" she asks without looking in his direction.

"Demon attacks" he says chuckling, waving her off.

"I see, so you wish for me to take care of this then?" She comments looking up with a raised brow.

"I have to return to the west, but fear not. I am leaving Hiromitsu here to aid you" he takes a step closer.

"I can handle it myself," Yurina says, Nervously looking away from him.

Inuysha sighs heavily. "Yurina, I want you to be safe" He steps toward her again and she backs up into a table full of herbs she was preparing. He was close, their bodies almost touching. His strong masculine scent drifting into her senses ignites a fire deep within her chest. The heat burns throughout her chest down her torso and into her arms and legs making them feel tingly. The golden glimmer in his eyes boring right down into her soul. Yurina gasps softly and swallows thickly.

Turning her eyes away from him, she takes a side step to escape the looming intensity of his stare and scent. "I have handled things before you came here." She turns back toward him. "Why would I need help now?" She picks up a basket of more herbs and turns to face him.

"It's different now" he whispers with his head hung low.

"How so?" she questions placing the basket at her hip.

Inuyasha lifts his head and looks into her deep chocolate eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt"

"I know what I need to do. I can handle anything that gets thrown my way and I don't need you to help me." she turns to leave the hut but is stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her arm. She looks down to his arm then back up to his face. His eyes were soft and glimmered with gold.

"Because I…" he swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to continue. Yurina waited patiently for his answer. "I care about you deeply" Inuyasha releases her arm and takes a step back. She turns back around slowly and studied him. He stood in a more relaxed position. Arms at his sides and his fists closed lightly into his palm.

"Inuyasha, we cannot," she says simply.

"Why? I don't see an issue here"

"Inuyasha I'm a miko" she pleads.

Inuyasha steps forward and takes her hands in his, effectively making her drop the basket to the floor. "And I am a demon"

"We cannot continue this" she loosened her hand out of his and pushed against his chest. With her head hung low. "I have befriended demons of all kinds, I know now not all are bad." she chokes out with tears in her eyes. "I care for you Inuyasha but we cannot make this work. Your father would never allow it"

"I don't care what he says, I was meant to become my brother's general when he took power over the west and I have trained for that. I have done everything my father has wanted me to. I will not allow him to control who I love" Yurina falls to her knees, tears falling freely from her eyes. Inuyahsa knees down in front of her and pulls her to his chest. "You are truly amazing, I don't care if you are human or a miko. I want you, all of you"

Yurina pushes against his chest once again "No" she straightens herself. The tears stop and she regains control. "I am a miko, I have sworn an oath to use my powers to help people in need." her voice becomes hard and she stands up to her full height. "I am meant to kill demons like you not fall in love with them" She turns and runs out the door leaving Inuyasha kneeling on the floor of the hut mouth agape.

ooOOoo

Yurina and her sisters were riding horseback toward the village in need. "Yurina are you alright?" Reiko asks trotting her horse up close to hers. Yurina nods her head but does not speak. Reiko falls back slightly to fall in line with Maiko's horse. "She is not ok"

"Something happened. I saw her leave her hut earlier today in a hurry. A few minutes later I saw Inuyasha step out. He looked very upset. I wonder if they had a disagreement"

"A lovers quarrel?" Reiko chuckles.

"I can hear you!" Yurina yells out without looking behind.

"She is quite testy" Hiromitsu trots up on the other side of Maiko.

"Why are you here again?" Maiko asks, leaning over slightly. "Inuyasha went back to the west, why did you not go with him?"

"Look, if you are planning on swooping in and taking Yurina out from under Inuyasha you have another thing coming" Reiko threatens.

"It is clear Yurina does not wish to pursue anything more with Inuyasha" He counters.

"That's not true, she just needs to sort out her feelings." Maiko states. "She believes she is not to fall in love, being a miko and all but it is not unheard of."

"Miko's do not fall for demons though" Hiromitsu counters again. Reiko and Maiko turn to look at their sister who is ahead of them.

"Maybe if she finds someone who isn't so tied down with responsibility. Inuyasha is the second son of the Lord of the West. Once his brother takes power after their father dies Inuyasha will become his general. Maybe that's why she turned him down." Maiko deducts.

"That could be a possibility," Reiko says shrugging.

ooOOoo

After almost a day of traveling the group decides to make camp and rest for the night. Hiromitsu ties off the horses on a tree while Reiko and Maiko go out hunting for food. Yurina sat in the middle of the camp building a fire. Hiromitsu walked over to her and the saints just a few steps away. "You seem troubled"

"I am fine" she says shortly. Hiromitsu hums and nods his head. The fire roars to life and she sets up a few sticks to cook the food on. Yurina takes a deep breath and looks back to him. Hiromitsu is lounging up against some tree roots with his hand behind his head, head back and eyes closed. She turns her attention back to the fire a second and then stands. Hiromitsu cracks one eye open and follows her with his vision. She takes a seat next to him and straightens out her robes.

Hiromitsu relaxes a bit more and closes his eyes once again. "You want to talk about it?" he asks, still not looking at her. "Friends can always talk to one another," He says simply.

"Inuyasha" she says simply.

"What did that bone head do now?" he questions.

"He told me he loves me" she says just above a whisper.

Hiromitsu jumps up and turns to face her. "And what did you say?"

"That demons and mikos should not be together"

"Oh good" Hiromitsu settles back down into his previous position.

Yurina turns to him and leans on the high root that separated them. "What does that mean?"

"It's nothing" he tries to brush off.

"Friends talk" she repeats his words.

Hiromitsu sighs deeply and sits upright to face her. He leans on the same root as her bringing their faces close. "Inuyasha is not exactly who you think he is"

"What do you mean?"

"Him and his family...I'm not sure how to say this due to them being my lords and all. The punishment is death"

"If it concerns my people then I should know."

"They are not the benevolent demon rulers they put off to be" He sighs again and faces forward. "I have known them a very long time, my brother Uraniashi works as a seer for them on occasion. That's how our families became tied. That Inu clan does a lot of things I do not agree with."

"Like what" Yurina asks leaning in closer on the tree root.

"Inuyasha and Tashio are great friends of mine. We grew up together and I have come to consider them family but-" Hiromitsu shakes his head. "Please lady Yurina you cannot tell a soul, it would be the death of me and my brother"

"I won't, i promise"

"The ruler of the west InuTaka puts off that he loves humans and wants to live in peace with them but that's not true. He cannot stand humans. He believes they all should be wiped out."

"That does not make sense, Inutaka has been kind. He sent grain and meat to help villages in the west survive winters when the harvest was low in recent years. He sent his soldiers to battle against other lords who threatened the west."

"All a front" he bends his knees and lays his arms across his propped up legs. "InuTaka uses humans to his advantage. Where do you think he got all that grain and meat from? He has humans he keeps as slaves who harvest his fields and tends to the livestock. The only reason he sends his soldiers out to fight battles against rival lords because that's just what they are, rival lords trying to take his land. He is not concerned with the villages they plunder just defeating the enemy."

"Why send his sons to our village then? To befriend us and help us" she pushes.

"Because of you" he turns his head to her. "You are the most powerful being on this planet and InuTaka knows this. He wishes to use you and your sisters to stretch his reach across the whole continent and then the world. He wants to rule it all."

"I would never agree to that" she shakes her head.

"Why do you think Inuyaha showed an interest in you?" he stares her down with a blank stare. "He knows Inuyasha has charisma. Inuyasha was meant to make you fall for him. Once you did that he knew you would go along with anything they said because you 'loved' his son. Once you came into the fold your sisters would follow. Its all an elaborate plan to gain control of you"

"Inuyasha doesn't really love me then?" she questioned.

"No, and it's a good thing you told him that you don't either. They thought they had a good foothold but that will set them back. At least for now. I know once you join them they are gonna start a mass massacre and kill all the humans, starting with the western province."

"How do you know all this?" she questions.

"I have known the family since I was small. My brother is an advisor of InuTaka. The Lord told him of all the plans he has. Since my brother is so close he has charged me with creating an uprising in secret to overthrow them. My brother gives us all the inside information to help fight them. Yurina we cannot do this alone. I need your help."

"Me? I don't understand"

"Like I said you are the most powerful force there is. If we have you on our side we can finally overthrow the Inu's."

"I don't know Hiromitsu, Inuyasha always seems so sincere"

"Of course he does, it's all an act."

"We caught some rabbits!" Maiko announces as she and Reiko step through the bush.

Hiromitsu smiles wide and cheers "Amazing! We will eat well tonight!" He moves to stand and then turns around and bends down low to whisper into Yurinas ear. "You will see I am right" He straightens himself to full height and walks over to inspect the catch. Yurina looks down to the ground and thinks hard. What can she do? What should she do?


	22. Chapter 21: past lives pt 3

Chapter 21: past lives pt 3.

The next morning the group saw the village they were traveling to in the distance. Yurina notices smoke billowing over top and furrows her brows. "I smell blood and alot of it" Hiromitsu announces. He snaps the reins of his horse and it takes off. Yurina does the same and the group races toward the village. Once they reach it They jump off their horses and into a massacre. Bodies of humans strewn about. Men, women and even small children lie dead in the streets.

Maiko runs to some of the bodies to inspect them. "They are all dead" she gasps. Reiko runs after her and helps her try to find any survivors.

Yurina stood still in horror at the site. Tears welling in her eyes and her hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs. "I told you, didn't I?" Hiromitsu whispers into her ear. "The smell of Inuyokia is all over this village"

Yurina drops her hand to her side and schools her features. "Was he here?" she asks.

"They both were. Yurina this village was part of the resistance. Some of these humans were my friends. Lord InuTaka must have found out about them. I put this village in danger. All these people are dead because of me."

Yurina looked up to him then. She could see that pain across his face. "Hiromitsu" she says softly. She takes hold of his hand and looks back out to the people dead in the streets.

"This has to stop," Hiromitsu says as he squeezes her hand slightly.

"We should talk to Lord InuTaka. There has to be a different reason" Yurina pleads.

Hiromitsu drops her hand and turns to her. "Do you see this?" he yells as he gestures to the death. "This is what they do! How can you not see it?"

"What if it was just some rouge Inu's.?" she questions.

"I smell Inuyasha and Tashio here. They did this"

"Yurina!" Reiko yells a few houses down. "Come quick!" Yurina and Hiromitsu run over to where she was. When they enter the hut Maiko is knelt next to an elderly man who is lying on the floor. His gut is slashed open. Blood draining out of the would like a fountain. Maiko's hand glowing pink over his wound.

"I don't think I can heal it"

"Please try!" Yurina pleads as she kneels down to the man.

"My lady" The man gurgles out. Blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth.

"Shhh, don't speak." Yurina coos.

"… The western lord…" The old man struggles to speak. HIromitsu enters the hut. His nose krincling at the smell of death covering the room. The man looks to him, his eyes blow wide open and he croaks out. "Why?" The man closes his eyes and all life leaves his body.

"No!" Yurina yells. She looks up at her sister and Miko shakes her head.

"His injuries were too great. There are even some things I cannot heal"

Yurina looks up Hiromitsu and her eyes harden. Hiromitsu nods with a frown.

ooOOoo

The western palace was a two day trip from the village. Once they made it they were greeted at the front gates by Inuyasha. "Yurina, what are you doing here?" he asks. Yurina blows past him with Hiromitsu and her sisters not far behind. Inuyahsa grabs hold of Hiromitsu's upper arm as he passes. " What is going on?" He asks.

"She knows brother" Hiromitsu states, He pulls his arm out of Inuyasha's hold and hurries after Yurina.

"Knows what?" Iunyahsa says as he follows.

Yurina busts into the throne room with a blast of lightning. InuTaka stands from his large throne and barks. "What is the meaning of this?" Tashio steps down to stand in front of his father. Yurina stops 10 feet away from him. Her eyes swirl with electricity. She stares down Tashio with intensity. "I ask again Lady Yurina, What is the meaning of this?" InuTaka asks.

Uranaishi moves from his place next to the throne and looks to his brother Hiromitsu. He slowly shakes his head and sighs.

"How could you?" she asks quietly. Inuyasha races into the room and steps between Yurina and his brother. "How could you!" she screams.

"Yurina what is going on? You have to tell me so we can solve this problem" He takes hold of her shoulders to look her square in the face. "Yurina, please talk to me" She sends a bolt of lightning through her body shocking his hands off of her. He looks down at his hands and back up into her eyes. Pure power swirled in her eyes. The rage clawed at the surface howling to be released.

Inuyasha lifts his eyes from her. Hiromitsu's gaze is hard and he stares him down. INuyasha stares back and sees noemotion. An empty void hidden in his eyes. "What did you say to her?" He growls out.

"Nothing that didn't need to be said" Hiromitsu says in a flat tone.

"I will not ask again, What is the meaning of this?" InuTaka bellows out slamming his fist into the arm of his large chair.

Yurina steps to the side and addresses him directly. "Lord InuTaka, We have come here to discuss the reasoning behind you ordering your men to slaughter an entire village"

InuTaka displays the look of shock on his face. He looks between both of his sons and exclaims. "I did not order any such thing"

"What? I saw the village. The people, every single one of them. Dead." Yurina exclaims.

"I would make no such order Lady Yurina."

Hiromitsu steps behind Yurina and whispers in her ear. "These Inu's lie, they killed them. All of them"

"What is this? What kind of lies are you telling her?" Tashio asks, stepping forward.

"Yurina" Inuyasha steps in front of her once again. He sends Hiromitsu a glare then moves his gaze to Yurina. "We Inu's are many things but liars we are not"

"Brother" Uranaishi speaks up. Hiromitsu turns his eyes toward him. "I would have hoped this future did not come to pass but as I see now it has. The evil within your heart is too great. Just remember your heart will never be full. You will always want more"

Yurina looks up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. The warm feeling spread throughout her chest once again. It races up and down her legs and straight up her spine. She releases a breath she did not realise she was holding and calms her powers down. There so was lost, in those glimmering golden pools, hopeless and completely tied by the string of fate to this man. No, this demon. There she felt all her doubt wash away until the only thing left was the warm feeling he gave to her. This feeling of love. She turns to stare at Hiromitsu behind her. "You lied"

Hiromitsu takes a step back and chuckles. "Of course I did. You are not so easy to win over. I will soon enough my love."

"Inuyasha, do not let him get away!" InuTaka orders. Inuyasha leaps around Yurina swiping at Hiromitsu.

Hiromitsu jumps back out of the way and says simply "Onto plan B" A cloud of black smoke billows out below him engulfing him completely. Tashio and Inuyasha make a dash to grab him before he disappears but misses and when the smog clears Hiromitsu is gone.


	23. Chapter 22: past lives p4

Chapter 22: past lives p4

Kiyomi wakes to find herself in the middle of a battle. She was still inside of Yurina's body. She and her sisters were in a fight against a ferocious dragon demon. It spit hellfire from its mouth and every step is an earthquake. Reiko tosses Sutras at the demon, weakening it. She uses a barrier to protect her and her sisters from the fire that escaped the demon's mouth. Maiko fires an arrow at the large demon's foot instantly purifying it causing the demon to shriek out in pain. Yurnia uses her powers to hurl large trees and boulders at it, knocking it down to the ground. The beast goes silent. Reiko lowers the barrier. Yurina walks to the demon to make sure it was indeed dead. She turns away from it and begins to walk back toward her sisters. The demon stirs with a low growl. Reiko raises the barrier over her and Maiko.

"Yurina run!" Maiko calls.

"Get inside the barrier!" Reiko yells. Yurina knew she was too far and would not make it. She draws her sword. Electrifying it with her powers. The demon rears its head back and begins to rain fire down upon her_. _

Suddenly Yurina is grabbed by Inuyasha just before the fire hits. Swiftly removing them out of harm's way, he places her down on her feet just beyond the tree line.

"I could have handled that," she says.

"You have to remember it's not just your life at risk anymore" Inuyasha says. He draws his sword and yells "THUNDER CLASH!". A large bolt of thunder releases from the sword completely obliterating the demon. Reiko drops her barrier once again. She shares a smile with Maiko and the two begin to make their way from the clearing.

"You have to be more careful," Inuyasha says looking down to her.

"I was fine, I could have handled it," she says proudly.

"I do not want you to be fighting anymore."

"What? How can you say that?"

"You need to protect yourself, take a step back, your sisters are strong enough on their own to fight. I don't want you to put yourself at risk anymore" saying that he places a hand on her stomach. "You have another life you have to think about" Yurina smiles and places a hand overtop of his.

"I understand," she says softly.

Kiyomi, as Yurina, begins to feel a small life inside her and is overwhelmed with love. Her vision goes black once again.

ooOOoo

"I don't care what my father says!" Inuyasha growls.

"He is the ruler of these lands; we cannot defy him" Yurina persists.

"You would give all that we have up?"

"No of course not. If I lost you I wouldn't be able to keep going." Inuyasha pulls her into a deep embrace.

"You are my heart and my soul. I will never let you go"

"What do we do?"

ooOOoo

Yurina's eyes open to see Inuyasha standing in front of her. She looks to her left, she sees Master Uranaishi. Looking to her right she sees her sisters with smiles on their faces. She turns her gaze back toward her love.

"My lord." the Master Uranaishi says bowing his head slightly.

"I vow to always protect you and our family, I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life. If i could, I would give up my immortality to live a long mortal life with you, my heart, my soul, my everything."

Shortly after the ceremony, Yurina and her sisters are sitting outside of the small shrine that served as the venue.

"What now Yurina?" Maiko questions looking over at her sister. Yurina tilts her head in question. "Now that you and Inuyasha are married, what happens now?"

"I don't know" Yurina replies, placing her hand over her swollen belly. "As long as I'm with Inuyasha, I guess it matters not."

Inuyasha steps toward her and offers his hand out to her. She smiles and grasps his hand. He pulls her up swiftly with ease.

"Brother" a deep voice growls out. "I hate to take you away from your new bride but we must get back to the west. Father has summoned us." Tashio places a hand upon Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I know." Inuyasha turns back to his bride and softens his golden gaze. "My love, I have to go." he caresses her cheek.

Yurina closes her eyes and tilts her head into his hand. Lifting her own she places it overtop his. "It's ok. Hurry back" Yurina says, Standing on her toes she places a kiss on his cheek.

"My son! Sesshomaru! We must leave" Tashio calls. Sesshomaru emerges from the small shrine. Stepping down he glances down to Reiko who is still sitting on the steps. He leans down and places a kiss on her cheek and steps forward.

"Father must we leave so soon?" Sesshomaru asks, looking back toward Reiko.

"Unfortunately, my dear nephew" Inuyasha wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Believe me no one wants to leave less than I do right now."

"Be careful, and come home soon," Yurina says, placing her hands over her stomach. Pain crosses Inuyasha's face briefly, him leaving right now is the hardest thing he has ever had to do. He nods and the three demons leap into the sky and each forms a ball of light around them and shoot off toward the west.

"He will be home soon," Reiko reassures. "Come now Maiko, we have to teach you birthing techniques" Reiko takes hold of Maiko's hand and begins to pull her toward the village down the hill.

"Do I really have to?" Maiko whines.

"Do you want to be unprepared for when our sister pops?" Reiko asks. The two women giggle as they continue down the hill.

Yurina stood staring off in the direction her new husband left in. Master Uranaishi steps up behind her. "Lady Yurina, May I have a word?"

"Of course Master" Yurina smiles toward the old demon. Uranaishi reaches into his robes and pulls out a grey pearl. "Master?" Yurina questions.

Uranaishi chuckles "Take hold of the pearl"

"What is going on? What are you up to?" Yurina asks sternly.

"Trust in me" Uranaishi says inching the pearl toward her in his open palm. Yurina eyes the pearl a second and takes hold of it. A soft blue light surrounds her and she closes her eyes. When she opens them Kiyomi looks around and then down to the pearl in her hand.

"Wait...I can move?" Kiyomi says, looking up into the old demon's withered face, he smiles at her.

"Yes, Lady Kiyomi"

"What is going on?" She asks.

"You know what's happening," He replies.

"No, I mean, how is this happening?"

"Does that matter?" he asks shortly.

Kiyomi stops and thinks for a minute. Uranaishi eyes her suspiciously. Kiyomi looks back down to the pearl still in her hands. "Why am I seeing these particular events?" she says softly.

"Aha!" he declares. "This is the correct question" he nods.

"Ok, great!" Kiyomi says, waiting for his reply. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I need you to understand more than who you were in your past life"

"You are being very annoyingly vague right now"

Uranaishi sighs "I will show you" He looks down to the pearl in her hand and the grey pearl turns black. Kiyomi looks up to him and he gives her a playful wave.

Everything goes dark again.

Back in Yurina's body, she opens her eyes. She was lying in the dirt. She brings her arms up to push herself to stand. Before her head clears enough panic begins to rise.

"Inuyasha!" she yells "Inuyasha!" Yurina looks upon the ground at the mass amount of dead demons all about. Fire and smoke filled her lungs. "Inuyasha!" she calls again. She grips onto her enlarged belly in hopes she would find him alive. Walking through the smoke she spots him. "Inuyasha!" she calls.

"Stay back!" he commands her. Suddenly a bolt of lighting comes hurling toward Yurina.

The bolt makes contact with Yurina pushing her back onto the ground.

"Yurina!" Inuyasha yells as he runs to her side. "Yurina, Yurina please Stay with me my love"

"Always…" she says weakly lifting her hand to caress his cheek.

"You will pay for this!" he yells as he draws his sword and charges at this unknown enemy.

Yurina was in an infinite amount of pain. She lifts her hand to caress her belly. "Please no" She whispers out. A cloud of despair started to form over her. She could not feel the baby's spirit anymore. "This cannot be happening" And then, Yurina felt a small kick from the infant. "Thank god" Yurina says lifting herself.

Inuyasha is thrown back by a devastating blow. A bolt of lightning pierced his heart. "Inuyasha no!" Yurina yells and pulls herself up to be by his side. She looks upon his broken body in horror. He turns his head to her and smiles.

"My love…live.."

"I can't do this without you. Please stay with me." tears began to fall down her face.

"Alwa…" he attempts to say with his last breath. His body goes limp, his breathing stopped and his skin begins to turn cold.

"No...no... this can't be happening" Yurina throws herself on his lifeless body and cries.

"Come Yurina. He had to die." a strange voice calls out.

Yurina lifts her head and stares at the unknown figure. "HIromitsu, Why are you doing this?" She yells out.

"Yurina, my love. We are meant to be." The Strange demon emerges from the smoke. His long black hair flowing freely behind him. Yurina looks up into his stormy grey eyes. "Now, let us leave this place and rid you of that thing inside you" He reaches out his hand.

Yurina slaps his clawed hand away. "No! How could you think I would ever want you?" she screams.

"In time you will my love" He reaches for her again. Heat began to rise within her. Sparks of lighting began to spring forth from her hands. The power was so immense that her body could no longer take it. The lighting sprung forth in all directions destroying everything in its path. Long tendrils of light stretch forth from her body. One hits Hiromitsu and he cries out in agony. Hiromitsu leaps back clutching his side. "One day you will be mine." Yurina turns around to see Inuyasha lying dead. Tears begin to flow from her eyes once again. Then a sharp pain hits her. She looks down and sees she was struck in the stomach by a pike. She looks back to see Hiromitsu at the other end. A wicked grin on his face. "If not in this life but the next" Hiromitsu releases the pyke and falls back into a cloud of black smoke. Yurina's power subsides as she falls to her knees. She begins to crawl back to her love. She lays her head upon his chest and quickly slips into the afterlife. Once again everything goes black.

ooOOoo

Kiyomi shoots up from the futon, feeling searing pain in her stomach. She looks down to see she blood soaking through her shirt. "She's bleeding!" Minoru yells as he grabs her wound trying to hold pressure on it. She falls back. All Kiyomi can see was flashes around her. Voices were all muffled. The only voice that was clear to her is Minoru's. He cradles her head in his hands and says softly "Stay with me"

Kiyomi reaches up her blood soaked hand and lightly touches his cheek. Before she can respond she quickly slips out of consciousness.


End file.
